NEKRomantik 4: Faces of Death
by JMD Nelson
Summary: GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING (Bizarre Sexual Content, Graphic Violence & Language) One year has passed since the events of NEKRomantik 3. Max Caulfield, now living in New York City, continues her depraved romance with Chloe Price. Last time, she killed to protect her dark secret from the outside world. Now, she'll have to do it all over again when trouble comes looking for her. R&R
1. Chapter 1: Nightfall

**Author's Note** **: Hello again readers and welcome back to the Life is** **Strange-verse of** **NEKRomantik 4: Faces of Death** **, sequel to the first story** **NEKRomantik** **3: Till Death.** **I decided to go ahead and write this sequel as I** **felt there was enough left in the tank to do a follow-up to part 3. I've decided to try and make a full length sequel, rather than another short story this time around.**

 **Now, I assume that you read the first story, so you won't be lost and** **that you're familiar enough with the premise of the 2 NEKRomantik grindhouse films, so you know the** **kind of horror story that you're getting yourself into. (Although I think these 2 fanfics have quite a lot more brutal violence in em') Last but definitely not least, I assume that you're familiar with this awesome game franchise,** **Life is Strange** **! If you're not familiar with the games yet, GET FAMILIAR! The games, their characters and the storylines will change your life forever for the better, I'm telling you!**

 **FYI, there are also a few characters from the prequel** **Life is Strange: Before The Storm** **in here as well, so hopefully you're all caught up with the first 2 games. If not, you're gonna be a little lost! (But, I'll do my best to fill you in!)**

 **So, if you're fine** **with continuing this macabre storyline, then by all means, take a seat in the front** **row, kick back and enjoy tonight's feature! It's a real killer!**

 **\- JMD Nelson**

 **Disclaimer** **:** _The author wishes to state for the record that all characters, song lyrics and likenesses to real people in said fan fiction script are the rightful properties of their proper copyrighted affiliates. Author takes no ownership of said intellectual properties. Images were used without permission; however, this fan fiction was written for non-profit purposes and is not intended for sale, mass publication or reproduction._

 **NEKRomantik 4** **:**

 **Faces of Death**

 **Written By** **: JMD Nelson**

 _ **Based on**_ _ **: Dontnod's Life is Strange & Life is Strange Before The Storm**_

" _Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live._ "

\- **Norman Cousins**

 **Chapter 1** **:**

 **Nightfall**

 **New York City**

 **The Streets**

 **October**

 **Wednesday Night**

A small, lone silhouette walked through the rainy streets that late October night in New York City. Their hands were buried deep in the pockets of their coat as their breath came rhythmically out of the darkness of their hood.

 **Max** **: (Narration)** " _My name is Max Caulfield and it's been a little over a year since this hellish little journey of mine began. If you already knew of what happened last autumn, then you already know who I am and what I'm capable of. But for those newcomers, it all started after the death of my childhood best friend Chloe Price, who was also the love of my life…_ "

 **Max Caulfield** then turned and headed into a dark alley way.

 **Max** **: (Narration)** " _A part of my humanity died along with Chloe that dark day. I blame the fucked-up things that Professor Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott did to Rachel Amber, Kate Marsh, my best friend Chloe, myself and to the many other female victims that they defiled for what started the dark change within myself. Sometimes when you survive horrible atrocities, the experience rubs off on you. And sometimes, the only way to deal with such an experience is to become part of it…_ "

Max walked up to a parked black 2017 Honda Civic sedan and unlocked the door. She then climbed behind the wheel and shut the door, not starting it up. She then removed her hood, revealing the sad eyed, former Blackwell student, still with the exact same bob-haircut with the thick, side swept bangs. She sighed, lowering the driver's side sun visor and staring at a few photographs of Chloe and herself. Some of the photos were of them when they were younger. Max smiled and removed one of the Chloe photos, staring at it with a warm smile.

 **Max** **: (Narration)** " _I swore to keep her with me as long as I could. What we'd endured together in another timeline is our experience and ours alone. After she'd passed that day, I stole her body from the wake and I placed it in storage for the remainder of my final school year at Blackwell. And then when I'd left Arcadia Bay after graduation, I took her with me_. _I swore to her and myself that we'd never be apart again. I will contest against anyone who tries to ruin our arrangement of what we have now. I've killed in the past, and I will definitely kill again, should anyone try to separate us_. _Fate had torn us apart many, MANY times before, and I won't let it happen ever again_."

Max stroked Chloe's face on the photo and smiled to herself. She then dug into her handbag and pulled out 2 crumpled up, handwritten notes. One of them read: " _I know who you are and what you've done, Max Caulfield. I'm watching you_." Max shook her head and flipped to the other one. It read: " _Watch your back, Ms. Caulfield. Justice will be served_." Max sighed and dropped the note back into her bag. _Who in the hell would know what she'd done to guarantee her dark secrecy, and why would they follow her all of the way to New York City?_

Max then looked up as a black SUV pulled up into the rainy alleyway, immediately cutting off its lights. 2 shapes sat in its dark interior, one of them having a cigarette. Max stared at the shapes and waved, to which they waved back.

Max quickly got out of her sedan and made her way over to the SUV, to which the occupants reached over and opened the rear door for her. Max got in behind the 2 black youths and shut the door. They all shook hands in immediate recognition. The driver was a slender guy in his late teens with cornrows and a clean-shaven face. He was called **Reggie Parker**. The other was a bulkier guy in his early 20's, glasses, short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He was **Duane Parker** , Reggie's older brother.

 **Max** **:** "Reggie, Duane. It's good to see you guys again."

 **Reggie** **:** "Likewise, Max."

 **Duane** **:** "Yeah Max, always a pleasure."

 **Reggie** **:** "So, what can we do for you, tonight?"

 **Max** **:** "Well, as you know, I'm still receiving these love letters. _Someone's stalking me_."

 **Reggie** **:** "So, you need a _piece?_ "

 **Max** **:** "You read my mind. What do you have for me?"

Duane reached down to the floor and picked up a large black gym bag. He then unzipped it and pulled out a stubby, black pump-action shotgun.

 **Reggie** **:** (Holds it up) "We got this nice little ghetto piece. You can keep it under your pillow case, between your mattress and box spring or by your bed. Haha. I have one of these myself."

 **Max** **:** (Nodding) "Yeah, I like it! What else?"

 **Reggie** **:** (Takes out a SIG SG 552 assault rifle) "What about this big puppy?"

 **Max** **:** "That'd be sweet, but SWAT would show up on my doorstep if I ever used it!"

 **Reggie** **:** (Smiling) "Okay, okay." (Takes out a black sawn off, short barrelled Mossberg Shockwave 590 12-gauge shotgun) "We've also got this little beauty." (Hands it to her) "It's pretty mean and powerful. You can even hide it in your coat or your bag."

 **Max** **:** (Takes it) "Ooh, I like this!" (Racks the slide)

 **Reggie** **:** "That gun and its ammo come pretty cheap. We sell a lot of them 'round NYC."

 **Max** **:** "I'll take it. What else ya got?"

 **Reggie** **:** "Anything that you're lookin' for in particular?"

 **Max** **:** "Something small and easily concealable."

Reggie and Duane both smiled at each other and dug out a black, hard plastic box which held a small, silver, black handled Walther PPK pistol.

 **Reggie** **:** "007's signature pistol. It's small, but effective."

 **Max** **:** "Just what I was looking for. Alright, let's talk bid'ness. I've got a large order for y'all."

 **Reggie** **:** "Hell yeah!" (He and Duane fist bump)

 **A While Later** **…**

Max had bought her **Mossberg Shockwave 590 12-gauge pump-action shotgun** , a 4-inch barrelled **Smith & Wesson Model 686 Revolver**, a silver **Smith & Wesson 4506 automatic pistol**, the **Walther PPK** , a black handled, silver 6-inch Buck Knife and a pair of brass knuckles.

Max had paid the boys for her new toys and had then placed them and their ammo in the backseat of her sedan. She then pulled out of the alleyway, switched on her headlights and sped off down the dark and rainy New York night.

 **Max** **: (Narration)** " _I know that you're probably wondering what happened to my other weapons that I had last year; Chloe's revolver, Chloe's knife and my trusty ol' chainsaw? Well, truth be told and like any smart person, I disposed of them_. _If I knew that this wasn't over, I would've kept them, but I couldn't risk any evidence being linked to me. Now I had to buy some new ones, and boy did I ever!_ _I hope that I don't have to use them. Heh, I also kinda wish that I do. That's pretty sick, right?_ "

She sighed and thumbed the on the stereo, skipping through the tracks on the Pirate Power CD that she'd made for Chloe, wayyy back in the day.

 **Max** **:** **(Narration)** " _I know, how last generation, right? Who even uses CD's anymore?_ " (Stops on _**Barenaked Ladies' "Call and Answer."**_ ) "Ahh, there we go. Great choice, Max. _One of Chloe's favorites_."

Lightning flashed from high above as the rain continued to fall in buckets. Max hummed along with the song and drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel as she drove through the night, heading home to her apartment.

As she rested her left elbow on the window sill and rested her head against her hand, Max began to ponder the notes that had been left, one of them which had been slid under her door and the other which had been left on her windshield under one of the wipers. At first, she'd thought it was a parking ticket, until she turned it over and read it. Whoever it was had to have stayed in Arcadia Bay during the duration that she'd lived there. Either that, or there was more than one person responsible. That same person must've been in Arcadia Bay, had also noticed Max's odd behaviour and had investigated further into her dark secrecy.

But who could it possibly be? Max had been so careful in keeping her oddities a secret. She'd killed anyone who knew anything about her dark secret. **Dana Ward** & **Juliet Watson** were the first victims, and then they were followed by that spoiled rich bitch **Victoria Chase** , her right-hand girls **Taylor Christensen** and **Courtney Wagner**. Neither of Dana or Juliet's boyfriends suspected Max in either of their girlfriend's disappearances. Other than that, there were only a few possibilities of anyone who might know something.

First, there was **Warren Graham** , who'd been close friends with **Kate Marsh** and herself. Max knew that Warren had liked her from the start, but he would've said something to her if he'd suspected anything questionable from her, but he never did. He would've tried to help her, _just as Kate had tried_. There was also **Alyssa Anderson** , who was friendly enough with Max but better friends with Kate. She also didn't seem like the confrontational type, rather just a reluctant bystander. Chloe's mom **Joyce Price** or her stepfather **David Madsen** hadn't seemed to suspect anything was amiss, rather they had wished her well on her journey.

Maybe there was someone else, someone else she had missed-

The faint sound of shouting came through the sound of her music, which she then turned down to listen. Max peered through the window, seeing a car ahead of her slowly following alongside a young female who was walking along a scarcely lit street. Loud rap music thumped from the inside of the car's interior. Max turned off her music, so she could listen.

The driver, a decked out, baseball cap, jersey wearing black guy in his mid 30's was shouting at the short, hooded female, as he kept pace alongside her in his car. The girl was a few years younger than Max, with pale white skin, long black parted, layered hair, dark gray eyes and wore a black hoodie, black denim shorts over black leggings and black boots. She also wore wrist warmers and black nail polish.

 **Driver** **:** "Yo, I'm talkin' at you, Alena! Don't you fucking pretend to ignore me!"

 **Alena** **:** (The girl) "Fuck off, Levi! I told you I quit that shit. I aint interested!"

 **Levi** **:** "Hey! Don't you talk at me that way bitch, or I'll bash your fucking skull in. You're an addict and you'll always be an addict, no matter what that shitty rehab tells you!"

 **Alena** **:** "It's called a wakeup call for a reason, Levi. Try it sometime."

 **Levi** **:** "There aint no cure for your stupid ass. The amount you still owe me for says that much."

 **Alena** **:** "You'll get your money next week! Now leave me alone!"

 **Max** **: (Narration)** " _Huh, talk about déjà vu_. _Another girl owing another drug dealer_."

Max quickly pulled over, yanked her hood up, put on a dark pair of sunglasses and grabbed the small Mossberg shotgun from the back seat, all the while keeping her eyes on the dealer's vehicle in front of her. She then grabbed the box of shells from the backseat, tore open the box and slipped one of the cartridges into the loading port, chambering it right after. She then began to ease forward after the dealer's car, lowering her passenger side window in the process.

 **Levi** **:** "Next week aint good enough! Now get your stupid ass over here and stop makin' me chase you, or you're gonna be sorry! _Real sorry!_ "

 **Alena** **:** (Flipping him off) "Fuck off and leave me alone, you asshole!"

 **Levi** **:** (Stopping his car) "Thassit, now you're gon' be sorry bitch!"

As Levi was unlocking his door, Alena took off running into a dark alleyway. Levi grabbed a Glock 19 from his glove compartment and opened his door, just as Max's car pulled up beside him, her passenger-side window wheeled down. Levi looked like a deer in the headlights as Max stared hatefully out at him, under her jacket's hood and black sunglasses.

 **Levi** **:** "The fuck?" (Points at her) "Yo, you better keep drivin' bitch."

 **Max** **:** (Lifting up the shotgun) " _Goodnight, asshole_." **BLAM!**

Before Levi could even react, the top of his head erupted into a pulpy, red mess of blood, brain matter and chunks of skull, which painted his car interior a bright crimson red. Only Levi's lower jaw and tongue were all that remained of his head as his body was thrown from the force of the blast into the passenger side door with a loud thump. Max then heard Alena scream as she raced off further into the darkness of the alleyway. Max smiled, with the short barrel smoking. She then cocked the slide, ejecting the spent shell casing and then lowered her shotgun, quickly pulling away from Levi's car. The loud boom had echoed through the empty street.

 **Max** **:** (Shouting to Alena) "You owe me one, kid!"

Max smiled as she sped off into the night, leaving one less asshole prowling the night streets.

 **Max** **: (Narration)** " _Wowzer, it's been a while since I last killed anyone, yet it came back to me so quick! I have to admit, it felt great to relive that rush. And the good thing about New York is that no one even bats an eye when a street hood dies. In fact, the police just mop up what's left and file it away. Fuck people like that_. _I'm glad that girl didn't see my face in the darkness, as I would've hated to have to kill her right after I did her a favor_."

Max slowly calmed her breathing and tried to shake off the trembling of hands from the adrenaline rush. The last time she'd felt this way was when she stabbed the ever-loving hell out of Juliet, or when she took a chainsaw to Dana as Kate had watched in horror. Max knew that she could get used to and enjoy this feeling all over again, but slowly decided that she didn't need a trail of bodies leading back to her. _Lord knew that someone was already onto her_.

 **Max's Apartment**

 **Midnight**

Max quietly entered her small, dark apartment on the 3rd floor and took off her black coat and wet shoes. She sighed aloud and rubbed her ears which still rung from the shotgun blast. _Damn, that gun was loud, and had done some real damage_. Max knew that it was a wise purchase, especially if someone was stalking her. _A young woman should always have something to protect herself, especially in New York_.

Max silently made her way to her bedroom and entered, deciding not to turn on the lights. She then made her way over to the bed and sat down on the left side, which faced the window. The curtains were closed, so Max gently leaned over opened them, letting in the pale moonlight. The storm had passed during the rest of her drive home. The clouds had cleared, and the full moon and the stars were shining. Max placed her bag which held her new weapons and then just sat there, staring up at the moon and stars, looking ghostly white in the moonlight.

" _Max? You finally made it home?_ "

Max smiled and looked over at a small shape which was laying in the bed, buried under the thick comforter. Max leaned over the shape and a gentle smooch was heard.

 **Max** **:** (Crawling under the comforter) "Yes Kate, I made it home. Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

 **Kate Marsh** looked up at Max and smiled weakly and tiredly back up at her. She still wore her blonde hair in that messy bun hairstyle with the bangs and looked pretty much the same as she did a year ago. Max got in beside her and Kate crawled into her arms, resting her head on Max's chest. Max smiled, holding her and stroking her hair. Kate smiled and closed her eyes.

 **Max** **: (Narration)** " _That's right, Kate stayed by my side, even after what had happened last year. Sure, I had kept her drugged for a while, but that was so that she'd be more compliant. After Victoria, Taylor and Courtney were disposed of, I gently weened her off of what I'd been giving her. She was still afraid of me for a while, but I slowly brought her back to normal by telling her everything that I'd been through; the first time I got my rewind power, how I sacrificed my best friend Chloe to save Arcadia Bay and how I knew of what Nathan and Professor Mark Jefferson had done to her. And despite how incredible the whole story sounded coming out of my mouth, she actually believed me. She thanked me for finally levelling with her and swore to stay by my side, on the condition that I never kill again or use my power. I don't even know if I still can use it. I'm too afraid to try it and cause more damage than I did before…_ "

 **Kate** **:** "You were out late, Max. I was worried. I tried to wait up for you, but I got too tired."

 **Max** **:** "It's okay, honey. I can handle myself. I'm sorry that I worried you." (Kisses her head)

 **Kate** **:** (Smiling) "It's okay, you're back now. I made you dinner. It's in the oven."

 **Max** **:** "Aww, you're still the sweetest, Kate! I can always rely on you."

 **Kate** **:** (Winking at her) " _Always, Max_. I love you."

 **Max** **:** "I love you too, Kate." (Both kiss)

They both continued to gently kiss in the moonlight, moaning softly as they did so. Max then slowly crawled over Kate as they continued kissing. Max now lay on top of Kate, their lips parting as she began to kiss Kate's neck and collarbone, hearing Kate's breathing trembling. Kate laid there with her eyes closed, moaning and stroking Max's hair as Max massaged Kate's throat with her lips. Max then smiled began to undo Kate's pajama pants.

 **Kate** **:** (Sitting up) "Ah Max, wait! I'm on my period!"

 **Max** **:** (Still undoing her pants) "It's alright, sweetie. _I don't mind if you don't_."

 **Kate** **:** (Unsure, chewing on her lip) "Well, uh… okay…"

 **Max** **:** (Whispering) " _Okay_ …"

Max slowly and lovingly slid off Kate's pajama pants, and then her soft white undies. Kate giggled as her undies came off, as she was a bit ticklish. Kate then removed her white t-shirt, so she now laid back completely naked. Max smiled at her and gently opened Kate's bare white legs, before taking the tampon by its string and gently tugging it out. Kate quietly gasped as she spurted out a small amount of vaginal blood onto the sheets of their bed.

 **Max** **:** (Giggling) " _Mmmm, steak tartare…_ " (Licking her lips)

Max then gently placed Kate's legs on her shoulders, then placed her mouth onto Kate's already moist clit, moaning and massaging Kate's _lips_ with her own. Kate breathed shakily as she watched Max gently suck on the lips of her clit, and gently took Max's head in her hands, tilted her own head back and began to stroke Max's hair, moaning aloud as she did so. Max's loud slurping and sucking noises mingled with that of Kate's gentle moans and shaky breathing. Max gently squeezed Kate's legs with her hands.

 **Kate** **:** "Ah! _That feels good…_ "

 **Max** **:** (Smiling with a mouthful of vaginal blood) " _Mmm, aint you delicious!_ " (Swallows it)

Max then stuffed her mouth back into Kate's clit, as she continued to pleasure her girlfriend. Kate smiled and continued to softly moan in ecstasy, a sweaty, feverish smile forming on her sweet face. The blood smeared on the inside of her legs, Max's lower face and dripped down onto the sheets. Max was making a feast of her, and Kate was enjoying every second of it.

 **Kate** **:** (Eyes close as she smiles) " _Mmmmm hmmmmm hmmm mmmmm hmmm…._ "

Inside the closet of their shared bedroom sat a large, locked chest. Through the keyhole, one could see a gaunt, shrivelled up silhouette, curled up in the fetal position. It was the decaying, mummified body of **Chloe Price** , Max's best friend. It wore an outfit of Chloe's, and wore her signature blue beanie, which was planted over her bright, short blue hair. The skin had begun to wrinkle and tighten over her skeleton, and her hair had begun to fall out of what remained of her scalp. Alongside her body were a few envelopes which housed a ton of Polaroids of her, Max and Kate's nighttime activities. There were many different poses and goings-on happening within the Polaroids, too many to begin naming or guessing.

There was also an old laptop on which the envelopes sat upon. It was Max's old school computer that she'd taken after she'd left Blackwell Academy. It now held a few dark secrets which only she and Kate knew of.

 _Secrets that would soon become threatened once again_.


	2. Chapter 2: Life in The Big City

**Chapter 2** **:**

 **Life in The Big City**

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

 **A Few Hours Later**

A few hours later, Max and Kate laid asleep in their bed, dreaming peacefully together. Max was smiling in her sleep, as Kate's head rested on her shoulder. But as they quietly slept, a light, almost inaudible clicking noise came from inside the locked chest. Max shifted slightly in her sleep, but did not wake.

The mechanical clicking suddenly ended in a louder _click_. After a few short moments, a low, eerie creaking whine began to raise in pitch. The lid of the chest began to slide open as a pair of gaunt, discolored rotten hands pushed the lid open and slowly descended back into the darkness of the chest. After a few moments, a dark shape raised crookedly out of the chest, and began to slump towards the bed where the 2 sleeping occupants laid.

The shape crawled under the covers, with the blankets bulging from their descent. Max stirred slightly in her sleep as the shape crawled up between her legs. Max slowly came to as she felt the presence of another being in their bed.

 _It was a colder, rotten presence, yet somehow familiar._

 **Max** **:** " _Hmmm? Kate?_ "

Max saw the bulging shape under her blankets directly over her lower half and her first thought that it was Kate, who wasn't done with their night of fun. That was until she felt Kate breathing on her neck, her head on Max's shoulder.

 **Max** **:** " _Holy shit…_ "

Max's breath hitched in her throat as her heart began to pound loudly against her ribs. She was almost numb to the shock, but knew that she had to look. Slowly and shakily, Max raised the covers, seeing the rotten, skeletonized face of her best friend Chloe Price staring back at her with open, empty eye sockets.

 **Chloe** **:** (Resting her chin on Max's underwear) "Maaaaaxxx…"

 **Max** **:** (Eyes welling up with tears) " _Chloe! Oh my God!_ "

 **Chloe** **:** " _Max… p-please… let me rest… l-lay me-e to rest…_ "

 **Max** **:** "Chloe… I can't lose you again… Not again, Chloe! I love you… I need you!"

 **Chloe** **:** " _Please, Max… Let me resssst…_ "

 **Max** **:** "I c-c-can't just y-yet! I need a little bit m-more t-time!"

 **Chloe** **:** " _NO_. _No more time…_ "

And with that, Chloe reached a skeletal hand up to what remained of her lips and rotten teeth. Max flinched in disgust as Chloe chewed the remaining flesh off of her fingertips, exposing the jagged tips of her finger bones. She then reached her hand up between Max's legs and towards her bare stomach.

Max hyperventilated as she watched as the pointy, broken and boney fingertips slowly curled into claws and suddenly flayed open the soft, warm flesh of Max's stomach. Max screamed as blood poured out of the torn, ragged wound.

Max's eyes suddenly flew open and she sat bolt up right, glancing around the room, seeing no trace of Chloe. It was just a nightmare. _Another nightmare…_

 **Max** **:** (Narration) " _It's just nightmares… caused by the guilt of immorality._ _They're not real_."

Max slowly lied back down beside Kate, who's arms slowly went over her. Kate's head also rested on Max's shoulder as she gently breathed. Max pulled Kate close and kissed her atop her head, the resting her head against Kate's.

 **Max** **:** (Sighing, eyes closing) "It's okay, we're okay… _Just go back to sleep… Just sleep.._ "

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

 **Thursday Morning**

It was nearing midday as Max sat at her large flat-screen computer in the living room of her and Kate's apartment, clad in a green sleeved, gray Raglan shirt and her pajama shorts. She sipped some coffee as she edited a collection of soon-to-be professional looking ad photos. _**The Fumes' "Rogue River Woman"**_ rocked out at a stable volume from her computer speakers.

 **Max** **: (Narration)** " _I'm pretty much a freelance photographer for hire. I do everything from portraits, to ad photos, you name it, I do it. It's not a dream job but it pays the bills. I don't want to be freelance forever, though. I do want to follow my dreams and be well known for my own style, like Mark Jefferson, but be better than he ever was. I'll get there in time. In the mean time, I study different styles and techniques as I work from home. Once I'm done here, I deliver the fresh prints to the client and cash my cheque at the end of the day. It's really easy and it pays well. Kate also does some modeling for my business work, so she more than earns her keep_. _It also doesn't hurt that she's decided to stay with me._ "

As Max was sitting at her computer, editing her latest client's Central Park scenery photos when she minimized the project, staring at the other minimized item in the taskbar, which was a minimized, Tor program. Max smiled, and slowly checked over her shoulder for Kate. As Max turned down the music, she could still hear Kate breathing softly as she quietly slept in their bedroom. Max nodded her head and then switched to Tor, smiling at the site she was on.

 **Max** **:** (Narration) " _Despite me living a somewhat honest life, I still do have a dark side. The kind of stuff that happened last year doesn't just go away, y'know… I've done my best to try and behave myself, for Kate's sake… but the idea of exploring this darker aspect is almost too good an idea to pass up. Imagine if you will, other people into the same kind of stuff I'm into, a whole network of daring people, willing to explore the dark sides of their own human nature."_

Max quickly checked her private messages on a chat forum website called _**ManicManicUnderground**_. As she clicked on a few of the messages, she smiled at their praise and admiration for the content she'd shared on the site. The items of which had been a few photos of her and Chloe's corpse in a variety of different, explicit poses. Max had been quite careful to remain anonymous by wearing a black masquerade mask, a long wavy brown wig, red lipstick, long black stockings and gloves (and nothing else) for her photos with a decaying Chloe. She'd gotten all sorts of flattering, sick compliments for her nice, firm ass, hot little bod and tight lil' pussy, to which Max ate up like fat kid at an All-You-Can-Eat brunch.

 **Max** **:** (Narration Cont'd) _"Then again, a good relationship is supposedly built on trust… So, what does a few secrets from Kate that say about us? Yes, it probably means I'm a bad girlfriend, but these people on here love me and my content. I haven't shared any photos of Kate yet, as I don't want to share her just yet._ "

Max smiled as she typed on her private, invite-only post: " _200 likes n ill post a sexy lil vid 4 my fans!_ " – vileviolet6969

 **Max** **:** (Narration) " _Vile Violet, my DeepWeb identity… thank God for anonymity_ …" (Pauses) " _You can find anything on the DeepWeb, how do you think I found Reggie and Duane, those guys who sold me my new toys?_ _And_ _before you say 'Max, what if the person leaving those little love letters for you is someone from online?' I already thought of that. But the fact that they use my real name and not my online one tells me that they might not be from the DeepWeb per say, although I'm not gonna outright write it off just yet. The fact that they used my real name means that they're not just some cyber-stalker, but someone I might share my past with…_ "

Max giggled and messaged a few of her fans back for a few minutes. She was then startled by Kate sighing and rolling over, signalling that she had just woken up. Max typed quicker to her online fans and then closed the browser.

 **Max** **:** (Narration) " _I know, the DeepWeb is a bit risky to use an outlet for my pent-up lust, but I just had to share it with other people who share the same, sexual desires. Don't tell Kate, okay?_ "

Kate came out of the bedroom, wearing her white t-shirt and pajama pants. Max smiled at Kate, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and groaning.

 **Max** **:** "Good morning, sweet Kate."

 **Kate** **:** (Smiling) "Ah, good morning, Max! Already at it, huh?"

 **Max** **:** "You bet! Soon I'll have these done and sent down to the agency and we'll have some more cash."

 **Kate** **:** (Coming over and leaning against her chair) "Awesome! How are they coming along?"

 **Max** **:** "Ooh, very nicely…" (Pauses) " _But not as nice as some of our personal photos_."

 **Kate** **:** (Rubs her back) "Oh, I'm sure they're fine."

 **Max** **:** (Chuckling) "Thanks, Kate!"

 **Kate** **:** "Anytime, Max."

 **Max** **:** (Turning back to the computer) "There's some eggs and bacon for ya. I had that dinner you made me last night for breakfast and it was damn good, Kate!"

 **Kate** **:** "Awww, thank you." (Both kiss)

A sudden light knocking began and they both glanced at the door. Max sighed, rolled her eyes and began typing again.

 **Max** **:** "It's that annoying girl scout from down the hall again. God, she's irritating. She either comes by to ask for bottles for recycling or to sell those ass-tasting cookies."

 **Kate** **:** (Smiling) "I'll get it."

Kate unlocked the door and there stood a little 10 or 11-year-old little girl with dark brown parted hair that was tied back into a long, messy ponytail. She also had dark brown eyes and wore a girl scout uniform with the decorated sash and hat. Kate smiled down at the girl who held the handle of a large red wagon filled with boxes of cookies in her hand. Her nametag read **Maisie**. She smiled back at Kate and waved. She spoke with an English accent.

 **Maisie** **:** "Good morning, Ms. Marsh!"

 **Kate** **:** "Why, hello Maisie! How are you doing today?"

 **Maisie** **:** "I'm very good Ms. Marsh! How are you?"

 **Kate** **:** "Never better!"

Maisie's smile then wavered a little as she saw Max glance at her from her work at the computer. Max then shot Maisie a dark look and turned back to her work.

 **Maisie** **:** (Smiling back up at Kate) "So, would I be able to interest you in some girl scout cookies? I know how much you love the Mint Thins!"

 **Kate** **:** "Sure thing, Maisie! We'll get our usual. 4 boxes please."

 **Maisie** **:** "Sure thing!"

 **Kate** **:** "I've just gotta go and grab my purse. Come on in, I'll just be a moment."

 **Maisie** **:** (Enters) "Thank you."

As Kate ventured off to the bedroom, Masie looked around the small apartment smiling at all of the artsy knickknacks and portraits displayed throughout. She then heard Max's chair creak and turned to see Max turning to face her.

 **Max** **:** "So, what is it this time, Maisie? Are you raising money for charity or a jamboree?"

 **Maisie** **:** "A charity jamboree, actually."

 **Max** **:** (Rolls her eyes) " _Jesus_ …"

 **Maisie** **:** "It's actually a lot of fun and for a good cause. Charity work always makes you feel like your doing the right thing."

 **Max** **:** (Smirking) " _So does saving your money_."

 **Maisie** **:** "It's not asking too much to help someone else out, Ms. Caulfield."

 **Max** **:** (Scoffs) "Only when it benefits both parties, Maisie, _only when it benefits both parties…_ "

Maisie frowned at Max, who tried unsuccessfully to hide a chuckle. Max then slapped her bare legs rhythmically and turned back to her computer. Kate emerged from the bedroom, counting her money. She then came up to Maisie and handed her the cash. Maisie took it and then smiled up at Kate, handing her the boxes, which she took.

 **Maisie** **:** "Thank you very much, Ms. Marsh! You're helping a good cause!"

 **Kate** **:** "No problem, sweetie! Anytime!"

 **Maisie** **:** (Leaving) "Have a good day, Ms. Marsh." (Pauses) "You too, Ms. Caulfield."

 **Max** **:** (Still working on her new photos) " _Uh huh_."

Kate shut and locked the door, as the squealing of the wagon wheels began to descend away from their door. Kate turned to Max and raised her eyebrows.

 **Kate** **:** "You should be nicer to her, Max. She's just a sweet little kid."

 **Max** **:** "Why? We can't stand each other. Nothing's changed in the time that we've been here."

 **Kate** **:** "Well, give her a chance to warm up to you."

 **Max** **:** "Naw, I have all I need right here, in this suite. All I need is you, Kate."

 **Kate** **:** (Coming over) "Awww, you'll always have me, Max." (Hugs her from behind, kisses her cheek) "I love you, Max!"

 **Max** **:** (Eyes close) "Thank you, Kate. I love you, too!"

 **Kate** **:** "You're welcome." (Both kiss)

They both remained like that for a few moments, before Kate snapped her fingers, remembering something. Max sat up, showing interest.

 **Kate** **:** "Max, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

 **Max** **:** (Eyebrows raised) "Oh?"

 **Kate** **:** (Pulling up a chair beside her) "It's about Chloe."

 **Max** **:** (Nodding) "I'm listening…"

 **Kate** **:** "She's really starting to show her decay and rigor mortis. Soon, we won't be able to move her without breaking her. Heck, she's basically stuck in the fetal position."

 **Max** **:** "Yeah, I was thinking about that. But don't worry, I have a plan to help with that."

 **Kate** **:** "Oh? What's that?"

 **Max** **:** "It's a surprise. I ordered something online that'll make her feel just like new again."

 **Kate** **:** "Awesome, I can't wait!"

Max then snapped her fingers, remembering something that _she_ wanted to show, rather give Kate. It was now Kate's turn to look interested. Max bent down and began digging in her shoulder bag. Max cussed quietly as she continued rummaging.

 **Kate** **:** "Did you just remember something you wanted to tell me?"

 **Max** **:** (Digging in her shoulder bag) "Better. I have something for you."

 **Kate** **:** "Oh?"

 **Max** **:** (Handing her a hard-plastic case) "Here ya go."

 **Kate** **:** (Smiling confused) "What's this?"

 **Max** **:** "It's a surprise. Go on, open it up."

 **Kate** **:** (Opens it up) "Oh wow, look at that!" (Sees the Walther PPK pistol) "It's a gun…"

 **Max** **:** "It's for protection, after all of those love letters someone's leaving us. You should have something to fight back with, whether it be stalkers or robbers."

 **Kate** **:** "Yeah, no I like it… it's just I've never used one before!"

 **Max** **:** "We can take it down to a gun range anytime and have some practice. Just lemm'e know when, and we'll do it."

 **Kate** **:** "I dunno what to say… um, thank you, Max!"

 **Max** **:** "You're quite welcome, Kate!" (Points) "Remember one thing if you're nervous… you don't have to kill anybody, just show that you have it. Sometimes deterrence works better…"

 **Kate** **:** "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

 **Max** **: (Narration)** " _Now you're all probably wondering why in the hell I gave Kate a gun. The reason is simple, really. Kate's come along way since we began this taboo little adventure of ours. She's been more than loyal to me from the beginning and I trust her with my life. Giving her the gun shows my faith in her. I know she won't double cross me, my sweet little Kate Marsh… I love you so much…"_

 **New York City **

**Streets**

 **Alena Christensen** , the punk chick in black from the night before, ducked into the first and only phonebooth that she'd seen all morning. She swept some of the black hair out of her face as she dug for some loose change. She then grabbed out her cellphone and saw that she had 2 unread messages. One of them read: " _Yo Alena, wake up! We have a meeting this morning! Didja forget?_ " The 2nd read: " _ALENA? Are you there? Txt me back when u get this_." Alena scoffed as she located some spare change and then removed it, taking the pay phone from the hook and shoving the coins in, before checking a number that she scribbled down on a small white card. After dialling the number, there was one ring, then someone picked up.

 **Voice** **:** " _New York City Police Department, anonymous tip line, how can I help you today?_ "

 **Alena** **:** "Hi, good morning. I have a tip regarding the description of the shooter in the Levi Lamont Millar murder case last night."

 **Voice** **:** " _Okay, go ahead_."

 **Alena** **:** "They were a white female, wearing a black hooded raincoat, a pair of black sunglasses and had short brown hair with bangs. They drove a black sedan and also used a small, pump-action shotgun as the murder weapon."

 **Voice** **:** " _Okay, one sec."_ (Typing) _"And did you witness this, first hand, ma'am?_ "

 **Alena** **:** "Yes, I wasn't that far away from the incident when it happened. I saw the female shoot him in the face. It was awful!"

 **Voice** **:** " _Then you should probably come in and fill out a report, whatever may help-_ "

 **Alena** **:** (Hangs up) " _Shit, I knew that was going to happen_ … At least that description of the shooter will take away any and all suspicion off of me, even though the police will still probably question me about it."

Alena then felt the cell in her pocket hum and vibrate, signalling that she was getting another text. Alena quickly read it. It read: " _Aleeenaaa… WAKE UP_." Alena grunted, checked the street address and began to irritably type it out. She then waited a few moments, digging in her pocket for her smokes. A quick reply later cancelled her action, which read: " _Wait there. I'm in the area_." Alena rolled her eyes and exited the phonebooth, waiting by the curb.

As Alena lit up a cigarette and took a few long drags, she began to question who it was who killed Levi last night. If she'd stayed out of the alleyway, she might've gotten a better look at who the shooter was, better yet, their licence plate. Not that she cared for at all for Levi, who was an aggressive, drug dealing asshole who had lived at home with his 2 baby mamas, but she didn't want to end up taking the blame for his murder. Maybe the shooter was someone Levi had pissed off, a rival gang member or a psycho ex-girlfriend.

Well whatever happened, Levi deserved what it, and no one but his fat ass, diabetic, one legged mama would miss his black ass now. _Rest in peace, mother fucker_.

As Alena finished up her smoke, a silver 2017 Nissan Rogue Sport SL SUV pulled up to the curb and honked once. Alena saw the female driver, with their short, shoulder length auburn hair, who was staring irritably at her with those blue eyes and dark, narrowed eyebrows. Alena made her way up to the car and the driver opened the passenger-side door for her to get in. Alena climbed in, shutting the door behind her. She then waited a few moments before turning to the driver who stared at her, awaiting a response.

 **Alena** **:** "Oh no, don't you look at me like that, _Steph_. I was actually up when you said, I just-"

 **Steph** **:** "You just had to go and see that mother fucker Levi for a midnight fix, right?"

 **Alena** **:** (Offended) "NO! I told you that I quit that life. I had something else to take care of."

 **Steph** **:** "Yeah, like what?"

 **Alena** **:** " _It's not important_."

 **Steph** **:** (Slapping the steering wheel) " _Dammit Alena_ , I thought you were finished with that mother fucker! I thought you were serious when you said that you wanted to turn your life around and help me and Mikey make this damn movie of ours."

 **Alena** **:** "I am serious Steph, it's just-"

 **Steph** **:** "I need my lead star's head in the game! If you really wanna pitch this movie, you've gotta be clean and thinking straight. No fixes, no relapses. You've gotta be dead serious."

 **Alena** **:** "I am serious about this, Steph. I'll tell you about it later. It's a bit personal right now."

 **Steph** **:** (Pulling away from the curb) " _Fine, whatever_."

 **Steph Gingrich** drove the car in irritated silence, not knowing the truth behind Alena's secrecy, that she had in fact witnessed a murder last night. Steph still looked somewhat similar to the last time that we saw her, but she had added blonde streaks to her short, shoulder length hair. She'd also kept her light gray beanie with the flame on it, which was a proud metaphor for her own open homosexuality. She then sighed aloud and switched on the radio, which began playing _**Rush's "Closer To The Heart."**_ Alena grumbled and then lowered her sun visor, immediately staring up at a few, old pics of Rachel Amber, the Blackwell Academy sweetheart. Steph grunted when she saw the pics begin fluttering in the breeze of Alena's open window. Steph irritably leaned over and closed the visor with a loud, audible snap.

 **Steph** **:** (Irritated)"Alena!"

 **Alena** **:** (Hands up) "Gee sorry, I didn't mean to threaten your precious pics of your old girl crush."

 **Steph** **:** "They're special to me, okay?"

 **Alena** **:** "How so?"

 **Steph** **:** "I wanted her while I was still at Blackwell Academy. But she wanted and eventually got someone else… a girl by the name of Chloe Price."

 **Alena** **:** "Oh…"

 **Steph** **:** "It's haunted me for years, ever since I left Blackwell. I guess I never got over it… _especially after Rachel Amber died…_ "

 **Alena** **:** "Jesus, I'm sorry Steph."

 **Steph** **:** "It's okay, Alena, you didn't know." (Sighs) "I never even got to go to the funeral. I went and paid my respects much later on. But by that time, her girlfriend Chloe had died as well."

 **Alena** **:** " _Bitch_."

 **Steph** **:** "I thought so at first too, but Rachel liked her. And Chloe was pretty chill, I liked her. They seemed so happy together, and I guess all I wanted was for Rachel to be happy. If she was happy, then I was happy. That's why I decided to hang onto those pics of her until I got over her. But I guess that never happened."

 **Alena** **:** "All good, boss. You will. You'll find someone else."

 **Steph** **:** "I hope so, Alena, I really do."

 **Alena** **:** "So, no hard feelings?"

 **Steph** **:** (Sighs) "No hard feelings, Alena."

They both smiled pleasantly at one another and then fist bumped each other. Steph then dug in the jacket of her pocket and dug out her cellphone. She then handed it over to Alena, while keeping her eyes on the road. Alena gently took it and then glanced down at it, reading the ad on the screen, her lips moving along with the words.

 **Alena** **:** "What's this?"

 **Steph** **:** "It's just what we need for our pitch meeting. Max Caulfield is a freelance photographer, with all kinds of techniques and styles. She can shoot our actors in full costume and our miniatures as well as other props that are too large to take to our pitch meeting."

 **Alena** **:** "Can't we do our own photography ourselves and save some money?"

 **Steph** **:** "We could, but if she's as good as she says she is, especially with her being from Blackwell Academy, then we can use her skills to make our art stand out from the rest. These people don't want mere simplicity, they want something pure and stylish! So, we give her a call and set up an appointment to meet with her. Then if she'll work for us, we'll be fully ready for our pitch meeting." (Snapping her fingers a few times) " _Bada-bing-bada-boom_."

 **Alena** **:** "It also says here that she went to Blackwell Academy. Do you know her?"

 **Steph** **:** "Never met her. But at least we've got that connection, from one school alumni to another. Who knows, maybe she even knew Rachel herself…"

Alena gave Steph a warm smile as Steph dialed the contact number as they pulled up to a red light. Steph put the phone to her ear and heard 2 rings, then a click as someone picked up.

 **Max** **: (Voice)** "Hello, Max Caulfield here."

 **Steph** **:** " _Hello, good morning Max, my name's Steph Gingrich and I saw your ad on Kijiji…_ "


	3. Chapter 3: Steph Gingrich

**Chapter 3** **:**

 **Steph Gingrich**

 **Max's Apartment**

Max was getting dressed as Kate stood in their bedroom doorway, watching her. Max turned, saw her watching and smiled back at her. Kate in turn, smiled back warmly at Max.

 **Kate** **:** "What did you say her name was again?"

 **Max** **:** (Checking herself out in the mirror) " _Steph Gingrich_."

 **Kate** **:** "And she wants to meet today?"

 **Max** **:** "Yes."

 **Kate** **:** "What about our other client?"

 **Max** **:** "All done. I just have to drop them off before I go and meet our new clients. You can come along if you want."

 **Kate** **:** "Naw, someone has to wait for your mail. I can't wait to see what you have planned to fix Chloe up."

 **Max** **:** "Trust me, she'll be good as new." (Pauses) "I had a dream about Chloe last night."

 **Kate** **:** "Really? What was it about?"

 **Max** **:** "She was sad… I tried my best to talk with her but my attempts failed." (Turns to Kate) "I'm not much of a believer, but you are… Do you think she knows? Y'know, about what I'm doing? _What we're doing? From wherever she is now?_ "

 **Kate** **:** " _Definitely_ …" (Comes in and holds her from behind) "You promised me that we'd lay her to rest or cremate her when we couldn't use her anymore. At least with cremation, you'll still be able to keep her with us."

 **Max** **:** (Massaging Kate's cheeks with her thumbs) "And I'm going to uphold that promise! Soon we'll be done with our little arrangement. Soon, I'll let her rest in peace."

 **Outside of Max's Apartment**

 **Street Below**

A black 2018 Bentley Continental GT sat parked behind a few other cars, as the driver sat, writing in a notebook. He was called **Aaron Korey** and he was a tall, slender guy in his mid 30's, with light brown parted wavy hair, a neatly trimmed beard, blue eyes and wore a dark gray coat, dark gray scarf, dark blue button up shirt, blue jeans and brown hiking boots.

 _ **John Cale's "Big White Cloud"**_ was playing on his car stereo as he finished writing in his notebook. He then suddenly glanced up as he heard a light knocking on his passenger side window. He snapped his head in the direction and saw a small girl scout waving in at him, waiting at his passenger side door. It was Maisie. He sighed and wheeled down the window. Like Maisie, he spoke with an English accent.

 **Aaron** **:** "Yes, little one?"

 **Maisie** **:** (Peering in at him) "You waiting for someone, mister?"

 **Aaron** **:** "Sort of. What can I do for you?"

 **Maisie** **:** (Smiling) "I was wondering if you'd like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

 **Aaron** **:** (Glancing out of the windshield) "Not right now, sweetie."

 **Maisie** **:** (Smile fading) "Please? It's for a good cause!"

 **Aaron** **:** (Watching the entrance to the apartment) "I'm sure it is, sweetie. I'm just a little bit busy at the moment."

Maisie turned to the apartment entrance and saw Max come walking out, wearing her leather coat and sunglasses. Maisie shuddered at the sight of her, just as she'd done the many times she'd seen her. Something about Max always gave Maisie the creeps, although she couldn't be exactly sure why. Maisie then turned back to Aaron, and saw him taking pictures of Max getting into her car with a Nikon camera. Maisie quietly cleared her throat.

 **Maisie** **:** "Are you spying on Max Caulfield?"

Aaron glanced over at Maisie, who was staring back at him, a confused expression on her face. He'd thought she'd left when he wouldn't buy her Scout cookies. He sighed, reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out his wallet. As he did so, Maisie saw his hip holster, which the handle of a revolver stuck out of. Maisie gasped quietly, but pretended not to see it.

 **Aaron** **:** (Digging out some bills) "I promised someone that I'd keep an eye on her. That's all." (Pauses) "How many for 2 boxes?"

 **Maisie** **:** (Suddenly smiling) "10 dollars."

Aaron leaned over and handed her 2 $10 bills, which she took and inspected. Maisie then glanced at him. But he wasn't looking at her, as he's turned back to Max, glancing through his camera, and then checking his watch he began to scribble down something in his notebook.

 **Maisie** **:** "Oops, you over paid, sir."

 **Aaron** **:** (Writing) "Keep it. The other ten's for your silence."

 **Maisie** **:** (Staring) "Oh… okay…" (Pockets the cash)

Maisie grabbed the 2 boxes from the wagon and handed them to him, which he quickly took, placing them beside him, before glancing back in Max's direction. Ahead of him and a few cars up, Max was starting up her engine. Aaron did the same, before glancing back at Maisie.

 **Maisie** **:** "Max isn't the nicest. She scares me…"

 **Aaron** **:** "You oughta stay away from her, kid. _She's bad news_."

 **Maisie** **:** "What do you mean?"

 **Aaron** **:** "Nothing, don't worry about it, sweetie. Remember, you never saw me."

 **Maisie** **:** "Okay… Have a nice day, sir."

 **Aaron** **:** "You too, kid."

As Max pulled away from the curb, Aaron followed in suit, being sure to keep a good distance from her, to avoid suspicion. Aaron kept her car in his view as he tailed after her, his heart rate beginning to increase slightly, just as it had done many times before on his other pursuits. The fear of getting caught was to be expected in his line of work as a private investigator, but never once had he been caught. He'd come close a few times, but he'd always gotten lucky or over came it. But the fear of getting careless and being caught was always there, especially when he was close to closing a case.

He just hoped that that little girl scout would stay quiet.

So far and what Aaron had seen from Max was that it was just her and Kate who lived in their shared 3rd story apartment. His client had given him Max's new address during their initial meeting, after their growing concern for her and Kate's well-being had reached its peak, especially after Kate's suspected heavy drug use, which had made a lot of her fellow classmates and teachers at Blackwell Academy concerned. Drug use wasn't like Kate at all.

There were other details that he'd learned from the client as well, such as Max and Kate dropping out of Blackwell Academy and leaving Arcadia Bay a little over a year ago. They had then relocated to New York. It had seemed suspicious that they had left so suddenly from Arcadia Bay, a little after the disappearances of 5 female students from Blackwell Academy. And what was even more unsettling was that the 5 missing female students were never seen or heard from again. The timing was almost too perfect.

But Aaron hoped that it was just a coincidence.

 **Steph Gingrich's Apartment**

A while later, Max pulled up at another, larger apartment building. She rechecked the address that Steph had given her and exited the vehicle. Max then went inside. She paused at the intercom board and buzzed Steph's suite number. There was a slight pause, and then-

 **Female Voice** **:** "Hello?"

 **Max** **:** "Hi, this is Max Caulfield. I'm looking for Steph Gingrich?" (Door buzzes and unlocks)

Max shrugged and opened the door, venturing into the building.

Outside, Aaron had pulled up behind another line of cars, to distance himself from Max's car. As he did so, he opened the glove compartment and removed a black case. He quickly opened it up and began putting together a directional microphone.

Max arrived at the door on the 3rd floor, knocking lightly. After a few moments, the door opened and a punk girl in a black hoodie, with long black hair stood there, looking a bit startled. She stared at Max for a few moments, her dark eyes staring into Max's.

 **Max** **:** "H-hi. Steph Gingrich?"

 **Alena** **:** "Naw, n-name's Alena. Come on in, Ms. Caulfield."

 **Max** **:** "Oh, thank you."

Alena stepped aside and Max entered, looking around the bright industrial loft. There were sci-fi and fantasy movie posters draped on the walls, as well as posters for indie bands she'd never heard of. A D&D tabletop game sat set-up on the glass coffee table between 2 black leather sofas which faced each other. The place was beautiful, much more spacious and extravagant than Max's own apartment. She honestly felt a little envious.

Alena took a seat at a bar stool by the open kitchen and stared at Max, as if studying her. Honestly, Alena seemed a little on edge at the sight of her. Through her last while of being suspicious and overly observant, Max had become quite good at reading people. Alena seemed nervous…

Steph was standing with her back to them, while she was cooking something in frying pan. She turned slightly and saw her guest smiling and waving at her. Steph smiled in return, taking out her headphones. She then turned down the heat on the stove top, before coming over and extending her hand to Max, who shook it in response.

 **Steph** **:** (Shaking hands) "Hello Ms. Caulfield! It's nice to meet you. I'm Steph."

 **Max** **:** "Hey Steph! Nice to meet you to. You can call me Max."

 **Steph** **:** "Sweet! I see you've met Alena."

 **Max** **:** (Glancing at Alena) "Yep. Hi Alena!"

 **Alena** **:** "… H-hi."

 **Steph** **:** "Sorry, I was just making some late lunch. Had a long night last night." (To Alena) "Hey, can you finish frying that up?"

 **Alena** **:** (Going over to the stove) "Sure… I guess..."

 **Steph** **:** "Thanks a mill." (To Max) "Please, do have a seat. Can I get you anything, Max? Coffee, juice, soda?"

 **Max** **:** (Taking a seat at the sofas) "Mmm, I'll take a coffee."

 **Steph** **:** "Anything in particular?"

 **Max** **:** "Cream, 2 sugars please. Thank you."

 **Steph** **:** "Comin' right up."

Max set her portfolio down and glanced around the large loft, knowing that this was the kind of upgraded home that she wanted her and Kate to have. They deserved better, not that their apartment was awful or anything. It just didn't feel like a long-term home.

 **Steph** **:** (Handing her the coffee) "There ya go, Max. Careful, it's hot!"

 **Max** **:** (Takes it) "Thank you, Ms. Gingrich."

 **Steph** **:** (Light-hearted laugh) "You're quite welcome. And please, call me Steph."

 **Max** **:** "Sure thing, Steph! This is a really nice place you've got here!"

 **Steph** **:** "Oh, thank you! Yeah, a lot of people compliment it. I'm very proud of it, myself!"

 **Max** **:** (Takes a sip) "Looks very expensive."

 **Steph** **:** "It can be. But I make more than enough to get by. Plus, Alena's my roommate, so that helps." (Winks at Alena, who nods)

 **Max** **:** (Smiles) "That's good." (Takes another sip) "So, what can I do for you, Steph?"

 **Steph** **:** "Well, I'm looking for an ace photographer to help me and my friends pitch our film idea to an independent studio."

 **Max** **:** "Filmmaking? _Interesting!_ "

 **Steph** **:** "Yes, we're in the middle of filming an indie sci-fi action flick called _Reapers_ , which is a story about space vampires." (Pauses) "Trust me, it's cooler than it sounds! It's got kind of a steampunk and Mad Max vibe to it. Lots of guns and gore!"

 **Max** **:** "That sounds kick ass!"

 **Steph** **:** "Thanks! So, I do camera work, costume designing and storyboards for Phenomenal Pictures, which is an indie movie company that funds and produces indie horror, sci-fi and documentary style movies, as well as some music videos. I've been with them for a few years now, and they're all pretty cool people."

 **Max** **:** "That's awesome!"

 **Steph** **:** "Thanks. It was actually one of the company founders named Emil Olmos that encouraged me to work on the story for Reapers, which I had pitched to him a while ago. He liked the script and the idea so much, he convinced the others to take a chance with my story."

 **Max** **:** "I wanna see it!"

 **Steph** **:** "Well, you'll be one of the first to do so, as well as see behind the scenes, if you accept the job. All I need is that professional photogenic touch on some of the props, as well as the actors in costume and the like. You'll be paid handsomely for your work as well as be invited to the premier of Reapers when it's finished." (Pauses, smiles at Max) "So, whaddaya say?"

 **Max** **:** "Not just a YES, but a HELL YES!" (Both shake hands)

 **Steph** **:** (Smiles, relieved) "Thank you so much! We really tried to shoot the promo stuff ourselves, but it came out horribly. Plus, we're falling a bit behind schedule, so we wouldn't have been able to do that in time. But you just saved us!"

 **Max** **:** "Glad to hear it!"

 **Steph** **:** (Motioning her to follow) "Here, I'll show you some of what we're working on."

 **Max** **:** (Gets up, follows after her) "Ha ha, awesome!"

Alena slowly got up and followed after the 2 girls, stopping in the living room area. She replayed the previous night's events in her head as she watched Max follow after Steph. Levi had been yelling at Alena about her debt, and had been climbing out of his car, gun in hand, when that girl pulled up along side him, pulling out a small pump-action shotgun and blasting Levi in the face, turning his head into steaming spaghetti sauce. Alena had saw the gun-woman in the briefest moment of the muzzle flash.

 _And the shooter had looked very similar to Max. Same haircut and same sounding voice._

 **Max** **:** "I've been thinking about expanding from photography to film for quite some time."

 **Steph** **:** (Smiles, shrugs) "Hey, who says you can't do both, am I right?"

 **Max** **:** "Amen, sister!"

 **Steph** **:** "Anything specific, if you don't mind my asking?"

 **Max** **:** (Smiling, remembering _Vile Violet_ ) " _Something horror oriented… and experimental_."

 **Steph** **:** "Ooh, sounds fun! Well, if you wanna make a name for yourself, Phenomenal Pictures has definitely got you covered, Max! We've got everything, _sound proof studios, a kick ass editorial department with the best tech_ , anything and everything you could want in an indie flick. If and when you have a finished script & some cool ideas, lemme know as I can probably help you pitch it to the studio."

 **Max** **:** "Really? Awesome! Thanks Steph!"

 **Steph** **:** (Smiles, winks) "No problem, Max."

Alena watched as Max and Steph disappeared into the back room, then she glanced down at Max's portfolio and quickly slid it open. There was an array of different styles of photos as well as different subjects. Alena saw a few nudes, a couple with the same model, some petite blonde girl with her hair tied up in a bun. A sticky note attached to the photo read _Kate_. There was a small polaroid among the stack of photos, which was a behind-the-scenes selfie featuring ' _Kate_ ' and Max herself. Alena quickly pocketed the small photo and closed the portfolio folder. ' _If Max was the shooter, then I now have a name and picture of her_ ,' Alena thought to herself, ' _Just to be on the safe side_.'

Outside, Aaron had his directional mic pointed at the loft, and was recording everything thing that the girls were saying. His cellphone rang and he checked the number on the screen.

 _It was his client_.

 **Aaron** **:** (Answering) "Hello, long time, no see."

 **Voice** **:** "Likewise. So, any new developments?"

 **Aaron** **:** "I'm actually on the job right now. As for any new developments, I'm getting close. There are a few more things I'm going to try, just to see if they work. If your gut feeling's correct, then we might catch her with her pants down. I hope you're sure about this."

 **Voice** **:** "I'm completely sure. I had a bad feeling ever since I noticed the change in her. I know her, Mr. Korey, and I know when she's hiding something."

 **Aaron** **:** "Well, I'll do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this."

 **Voice** **:** "There's a bonus if you can get a confession out of her."

 **Aaron** **:** "Very generous. I'll call you with the next update."

After he hung up, Aaron glanced through a pair of binoculars, seeing nothing in the open window. He also increased the volume on his directional mic, hearing the girls' voices more faintly. They were deeper in the loft interior, and further out of range.

 **Aaron** **:** (Lowers the directional mic in defeat) " _Shit_."

Steph led Max into a back room where a large collection of full headed, demonic looking vampire masks stood on display. They were bald, fanged things, kind of reminiscent of Baraka from Mortal Kombat. There were also racks of costumes, shelves of prop weapons, and storyboards which were posted all over the back wall. Max smiled and turned to Steph, who was pleased with her reaction.

 **Max** **:** " _Wowzer!_ "

 **Steph** **:** "I'm glad to see that you're impressed!"

 **Max** **:** "This looks amazing, Steph. You really have something here!"

 **Steph** **:** "Thanks!" (Pauses) "We'll be filming all of today, but you can start tomorrow if that works for you."

 **Max** **:** "That's perfect."

 **Steph** **:** (Smiles) "Good, good."

 **Max** **:** "Hey, there's sketch of Alena as a sexy vampire chick named Lilith."

 **Steph** **:** "Yep, she plays my main character. She's a good guy vampire in charge of a group of human mercenaries who are hunting the leader of the vampire cult named Varek. He's responsible for unleashing a virus that's quickly converting the world into his creatures."

 **Max** **:** "Ooh, I love it!"

 **Steph** **:** "I'm glad you do, Max!" (Pauses) "Hey uh, I know that we just met, and that you probably wanna keep our relationship professional, but I wanna ask you something personal. Would that be okay?"

 **Max** **:** (Turns to her, shrugs) "Yeah, sure. What would you like to know?"

 **Steph** **:** (Smiles, relieved) "Well…" (Pauses) "I know that you went to Blackwell Academy, it said so on your online resume. I did too, back in the day."

 **Max** **:** "Oh? Sweet!"

 **Steph** **:** "I knew Chloe Price. I also knew a few students that you probably did as well."

 **Max** **:** "Chloe… Chloe was my best friend."

 **Steph** **:** "Really? Huh, small world!"

 **Max** **:** (Smiles) "Very small."

 **Steph** **:** "She was pretty cool. Gave no shits and took on the world."

 **Max** **:** "Ha ha, that's Chloe alright!"

 **Steph** **:** "It sure is… But I have to ask… did you know Rachel Amber?"

 **Max** **:** (Pauses) "No, never met her. Chloe knew her. She talked a lot about her. It actually made me wanna meet Rachel herself. Why do you ask?"

 **Steph** **:** "Just curious. Yeah, Chloe was very close to her.

 **Max** **:** " _You have no idea_."

 **Steph** **:** (Snickers) "Heh, I actually envied her. Rachel Amber was the popular starlet of Blackwell Academy. It was pretty cool that she and Chloe had each other."

 **Max** **:** "I know, I'm glad that she had someone to look after her. Shame what happened to her, though. And to Chloe."

 **Steph** **:** "I know. I'm sorry, Max. I hope I'm not triggering you in any way."

 **Max** **:** "No, not at all. I love talking and thinking about Chloe. It makes me feel better."

 **Steph** **:** " _I heard that_. Well, I'm glad that I met another Blackwell alumni."

 **Max** **:** "Heh, me too, Steph. Me too. And I look forward to working with you." (Holds out her hand)

 **Steph** **:** (Shakes it) "And you as well!"

 **Outside**

A while later, Aaron was heading back to his car, just as Max was exiting Steph's apartment building. He was irritated. He'd been in Max's car and had found and taken one of the crumpled-up _love letters_ that Max was getting. Worse yet, Aaron knew that it had to be his client, or someone that his client knew, who knew about the situation. He couldn't have a loose cannon complicating things while he was on the case. He'd have to have a word with his client.

Aaron quickly and unsuspiciously climbed into his car as Max crossed the street and got into her car. Aaron quickly checked his laptop which was open in the passenger seat. He checked on a program which had a 'LIVE' icon above it. He hoped that the audio bug he'd planted in her car moments before would lead to something.

As Max peeled away from the curb, Aaron followed after her, staying a few cars behind. He placed in an earphone and listened through the bug as he could hear Max dialling someone's number. After a short while, she spoke. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear whoever was on the other line as he couldn't bug her phone as she had it with her.

 **Max** **:** **(Voice)** "Hey sweet Kate! How's it going?" (Pauses) "Yes, I'm fine. Yes, I've got the job! Awww, thank you!" (Pauses) "Yeah, she's really nice, I like her! And guess what? She went to Blackwell Academy, too! Isn't that cool?" (Pauses) "I know, I know. Hey, off topic… did my mail arrive? It did?! Great!" (Pauses) "Yeah, I'll show you when I get home. Yep, I've dropped off the client's photos, so I've just gotta cash that check and I'll head on home." (Pauses) "Alright, see you soon, Kate!" (Hangs up)

Aaron nodded his head, making a right turn and taking a shortcut to where Max's apartment was located. He had a while before his sleuthing continued.

 **Bachman Hotel**

After a short while, Aaron had stowed his car in the hotel's underground parking lot and had made his way up to his room on the 4th floor. He entered, placed his belongings on the nightstand and had went over to the large window where the telescope sat. He glanced through it, being able to see down into Max and Kate's apartment, which sat right across the street and a floor below, giving him a perfect vantage point. He checked the telescope and saw the large parcel box sitting in the living room. Kate was sitting on the sofa, having a cup of tea as she waited for Max to return home.

 **Aaron** **:** "Damn, if only I could get _you_ to leave the apartment with Max, I could sneak inside and have a look around. Maybe I could plant a few bugs around the suite and get some more info on what my client's looking for."

As Aaron continued to spy on Kate, he saw her suddenly turn her head, get up and head to the front door of her apartment. She opened the door and looked down at someone or something. She looked like she was conversing with whoever or whatever, and that's when Aaron saw the Girl Scout from before, the very same one that sold him the cookies. Kate allowed her into the apartment and followed after her after shutting the door. The girl sat on the couch as Kate went over to a small cage in the living room and removed a small black and white bunny. Kate then brought it over to the girl, and they both cuddled and pet the small creature.

 **Aaron** **:** "Huh, so that's how you know Kate and Max…"

He hoped and prayed that the little girl scout wasn't in any danger by knowing them, especially with what he suspected what Max Caulfield was capable of…

Aaron's phone suddenly rang, making him jump from where he sat. He turned and grabbed his cell from where it sat and checked the name of the caller. It read: Lily Korey. Aaron smiled, sighed and answered it.

 **Aaron** **:** "Heyyy honey!"

 **Lily** **:** "Hello sweetie! Sorry hon, I know you're probably busy and all…"

 **Aaron** **:** "Naw, just putting in some extra time. Are you feeling lonesome for me, Lil?"

 **Lily** **:** "Of course, I'm missing you ya big dummy!" (Laughs) "I want my husband back, already!"

 **Aaron** **:** (Laughing) "Well don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I'm sooo close to wrapping this case up…"

 **Max & Kate's Apartment** **:**

While Aaron was chatting with his wife back in Arcadia Bay, Kate was watching Maisie with admiration as she played with Kate's pet bunny Alice. Her phone then vibrated, startling her. Kate checked her text notification and saw that it was from Max. Kate then silently read the text. It read: _heyyy kate, itz madmax! just had a totally kickazz idea! feelin like celebrating n stuff so grab ur gun and meet me fortune firing range! Time 2 show u how 2 use ur gun! – max_

Kate re-read the message in full and gulped nervously.

Max and any kind of weapon never ended well.


	4. Chapter 4: Ménage à Trois

**Chapter 4** **:**

 **Ménage à Trois**

 **Fortune Firing Range**

 **Nightfall**

Max stood in her small booth of the civilian firing range, decked out in thick eye and ear protection. She firmly held her S&W 4506 automatic in both hands as she fired off the first few shots, nailing the human-shaped paper target that hung 15 feet from her. Her bullets tore through the chest and neck regions of the target, complimenting Max's accuracy. The constant muzzle flash made her keep squinting, yet she refused to fully blink at it each time, like a rookie shooter. Naw, she wanted to feel like a pro, like the other people in the range. Max smiled, aimed for the head on the paper target and quickly blasted it with the rest of the rounds in her 8-round magazine. She then quickly ejected the empty clip, dug out a full clip and slid it into the port, cocking it and chambering the first round.

Max was about to continue her target practice when she then glanced over at Kate, who was timidly watching her from her own range port to her right, her eyes and ears also protected. Max sighed, safetied her pistol and laid it down on the ledge of her booth before turning to her.

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) "C'mon sweet Kate, it won't bite ya! Unless you point it at yourself…"

 **Kate** **:** (Staring down at the Walther PPK in her own petite hands) "I don't know about this, Max. I really don't like guns, especially with all of these mass shootings happening everywhere…"

 **Max** **:** "Yeah, and if you happened to be at a place where one was happening, you'd be glad that you were carrying your own gun in your purse, so you could even up the odds, my Kate. You'd be a hero!"

 **Kate** **:** "I'm just not comfortable with this, Max. It's a lovely gift and all and I'm thankful, but I'm just not comfortable with using it. As you said, sometimes deterrence works better than actual action."

 **Max** **:** "Unless shit's going down, Kate. I may not always be around to protect you. You need to be able to protect yourself!"

 **Kate** **:** (Glances at the pistol in her own hands) "Well… I guess you're right, Max."

 **Max** **:** (Smiles, stroking Kate's cheek) "Tell you what, fire off a couple shots and then we'll get outta here. Whadaya say, Kate?"

 **Kate** **:** (Sighs, forces a weak smile) "Well… okay."

 **Max** **:** "Atta girl, Kate." (Comes over to her booth) "Here, I'll show you the basics."

 **Kate** **:** "How'd you get so good at this? Who taught you?"

 **Max** **:** "Chloe showed me a few tricks."

 **Kate** **:** "Chloe? _Oh Max_ …"

 **Max** **:** "Don't worry Kate, it's not like she shot herself or anything…." (Pauses, as if remembering something)

 **Kate** **:** "What's up, Max?"

 **Max** **:** "Nothing, I was just reminiscing…"

After some basic techniques and Kate firing off a few rounds of her own, Max kept her word and the 2 were headed home though New York traffic, passing by multi-colored lights which had begun to lights up the dimming city as early evening approached.

 _ **INXS' "Never Tear Us Apart"**_ played on their car radio as they headed home. Kate's head rested on Max's shoulder as Max drove, with Max's arm draped around Kate as she caressed Kate's soft blonde hair. Kate stared up at Max as Max drove, silently watching her. Max saw this from her peripherals and glanced down at Kate as the pulled up to a red light. Max smiled down at her girlfriend, to which Kate smiled back at her. They both gently kissed each other as the world outside seemed to drift away…

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

 **Nightfall**

Nightfall came after a full day of running around on Max's end. First, she met with Steph, got a new job _which she couldn't wait to start_ , went and got paid for her previous client's photo work, then she stopped by the grocery store as well as Swiss Chalet for some take-out and finally had dinner with Kate.

Now the sun had set and the stars were coming out in the dark night sky.

 _ **Thorn's "Martyr"**_ played on Max's docking station as Max herself was sitting on the floor. She had begun to dig into her large mail parcel, removing smaller boxes from it while Kate tidied up the kitchen. Kate then joined Max in the living room, sitting on the couch behind her, and watching with silent fascination. Max had now removed all of the boxes, and had begun to open them up, handing a few to Kate.

 **Max** **:** "Help me with these, will ya, Kate?"

 **Kate** **:** "Sure thing."

As they opened the boxes, Kate held up an odd device for closer inspection. It had straps and brace like hinges, which could move up and down from an L shape to a straight shape. Kate held it up and Max glanced at the object, then at Kate with a smile growing.

 **Max** **:** "They're limb braces, Kate."

 **Kate** **:** "Limb braces?"

 **Max** **:** "I want to be able to move Chloe, but she's balled up and stiff now. I won't be able to straighten out Chloe's limbs without breaking them."

 **Kate** **:** "This is… nuts…"

 **Max** **:** "I know it's a bit unconventional, but it's the only way that we'll be able to get any mobility outta Chloe now. We're… we're going to have to break her limbs, Kate…"

 **Kate** **:** "Max! No…"

 **Max** **:** (Taking Kate's hand) "Trust me, Kate, we're nearing the end of all of this. I'm just asking for a bit more time with her before… before we cremate her… Then we'll be done with this part of our lives, and we can try and live like normal people." (Pauses) "I know you've seen a lot and lived through a lot in the past year, Lord knows you have… And I promise you it'll get better… But until then, I need you, Kate. I… _I love you_."

 **Kate** **:** (Saddened) "I love you too, Max."

 **Max** **:** "Then I ask you to trust me, Kate. Please…"

 **Kate** **:** (Long pause) "…..Okay…"

A short while, Kate was closing the blinds to the entire apartment while Max was in the bedroom, opening the large chest and smiling in at Chloe's body, which was now badly decayed and skeletonized. Max then pushed the chest out into the living room, sliding in against the hardwood floor. Kate had dimmed the lights and had finished closing all of the curtains when she turned to Max, a look of surprise on her face. Max saw this look and responded.

 **Max** **:** "What's wrong, Kate?"

 **Kate** **:** "We're doing this in our living room?"

 **Max** **:** "Tonight we are. If there's a mess, at least it'll be easier to clean in here."

 **Kate** **:** "I don't think I can… make her more mobile, Max…"

 **Max** **:** "Leave it to me, Kate. Just go and get ready…"

 **Kate** **:** (Leaves living room) "Okay…"

 **Aaron Korey's Room**

 **Bachman Hotel**

 **5** **th** **Floor**

Aaron was up in his hotel room, frowning through the telescope lens at the closed curtains of Max and Kate's apartment across the street. He placed his Chinese takeout down beside the telescope's tripod, leaned back and covered his eyes with both hands.

 **Aaron** **:** "Shit, _I need eyes in there_. If I can't confirm any of the suspicion, then I don't have a solid case…" (Glaring through the telescope again) " _Fucking bloody hell_ …"

Just as he was reaching for his dinner, his phone rang and he looked at the number on the screen. It was his client again. Aaron quickly answered it before the 2nd ring, clearing his throat.

 **Aaron** **:** "Hello again."

 **Voice** **:** "Hello again, Mr. Korey."

 **Aaron** **:** "I'm actually glad you called." (Grabs Max's stalker letter) "I actually have a question for you. It's more of a safety concern, actually."

 **Voice** **:** "Sure, shoot."

 **Aaron** **:** "Have you or anyone else left Max any love-letter, stalker type notes?"

 **Voice** **:** (Slight pause) "No, why?"

 **Aaron** **:** "Because I found one in Max's car while I was searching through it." (Uncrumples the note and reads it) " _I know who you are and what you've done, Max Caulfield. I'm watching you_." (Crumples up the note) "Does that sound familiar?"

 **Voice** **:** (Another pause) "No, I…" (Sighs) "It wasn't me. But I know who might've did it…"

 **Aaron** **:** "Then you have a nice long talk with whoever that is. My job requires the upmost secrecy to move forward, and I can't do it effectively if she's onto me."

 **Voice** **:** "I will, I'll talk with them."

 **Aaron** **:** (Sighs) "I'll call you back with more details as they happen."

 **Voice** **:** "Okay, that's fine. Thank you, Mr. Korey."

 **Aaron** **:** "Sure." (Hangs up) " _Goddamn amateurs_ …"

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

Inside the apartment, it was now playing the _ **Latin Playboys' "Chinese Surprize"**_ on the docking station as Max gritted her teeth, supressing a sadistic smile as she bent and broke Chloe's limbs under what remained of her flesh. Loud, audible snaps filled the apartment, as well as the amused humming along with the song from Max. Kate jumped at each individual snap of bone, flinching in utter discomfort. That was the same sound Dana's body had made when she'd snapped in half after Max had taken a chainsaw to her last year. All at once, she felt like he was back there, in the middle of nowhere, naked, freezing and staring out of the back of that same white van that Max had made her first necrophilia film with Chloe. _She could still see all of Dana's blood and innards…_

Kate undressed and slid into her pink silk robe that Max had gotten her last Christmas, and sat on the bed, waiting for Max to be done with the hellish deed. She still felt a bit of disbelief with what she and Max had agreed upon in secret. The fact that they both had pleasured themselves with Chloe's body countless times over the past year had made them both equally as immoral and disturbed as each other.

 **Max** **:** "Hey Kate, she's ready…"

Kate sighed, got up from the bed and came into the dark living room, seeing that Max had undressed Chloe's corpse and put her back together as best as she could with the braces. As Kate took a seat at one of the couches, she watched as Max moved each limb, testing its mobility under the braces. The braces did their jobs and held Chloe's decaying limbs securely, making her mobile with great ease. Max smiled and turned to Kate.

 **Max** **:** (Big smile) "Chloe Price is good as new!"

 **Kate** **:** "I'm glad you're happy, Max."

 **Max** **:** (Making Chloe wave at her, imitating her voice) " _Heyyy Kate! You look hella good tonight! Now let's see what you have under that robe!_ "

 **Kate** **:** (Laughing) "You're awful!" (Shrugs) "But that does sound like Chloe."

 **Max** **:** (Motioning her over) "Come on over, Kate. She doesn't bite."

Kate smiled and joined Max, as they both scooped up Chloe's body and held it between them. Max removed Chloe's blue beanie and stroked some of the hair out of her face. Kate tested out the mobility of Chloe's new joints, smiling as she was also satisfied with the repairs. They both then placed Chloe on the leather couch, and propped her upright. As soon as Kate was done adjusting Chloe, Max grabbed the stained, formerly white strap on dildo up off of the nearby table and fasted it around Chloe's waist.

And with that, Max moved away from Chloe's propped up corpse, as Kate made her way over to her. Max took a seat at the couch where Kate had been, across from Chloe. Kate gently slid out of the robe, now fully naked in front of Chloe's corpse. She glanced over her shoulder at Max who was watching, breathing hard like a horny loser at a strip club. Kate gently slid out of the robe, now fully naked in front of Chloe's corpse. She glanced over her shoulder at Max who was watching, breathing hard like a horny loser at a strip club.

 **Kate** **:** (Teasing) "You're not going to join us, Max?"

 **Max** **:** "Naw, I'll just watch for a bit. Then I'll join y'all."

Kate turned back to Chloe and slowly crawled onto her, kissing the side of her head. Kate then looked down at the rubber cock and bit her lip.

 **Kate** **:** (Whispering) " _Okay, here we go.._."

The tip of the rubber cock bit into her and Kate moaned aloud, letting it slowly sink into her. Kate closed her eyes, moaning out of pain and discomfort as she slowly lowered herself the rest of the way. Kate's eyes flew open as she took the it the rest of the way, her eyes glistening.

" _Shhhlick!"_

 **Kate** **:** (Whispering aloud) " _Ah! Oh, God! Oh…_ " (Starts slowly thrusting her hips rhythmically) " _Mmmmmm_ …" (Kisses Chloe's lips) " _Mmmm, Chloe… Oh, Chloe…_ "

Max smiled, her arms outstretched and elbows resting against the back of her sofa. She was already panting and sweating, feeling overwhelmed at the sight before her. Kate had come a long way since they had begun, and had never failed to impress Max. Max felt lucky enough to have them both in her life. She just wished there was some way to keep it that way, forever.

Kate gently took Chloe's face in her hands, kissing her lips passionately, the tip of her tongue coming through the hole in Chloe's cheek a few times. Her hips continued to sway as she rode the rubber cock, feeling the moisture from her clit make loud sucking and popping noises.

" _Thppp, thppp, thppp, thppp!_ "

 **Kate** **:** (Rubbing her nose against Chloe's) " _Mmmm… Ohhhh, Chloe… You're the best…_ "

Kate then took both of Chloe's skeletonized hands and gently placed them on her hips, slowly increasing her hip thrusts. She made Chloe's hands slide up and down gently as she rode. Chloe's head slumped and fell onto Kate's neck, her teeth biting onto the soft flesh. Kate let out a shrill gasp, feeling the pain mixed with the pleasure she now experienced.

 **Kate** **:** " _Ah! Oh my God! Mmmmmm… mmmmmm…_ "

Max sat up in her seat, feeling her overwhelming arousal about to break. Max continued to watch as she slowly began to undress herself. Kate looked back at Max and smiled at her.

 **Kate** **:** " _C'mere, Max… She wants you… she wants us both_ …" (Closes her eyes)

Max got up, slid out of her clothing and made her way over to Kate and Chloe. As she reached them, Max undid her bra strap and slid out of both cups, then turning her attention to her underwear, tugging them down off of her hip and sliding them off.

Max then slowly held Kate from behind, cupping her small breasts and kissing the other side of Kate's neck, the side that wasn't in Chloe's teeth and had now had some blood trickling out of it. Kate eyes remained closed as Max sucked on Kate's neck, firmly massaging both of her breasts. Max uncapped one breasts and brushed back Kate's bangs, then kissing Kate's lips. Kate moaned loudly as they both began massaging each other's mouths, and tongues. Max then rested her head against Kate's, as they both heavily breathed aloud.

They then both leaned over Chloe and began to kiss and lick every inch of wrinkled and discolored flesh. Max's tongue wiggled into Chloe's open mouth as Kate sucked on Chloe's neck, moaning noisily. Kate's hips began moving a lot faster.

" _Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!_ "

Kate began to massage Chloe's wrists, who's hands were still on her hips. Kate then began to heavily kiss Chloe as Max began to violently lick both of Kate's shoulder blades and then the crease in her back. Kate giggled, feeling slightly tickled by Max. Max giggled when she heard this. Max then sat beside Chloe, and took one of her bony hands, rubbing her face against it, before licking her fingers. Max then gently slid Chloe's hand down her stomach, down between her hips and led 2 of the bony, dry fingers into the warm wet flesh of her clit. The fingers bit hard into Max, who moaned aloud. Kate saw this and took Chloe's wrist, and began dildo-ing Max with the 2 rotten digits.

 **Max** **:** " _Ah, AH! Oh God, that hurts! Jesus… oh, fuck me…_ "

" _Thppp, thppp, thppp, thppp!_ "

 **Apartment Building**

 **Laundry Room**

A short while later, young Maisie was exiting the shared Laundry Room, carrying the freshly clean laundry that her mother had sent her to go and grab. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and pajama pants as she emptied the dryer. She sighed, closing the dryer door and switching off the light. She then put the hip-hugger basket under one arm and began to walk down the hall towards the suite that she shared with her parents and older brother.

As she walked on, she saw that she had to pass by Max and Kate's door. Something about that place always seemed off to her, and she was always afraid to walk by there, especially if she knew Max was home. Kate was kind enough to her and Maisie really liked her, but Max seemed… off somehow. Max was mean, sarcastic and had always scared her for some unknown reason, and it didn't help that Max didn't seem to like her. That part was no big deal, Maisie didn't like Max either. But she also feared her, hoping that she'd never find out the reason why she did…

As she was passing by the dreaded front door, a few loose socks fell from the basket she was carrying and landed in front of the door.

 **Maisie** **:** (Whispering aloud) "Aw, shoot!"

Maisie sighed and headed over to the door, and began picking up the loose socks, tossing them back into the basket. As she was doing so, she heard Kate let out a childish giggle. Maisie looked up suddenly, seeing the keyhole of the door. Curiosity was getting the best of her, but her mother had warned her that nosiness was generally taboo. But she had always been curious about the tenants in room 406, especially Max. Maisie swore to herself that it would just be a quick look and she'd move on. Maisie tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, licked her lips and quietly peered through the keyhole…

Kate was still sitting on the strap-on, riding it gently. Chloe's body was now lying down and across the sofa's surface, her head now pointed towards the door. Max was kneeling beside Chloe's head, spreading some edible lube on Chloe's mouth, as well as inside it.

 **Max** **:** " _Ooh, here ya go, Chloe!_ "

And with that, Max slowly crawled cat-like onto Chloe, gently lowering herself onto Chloe's gaping mouth, hearing a gentle squelch as her _own lips_ connected with what remained of Chloe's. Max smiled, moaning softly as she stroked Chloe's blue hair, gently rocking her hips softly. Chloe's head nodded slowly from the movement, almost life-like. Max licked her lips and closed her eyes, moaning softly with euphoria. Chloe's teeth slightly pinched her clit, but she welcomed the weird sensation it gave her.

Max gritted her teeth and took Chloe's head in her hands, holding it firmly as she rode Chloe's lips. Max began to moan louder and louder, catching Kate's attention. Kate reached over and took a hold of Max's thrusting hips.

 **Kate** **:** (Whispering) " _Shhh, shhh, shhh, Max… Calmly… calmy_ "

 **Max** **:** (Hissing through her teeth) " _Mmm-no Kate, I can't!_ "

 **Kate** **:** (Still whispering) " _It's okay, Max… It's okay now… calmly…_ "

 **Max** **:** (Slowing down) " _Mmmmm… mmmmmm… mmmmmm…_ " (Eyes closing, licking her lips) " _Ooh, her teeth are pinching me…_ "

 **Outside**

Maisie stared wild-eyed through the keyhole, unaware that she was holding her breath. She watched as Max and Kate pleasured themselves with what looked like a female corpse. But it couldn't be real, could it? It was near Halloween after all, so maybe it was either a mannequin or a Halloween prop. But something just seemed so damn real about it.

Max smiled as she rode Chloe's rotted lips, moaning deeply and loudly. She then looked down at Chloe and smiled, brushing her blue hair back. One of Max's hands rubbed her soft, white stomach. Max giggled like she had a secret. Then she spoke.

 **Max** **:** " _Feeling thirsty, Chloe? I hope you are! Here, drink up…"_

And with that, _Max peed into Choe's open mouth_ , causing Kate to gasp aloud.

 **Max** **:** (Feverishly relieved) " _Ahhhhhhh, there we go…_ "

Maisie suddenly gasped in horror as Max's eyes slowly opened and she looked towards the door, seeing the shadow of someone standing outside of it. Max gently stopped her thrusting and stared at the door in a sweaty, relaxed, feverish gaze, seemingly right at Maisie. Maisie covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming at the realization. The door between them seemed to be non-existent as Max stared dream-like at her, squinting in the dark at the front door. Even though Max couldn't see her directly, Maisie had the gut instinct that Max knew who it was on the other side of the door.

Max then licked her lips and slowly, as she continued to pee into Chloe's mouth.

Maisie quickly scooped up the basket and hurried away from the doorway to hell, heading back to her apartment. She quickly entered her apartment, placed the laundry on the couch of the living room where her parents were watching a late-night talk show. Her mother absently thanked her, while keeping her eyes glued to the TV screen.

 **Mother** **:** "Thanks, hon."

 **Maisie** **:** (Hurries away) " _Uh huh_."

Maisie quickly went into her room, shut the door and climbed into her bed and covering herself up. She now laid curled up and facing the wall, her eyes wide as she remained in shock, unable to comprehend what her own eyes just saw.

 _Was that really Max Caulfield and Kate Marsh having sex with a rotten female corpse?_

It could've been a mannequin or a Halloween prop, as it was getting close to Halloween. She hoped and prayed that that was the case. If not, she would definitely have to tell someone and put an end to it...


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering Suspicion

**Chapter 5** **:**

 **Gathering Suspicion**

 _This dream felt somehow familiar to the other recurring ones that Max had before…_

 _But something felt new about this one in particular…_

 _It wasn't just Chloe's death she dreamt about… it was her very own…_

Max stood with a bunch of mourners, all huddled together under black umbrellas as the gentle rain fell. Max looked around at everyone in the crowd. She saw a handful of her old classmates, teachers and townsfolk of Arcadia Bay. Kate was there, as was Warren, Victoria, Nathan, Juliet, Dana, their boyfriends and a few others. She also saw Chloe's mother Joyce Price and Joyce's 2nd husband David Madsen. All were solemn faced and staring at the large casket in front of them. Max glanced around and turned to Warren, her friend.

 **Max** **:** "Warren, what's going on?"

No answer. He, like the rest were staring at the coffin, while the priest rambled on. Max looked at everyone else in the crowd, then seeing movement from within it. Someone was making their way through the crowd towards her. Max held her breath and watched as Chloe did so, looking like how she did when she was alive. She was also dressed in black and still adorned in her blue hair. Max stared as Chloe came up alongside Max, staring at her. Max smiled, tears in her eyes and Chloe returned the gesture, playfully saluting her.

 **Max** **:** "Chloe!"

 **Chloe** **:** "Hey Super Max!"

Max then hugged Chloe around her neck, letting the tears gently fall as Chloe laughed and hugged her back. Chloe kissed Max's head and held her tightly, rubbing her cheek against Max's. Max smiled, resting her head against Chloe's.

 **Max** **:** (Staring into her eyes) "I know why you're here, Chloe."

 **Chloe** **:** "Then you know what I'm going to say… You don't have to let me go, Max. Ever. You just have to lay me to rest…"

 **Max** **:** "I miss you so fucking much Chloe!"

 **Chloe** **:** "I miss you too, Max. I'd give anything to come back and be with you again. That time we shared meant the world to me and I wish it could be that way forever. But it can't. _I'm dead_."

 **Max** **:** "Not to me!"

 **Chloe** **:** "But I am, Max. You know the best way to keep me alive don't ya?" (Pokes Max's chest) "Keep me in here and I'll never leave you, Max. I promise."

And with that, they both kissed. Max moaned softly as they held each other, kissing with all of the energy of their pent-up emotions that they never got to show each other. Chloe ran a hand through Max's hair as they continued to kiss, then rubbing her nose against hers. Chloe then rested her head against Max and they continued to embrace.

Max's eyes opened and she saw that everyone was gone from the funeral, and only she and Chloe remained. Max looked around and then back up at Chloe.

 **Max** **:** "Where'd they all go?"

 **Chloe** **:** "Home."

 **Max** **:** " _Who's funeral is this?_ "

 **Chloe** **:** (Saddened look) " _It's yours_."

Max looked confused up at Chloe and then turned back to where the casket had been. Sure enough, the tomb stone read Max Caulfield, as well as her date of birth to her date of death. Max slowly made her way towards the grave, covering her mouth as she shakily approached it. Chloe watched her as Max fell to her knees at her grave, tears continuing to fall.

 **Max** **:** "But I'm not dead, Chloe!"

Chloe said nothing and watched as a female shape made their way towards Max's grave, shovel in one hand. Max looked up at the feminine shape to see who it was, but the face was all blurry. Without warning, the shape plunged the shovel into the ground and started to dig up Max's grave. Max screamed and lunged at the shape, but she passed through it, landing on the hard ground a bit away from her grave.

 **Max** **:** (Landing hard) " _Oof!_ "

The shape continued to fling dirt over their shoulder as they dug, ignoring Max as she watched on in horror. Chloe now stared sadly at Max and slowly raised her hands.

 **Max** **:** (Crawling towards the shape) " _Chloe! Chloe, don't let her take me!_ "

All at once, the feminine shame turned and smiled at Max. Max froze mid crawl and saw that the face was no longer blurry, but mirrored her own, down to the last detail. It was Max herself, digging up her own grave. Max stared up at herself in awe.

 **Max** **:** " _What are you trying to tell me?_ "

 **Gravedigger Max** **:** "That we all die. And that when you _finally_ , _thankfully_ do, someone may take your body for the same purpose that you took Chloe's."

 **Max** **:** "No!"

 **Gravedigger Max** **:** (Face starts to rot, eyes glow red, voice distorts) " _You won't get a say in the matter… You'll be long gone, Max…_ "

 **Central Park**

 **Friday Morning**

Max was going for a jog early that next chilly morning. The clouds were spread out and sparse, so she could actually see the dim blue morning sky. She wore a navy-blue hoodie, a white undershirt, tight black jogging pants and black, high top running shoes. She had the headphones of her iPod in as she jogged through Central Park.

Max then stopped at one of the many small bridges in Central Park and began to stretch as she prepared for another long lap. A few young guys passed by and one of them whistled at her in approval. Max smiled to herself as she warmed up, feeling flattered.

As she continued her warm up, Max began thinking back to her dream the previous night. Chloe had appeared to her, only this time she hadn't seemed angry or aggressive, like she had in that nightmare she had a few days ago. She'd seemed sad and distant this time around. _Was she trying to redeem or save Max, just has Kate had tried a year ago? It was already too late for Max, and Max knew it. It wasn't bad enough that Max had already killed a few people to hide her secret, but rather how much she'd enjoyed doing it. Especially with the day before yesterday, when she killed that aggressive drug-dealing asshole. Max had felt a rush of excitement when she'd pulled that trigger and knew that she wouldn't be able keep her promise to Kate of abstinence from killing for long. Especially with someone who knew about her previous killings stalking her…_

Max's vibrating phone then caught her attention, and she began to dig for it. Locating it, she pulled it out of her pocket and checked it. It was Steph.

 **Max** **:** (Answering it) "Hello?"

 **Steph** **:** "Heyyy, Max. It's Steph."

 **Max** **:** "Oh, hey Steph!"

 **Steph** **:** "Hey. So, we've got everything set up and everyone set up for their big photo session at our place."

 **Max** **:** "Oh, sweet. Yeah, I'll be right on over. I'm just having a lap in Central Park."

 **Steph** **:** "Sweet, we might see you. We're in the area."

 **Max** **:** "I'll be over soon enough. I just need to swing by my place and grab my gear."

 **Steph** **:** "Sounds good! See ya in a bit!"

 **Max** **:** "See ya soon!"

 **Steph's SUV**

 _ **The Eagles' "Take It Easy"**_ played on their car radio as Steph hung up as she drove, with Alena sitting beside her in the passenger seat. She holding her bare white legs against her chest, resting her head on her knees. Steph stopped at a red and glanced down at Alena's legs, adorned in black boots and black athletic socks with white stripes. Alena was staring out the window, when she felt Steph's eyes on her. Alena turned and stared at her roommate, catching Steph in the act. Steph looked up at Alena, shrugged and glanced back out the windshield.

Steph's openly gay nature didn't bother Alena in the slightest, only when she got drunk and hit on her, or when she caught Steph looking her over, like she had been right now. Even though Steph had never made a move on her, Alena always felt naked when Steph stared at her like that, like she was some pin-up girl. The light went green and Steph resumed her morning drive. Steph stared out of the window. She then spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

 **Steph** **:** "Hey, do you think Max would wanna come with us to the club, tonight?"

 **Alena** **:** (Pauses) "I thought we were keeping this _strictly professional?_ "

 **Steph** **:** (Shrugs) "Meh, we hit it off well enough with her yesterday. Might be a good way to get to know her."

 **Alena** **:** "I dunno…"

 **Steph** **:** (Noticing something off) "Uh oh, what's wrong? Are you worried that that loser Levi will be there? Cause if you are, you just tell me, and I'll kick his fucking ass for you."

 **Alena** **:** "No, it's not him. It's just-" (Pauses) "Alright, it has to do with him. I promised you yesterday morning that I'd tell you about what happened to me. Remember? You thought I relapsed or some shit?"

 **Steph** **:** (Glances at her) "Yes, I remember…" (Stares hard at Alena) "And… did you?"

 **Alena** **:** (Shakes her head) "No, I didn't even consider it. But Levi saw me walking home last night…" (Pauses)

 **Steph** **:** (Eyebrows raise) "And?"

 **Alena** **:** "And you know Levi and what an asshole he can be…" (Pauses again) "He was following after me in his car, yelling at me about my debt, threatening me and shit. Then the asshole does something he's never done before… _He pulls a fucking gun on me_ …"

 **Steph** **:** (Stunned) " _Oh my God, Alena_ …"

 **Alena** **:** (Sighs) "And he's getting out of his car, gun in hand. He's ready to chase me down when this car pulls up and this female driver gets his attention. I'm watching from the alleyway as she then brings up a shotgun and then blows his head off. Of course, I fucking panic and run the fuck away, when I hear yell out about me owing her one…"

Alena then wheeled down the window, dug out her smokes and lighter, staring in a shocked stupor at remembering the murder. _God, it had happened so fast_. Steph continued to stare at Alena, now just as shocked as she was.

 **Steph** **:** "Levi's dead?"

 **Alena** **:** (Nodding her head, lighting her cigarette) " _Dead as day old dog shit_." (Takes a long drag)

 **Steph** **:** "I dunno what to say, Alena…"

 **Alena** **:** (Exhales the smoke out the window) " _Fuck him_."

 **Steph** **:** "Well, I'm sorry that you had to see that…"

 **Alena** **:** "That's not even the real reason I'm telling you this, Steph." (Sighs) "I caught a quick look at the shooter… I saw her in the briefest moment, when that gun lit up the inside of her car. She looked and sounded a lot like Max Caulfield."

 **Steph** **:** (Puzzled) " _Our new photographer?_ "

 **Alena** **:** "Yes." (Pauses) "Look, I know how it sounds and I know how many people live in this city, but I'm almost certainly sure that the shooter was her."

 **Steph** **:** "How sure?"

 **Alena** **:** "About 98 percent."

 **Steph** **:** (Whistles) "That's pretty damn sure, Alena." (Pauses) "But there's no way to absolutely prove it 100 percent."

 **Alena** **:** (Sighs) "I knew you'd say that…"

 **Steph** **:** "Well what do you want me to do, Alena? We just met her yesterday! You said yourself that you only caught a glimpse of the shooter."

 **Alena** **:** (Turns around to stare at Steph) "All I'm asking is that you keep an eye on her. That's all! Sure, it may not be her, but who's to say that it isn't? I just have a bad feeling about her."

 **Steph** **:** "It could've been anyone that killed him; a pissed off girlfriend or a rival gang member. You're just being paranoid as always, Alena."

 **Alena** **:** (Glaring at Steph) " _Ouch_."

 **Steph** **:** "I'm sorry, Alena, but it's just kinda hard to swallow. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll keep an eye on Max. You'll see there's nothing to worry about. How's that sound?"

 **Alena** **:** (Shrugs) "Well, it's a start."

 **Steph** **:** "So, getting back to my original question about taking Max out with us tonight… I take it that the answer's a ' _No_ '?"

 **Alena** **:** "You already know my answer, Steph. _Hell no_."

 **Steph** **:** "How am I supposed to keep an eye on her then?"

 **Alena** **:** (Grunts) "Do what you want, I don't care. But I'm keeping my distance from her."

 **Steph** **:** "Look, if you want my help, then I'm gonna need yours."

 **Alena** **:** "So, _you do believe me, then?_ "

 **Steph** **:** "I'm not fully sold, yet. But if it makes my roomy feel better, then I'll do my part."

 **Alena** **:** "Thanks, Steph."

Steph winked at her and then pulled up in the parking lot of a large restaurant. She and Alena scanned the vehicles in the parking lot, until spotting a large, familiar truck sitting there. 2 young black men were sitting there, talking amongst themselves as they ate their take-out breakfast. Steph pulled up beside their truck and honked once, startling both guys.

One of them, the driver, was a larger black male who was slightly older than Steph. He had a buzzcut, cleanshaven face, was well built and wore a letterman jacket with jeans. He was **Drew North**. The smaller, slenderer younger male was his younger brother. He had short black hair, large glasses and had a clean-shaven face as well. He was **Mikey North** , one of Steph's best friends.

Both brothers laughed and waved at her, as they wheeled down the passenger-side window which faced them, with Steph doing the same. Alena actually cracked a smile back at them as well.

 **Steph** **:** "Hey Mikey, hey Drew!"

 **Mikey** **:** "Hey Steph!"

 **Drew** **:** "Yeah, hey Steph. Ya require my little brother's assistance, do ya?"

 **Steph** **:** "Yeah, sorry Drew. I promise I'll bring him back to ya in one piece!"

 **Drew** **:** "I've gotta go to practice anyway." (Fist bumps Mikey)

 **Mikey** **:** (Getting out of the truck) "Don't wait up for me."

 **Steph** **:** (To Drew) "You coming to the club with us tonight?"

 **Drew** **:** (Shrugs) "I might, I dunno, I haven't decided. I might be too sore to, heh."

 **Mikey** **:** "Let us know, man! Call or text us. We'd love to have ya there with us."

 **Drew** **:** "We'll see how I'm feeling. Have fun with the movie, eh?"

 **Steph** **:** "Awww, thanks Drew!"

Mikey removed his bag from the backseat of his brother's truck and got into the back of Steph's SUV as the 2 were conversing. After a short while, they were driving back to Steph's loft. Alena glanced back at Mikey, who was digging in his bag.

 **Alena** **:** (Ruffling his hair) "Hey, Squirt."

 **Mikey** **:** (Sighing) "I don't care for that nickname, Ally. But good morning."

 **Alena** **:** "You're so cute, Mikey. Good to see ya." (Both fist bump)

 **Mikey** **:** "Likewise." (Shuts the door behind him) "So, what's this about?"

 **Alena** **:** "Well, we've already been filming our movie for a few hours already. Steph's hired a… a professional freelance photographer to shoot us in our costumes, as well as our props."

 **Mikey** **:** "Oh? Sweet! Are they any good?"

 **Steph** **:** (Turns to him) "Oh, she's great! She went to Blackwell Academy back in the day."

 **Mikey** **:** "Ooh, sweet. Small world."

 **Steph** **:** "Sure is. And she knew Chloe Price as well."

 **Mikey** **:** (Smiles) "Huh. Now that's a name that I haven't heard in a long time! A very long time… What's her name?"

 **Steph** **:** "Max Caulfield."

 **Mikey** **:** "What's she look like?"

 **Steph** **:** (Smiling at him in the rear-view mirror) "She's cute. You'll like her."

 **Mikey** **:** "Nice!"

Alena glanced at Steph as they drove. Steph saw this from her peripheral vision and glanced back at her, holding a finger to her lips. Alena gave her an incredulous look, but Steph shook her head, not wanting to make Mikey paranoid by telling him their speculation about Max, rather Alena's speculation. When Mikey was nervous, he had a habit of talking too much. If they were to going to keep an eye on Max, they'd have to play it safe, and not let onto the fact that they both knew something was up.

' _If there is in fact anything up with Max, anyways_ ,' Steph thought to herself, ' _It's probably nothing_.'

 **Max & Kate's Apartment Building**

 **Maisie's Suite**

Maisie was ready for school, having already dressed and had breakfast. She was shaky and distant this morning after what she'd seen. Both of her parents had barely noticed that she'd barely spoken at all this morning during breakfast. She was still silent in thought as she sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window, while she was waiting for her father to finish up his coffee and drive her and her older, teenaged brother Caleb to school. Caleb was still finishing up his breakfast as he texted his girlfriend.

 **Maisie** **:** "Dad, we're gonna be late."

 **Dad** **:** "Relax Maisie, we still have lots of time. What's the rush, anyways?"

 **Caleb** **:** (Sarcastically) "Yeah, why do you love school so much?"

 **Maisie** **:** "Shaddup, I don't love it!"

 **Caleb** **:** "Sure ya don't. You're just in love with your teacher, Mr. Wiethoff."

 **Maisie** **:** "No, I'm not!"

 **Caleb** **:** "That's why you always bring him his favorite M&M cookies, and lie about you baking them yourself. FYI, he already knows that they're store bought, ha ha ha ha!"

 **Dad** **:** (Rolls eyes) " _Can it_ , Caleb."

 **Maisie** **:** "Yeah, _can it_ , Dumbo."

 **Caleb** **:** (Laughing) "Yes dad." (To Maisie) " _Mmm-mmm, store bought cookies…_ "

Maisie rolled her eyes and glanced at the front door as something gently bumped against it. Maisie stared at the door, her eyes wide. Caleb saw this and smiled.

 **Caleb** **:** "It's Mr. Weithoff, Maisie. _He wants to marry you_."

Maisie ignored him and went over to the front door, unlocking it, opening it slightly and peeking out. She saw Max in the hallway, talking and waiting for Kate who stood in the doorway, putting on her shoes and coat. Max had 2 large black cases in both of her hands as Kate conversed with her. Kate saw Maisie peeking at them from her door, smiled sweetly and waved at her. Maisie jumped when she was spotted and quickly waved back. Max looked over her shoulder and stared at Maisie as well, her face suddenly empty and emotionless. Maisie yelped at this and almost shut the door on Max. Kate locked up their front door and came over to Maisie.

 **Kate** **:** (Peeking in at her, smiling) "Heyyy sweetie!"

 **Maisie** **:** (Nervously) "Um, hi Ms. Marsh."

 **Kate** **:** "Ah! I can barely see your sweet face from behind the door."

Maisie opened the door wider as she forced a smile up at Kate. It came with great difficulty, as Maisie was unsure of how to act to Kate after seeing what she'd seen the previous night. Max kept staring at her, as she too came closer and stopped alongside Kate.

 **Kate** **:** "Didja wanna come and see Alice after school? I know my pet bunny would love to see you! She likes you, y'know?"

 **Maisie** **:** "I… I'd love too, Ms. Marsh."

 **Kate** **:** "Awww, you're always welcome over at our place, Maisie!"

Max snorted and Kate shot her an annoyed glance. Maisie tried not to look at Max. She then glanced at their front door, knowing that it held the secret of what she saw last night. Maybe if she could get inside, she could look around…

 **Maisie** **:** "That sounds good, Ms. Marsh."

 **Kate** **:** "Sweetie, you can call me Kate."

 **Maisie** **:** "Dad says that it's rude for children to refer to adults by their first names."

 **Kate** **:** (Poking her nose) "Well aint you just polite! Your father has taught you well. We'll see you later, huh?" (Hugs her)

 **Maisie** **:** (Hugs her back) "See you, Ms. Marsh."

 **Max** **:** (Annoyed) "Kate, these cases aren't getting any lighter."

 **Kate** **:** (Glancing up at her) "Yeah, yeah." (Smiles at Maisie) "See you, Maisie."

 **Maisie** **:** "See you, Ms. Marsh."

They both left as Maisie gently shut the door. Maisie went and sat at the kitchen table, unable to comprehend how normal both girls, _well, Kate anyways_ , seemed to be. Yet she'd seen with her own eyes what they were capable of. She knew that deep down, Kate seemed like a good, honest person. Max on the other hand had always frightened her, ever since they moved in months ago.

 **Caleb** **:** "Was that that hot lesbo couple from across the hall?"

 **Maisie** **:** (Rolls her eyes) "Yes, perv."

 **Caleb** **:** "Damn, you should've called me over. I would'a laid some sweet moves on em'."

 **Maisie** **:** "Yeah, and made a clown of yourself in the process." (Smacks his arm) "And don't you already have a girlfriend, dummy? Maybe I'll tell Sam what you said…"

 **Caleb** **:** "Hey, kiss the boot, _Nerdy Nummies!_ "

 **Maisie** **:** " _Daddddd_ …"

 **Dad** **:** (Monotone Voice) "Caleb, stop picking on your sister."

 **Caleb** **:** (Smiles) " _I'll try_."

Maisie rolled her eyes and went to the window, peering out of it. She saw Max and Kate climbing into their car, with Max putting the suitcases in the trunk. Max then went around the side and got in the driver's seat, shutting the door behind her. Maisie continued to watch them, seeing them both talking and laughing together. _God, they seemed so normal_.

As they drove off, Maisie saw the man from before who had been spying on Max the previous day. Aaron was exiting the Hotel across the street and watching their car depart. Maisie then saw him dig out and check a small device with a screen, that he had in his pocket. Maisie guessed that it was GPS remembering that she'd seen something like in on TV. Aaron then looked up and nodded his head, before glancing up at her. Maisie stared back down at him, remembering that he had a gun and looked professional enough, so he must be a cop or something. Aaron then smiled up at her and waved. Maisie did the same, smiling and waving back down at him. She held up a finger to say one second and pointed down to the street, gesturing him to meet her there. He nodded his head and jaywalked to her side of the street.

Maisie grabbed her coat and hiking boots, taking the apartment keys from the key rack.

 **Dad** **:** "Where are you off to, Maisie?"

 **Maisie** **:** "Just to check the mail."

 **Dad** **:** (Checks his watch) "This early?"

 **Maisie** **:** "Sometimes he's early."

 **Dad** **:** "Okay, hon."

Maisie then exited the apartment and made her way down to talk with Aaron. She had quite the story to tell him…


	6. Chapter 6: The Client

**Chapter 6** **:**

 **The Client**

 **Steph's Apartment**

It was later on in the day when Max, Steph, Mikey, Alena and Kate were all taking their break from their long, arduous photoshoot. The loft now had stuff scattered all over it; _a couple clothing racks sat in tandem to the side, the vampire masks and gloves sat on small fold-out table, and the concept art decorated the walls_. It was a couple hundred poses later that they were able to relax and chill for a bit, while Max let Steph preview the new images she'd taken on her small work laptop that she'd brought along. Steph sat at it, smiling and clicking through the photos, pointing out the best ones and complementing Max's skill.

 **Steph** **:** (Amazed) "Damn Caulfield, you've got some serious skill!"

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) "Thanks, Steph."

 **Steph** **:** "Man, you've captured exactly want I wanted and then some! These are all going to look great. I think our producers will be very pleased with these, Max."

 **Max** **:** "I hope so."

 **Steph** **:** (Laughing) "Now don't be so modest, Max. They're gonna love these!"

Kate was watching them on the other side of the table, pleased that Steph was impressed by Max's skill. Kate knew that Max deserved all of the praise for her skill, as Max was a wizard with any camera. Max could just pick one up and she'd find a way to just ' _wow_ ' you. It was truly one of her better qualities, perhaps one of Kate's personal favorites. She hoped that once Chloe was laid to rest that Max could focus more on this aspect of her life, rather than the darker one that had taken over the latter half of her life.

Mikey sat down beside Kate, placing down 2 deluxe pizzas and a 6 pack of Pepsi.

 **Mikey** **:** (Opening the box) "Food's here." (Takes a can of Pepsi) "Get it while it's hot."

 **Steph** **:** (Looking through the photos) "Save some for me, I'll have it a bit later."

 **Mikey** **:** (Shrugs) "Fine." (To Kate) "Have some, it's for everyone!"

 **Kate** **:** (Takes a slice and a paper plate) "Sure, why not? Thanks."

 **Mikey** **:** (Eating his slice) "Yep, yep." (Swallows it, Pauses) "Isn't this great? 4 people, all formerly from Blackwell Academy, sitting here and working on a project together!"

 **Max** **:** "It sure is great!"

Mikey glanced at Alena, who was sitting alone on a barstool by the open kitchen, having a smoke and a drink as she watched them go about their activities.

 **Mikey** **:** " _No offense, Alena_."

Alena shrugged, saying nothing.

 **Steph** **:** (Smiling) "You're still loved, Alena." (Winks at her)

 **Alena** **:** (Cracks a smile) "Thanks, Steph."

 **Steph** **:** "No problem." (To Max) "So Max, do you like to go out clubbing with us?"

 **Max** **:** (Shrugs) "I dunno. I'm more of a shut-in when I'm not working."

 **Steph** **:** "Well, me and Alena were wondering if you and Kate wouldn't mind tagging along with us and Mikey tonight to a night club?" (Smiling) "It's on us, _a token of our new friendship_."

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) "Awww, you guys are awesome! Yeah, I'd love to. Kate, what do ya think?"

 **Kate** **:** "Ooh, sounds fun! I don't drink but I like to dance."

 **Steph** **:** (Smiling expectantly) "So I take that as a yes?"

 **Max** **:** "Hell yes, we'll go with ya!"

 **Steph** **:** "Awesome!"

Alena saw Max glance at her, and Alena just stared back. Max smiled at her and then continued to look down at her work over Steph's shoulder. Alena exhaled the gray smoke, then looking to Kate who was now talking with Mikey. They seemed to be hitting it off well. But as Alena stared at Kate, she wondered if Kate knew what Max had done to Levi a few days ago. She then decided that Kate probably didn't, seeing how happy and oblivious that she seemed.

 **Steph** **:** "Hey Ally, can you and Mikey go and grab the boxes of our miniatures?"

 **Alena** **:** (Shrugs) "Sure, I guess so." (To Mikey) "Let's go, Squirt."

 **Mikey** **:** "Awww, I'm eating. I don't wanna get my greasy fingers all over our boxes."

 **Max** **:** "I'll help. I'm already up."

 **Steph** **:** (Glancing back at her) "You sure, Max?"

 **Max** **:** "Yeah, it's no problem." (To Alena) "Ready when you are."

 **Alena** **:** (Pauses) " _Anytime_."

A short while later, they were both outside, removing a few large boxes from the back of a rented white cargo van parked across the street. Alena waited for Max to remove her boxes, and then she locked up the van.

 **Max** **:** "It's pretty impressive."

 **Alena** **:** (Locking up the van) "What's that?"

 **Max** **:** "The work that you guys are doing. I must say, you guys are putting a lot of effort into this space vampire project. I can't wait to see it." (Pauses) " _It'll probably blow my mind_."

 **Alena** **:** (Turning to her) "Yeah, it probably will." (Picking up her boxes)

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) "You ever see that exploding head scene from _Scanners?_ Just like that. Ka-boom! Heh heh, the critics _won't even know what hit them_. _Like a shotgun blast to the face_."

A few moments after they'd come back in and set their boxes down, the Apartment buzzer sounded. Alena glanced over at Steph who was still going through the pictures on the laptop. Steph glanced back up at her.

 **Alena** **:** "Are you expecting anyone?"

 **Steph** **:** "No, are you?"

 **Alena** **:** "No. I'll get it." (Presses the talk button) "Hello?" (Touches the Listen button)

 **Voice** **:** "Hello ma'am. NYPD. Can you let us in, please?"

 **Alena** **:** "NYPD?" (Pauses) " _Shit_." (Answers) "Sure thing, come on up." (Listens)

 **Voice** **:** "Thank you ma'am."

Alena looked over at Steph, who now looked up from the laptop and frowned at her. Alena then saw Max staring at her, her expression unreadable. It was something between knowing and suspicion. She hoped that Max wasn't onto her. But judging by the things she was saying to her and that look she was giving her now, she had a bad feeling that she already did.

 **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Alena turned to the door and opened it, seeing 2 uniformed policemen standing there.

 **Cop** **:** "Good day. Are you Ms. Alena Christensen?"

 **Alena** **:** "I am. What's this about?"

 **Cop** **:** "I'm Officer Foley. It's regarding what happened with a…" (Checks his notepad) "Mr. Levi Lamont Millar. Your name came up a lot during our interviews with his family, friends and acquaintances. Are you aware of what happened to him a few days ago?"

 **Alena** **:** (Trying her best to look concerned) "No, what happened?"

 **Foley** **:** "Mr. Millar was murdered a few days ago."

 **Alena** **:** (Trying to act surprised) " _Oh my God…_ "

 **Foley** **:** (Eyeing her suspiciously) "An anonymous eye-witness called in to report the murder after it happened. She didn't leave her name, but she did leave a good description of the killer."

Alena felt the color quickly drain from her, and could feel Max's eyes burning holes through her. She knew that Max knew that she was the girl who saw her kill Levi.

 **Foley** **:** "We were hoping to ask you a few questions about this case." (Pauses) "Would you mind coming down to the station for a bit and giving your statement?"

 **Steph** **:** (Coming over) "If they need you, then you should definitely go with them." (To Foley) "Will it be long? We're working and we're really busy here."

 **Foley** **:** (Shaking his head) "No, it shouldn't take too long."

 **Alena** **:** (Sighs) "Okay, then. Let's go." (To Steph) "Come and pick me up after I'm done?"

 **Steph** **:** "I will. Just call me." (Both hug)

Alena grabbed her jacket and saw Max still staring at her. Alena glanced at her and nearly pissed herself. Her suspicious look was now replaced by a thousand-yard stare, her arms folded across her chest as she leaned against the wall. Alena slid on her jacket and quickly left with the 2 officers as the others watched on.

 **Max** **:** (To Steph) "Who's Levi?"

 **Steph** **:** "An old headache of hers."

Max smiled devilishly to herself.

 **New York City**

 **Streets**

 **Early Evening**

Aaron frowned as he drove on to meet his client at their motel, as _**Q. Lazarus' "Goodbye Horses"**_ played on his car stereo. He felt shaky and had a feeling of dread and disgust as he replayed the conversation he'd had with Maisie this morning. She'd told him in as much vivid detail of what she'd seen that night and as much as she could about what she knew of Max and Kate. Aaron respected Maisie's bravery, and her trust in him. _Yes, he'd learned the little girl's name as he himself introduced himself to her_. She'd amusingly assumed that he was a cop, which he wasn't. He told her that he wasn't, but nonetheless he assured her that he was working _with_ the police, and that Max and Kate were under investigation. He'd also warned Maisie to keep her distance from both girls, left his card with her and asked her to call him if she saw or noticed anything else. _Even though he left her his card, he decided not to risk her well-being by asking her for any further assistance_.

The little girl was very compliant and sweet, trusting a complete stranger with her recollection. She'd felt safe with him and he wanted to assure her that he'd do all in his power to get to the bottom of this and put a stop to it.

He checked his GPS that he'd put on Max's car late last night. It showed that she was at the residence of Steph Gingrich, who'd he'd eavesdropped had offered Max the new photographer job. She must be already hard at work shooting those promo pics and the like. That Steph Gingrich had seemed like such a nice kid. He hoped that she wasn't putting herself in any danger by involving herself with Max & Kate.

 _If she was in danger, he prayed that God would be kind to her_.

 **Jamison Motel**

Aaron pulled up to the motel and saw that the parking space for room 14 was in use, which was the room number for his client. He cussed under his breath and parked near the office. He then got out, grabbed his bag and made his way up to the 2nd floor room. He then stopped at room 14 and knocked a few times. No answer. He sighed, running his hand through his wavy hair, as he waited a few moments before giving the door another rapping. He then heard the door begin unlocking and he composed himself.

 **Joyce Price** , Chloe's mother peered out at him and Aaron nodded to her. She did her best to smile pleasantly, but she had dark sleep-deprived circles under her eyes and looked sickly.

 **Aaron** **:** (Smiles) "Hello, Mrs. Price. It's good to see you again."

 **Joyce** **:** "Likewise, Mr. Korey." (Moves aside) "Please, come in."

 **Aaron** **:** (Coming inside) "Thank you, ma'am."

He walked in and saw **David Madsen** sitting on the bed, frowning and reading a newspaper. Joyce offered Aaron a seat at the small desk, which he accepted. She then sat on the bed beside David.

 **Aaron** **:** "Good afternoon, Mr. Madsen."

 **David** **:** "Good afternoon, Mr. Korey."

 **Joyce** **:** "So, what's this about a new development in the case?"

Aaron took a moment and composed himself. He ran his hands through his hair as he searched for the right way to tell them about what Maisie had seen. He thought that maybe he should leave a few of the harsher details out of the story, out of respect for them and their daughter Chloe. He was in disbelief himself, but he had to tell them.

 **Joyce** **:** "Mr. Korey?"

 **Aaron** **:** (Sighs) "Well, you see Mrs. Price… It would appear that Ms. Caulfield and Ms. Marsh are in possession of Chloe's body. I have a witness who saw it in their apartment."

 **Joyce** **:** (Hand to her mouth) " _Oh my God_ …"

 **Aaron** **:** "Now, I don't know why they have her body, but I promise you that I will get to the bottom of this."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as the 3 adults all lowered their eyes in the realization of this new development. After a few moments, Aaron cleared his throat.

 **Aaron** **:** "Well, I guess we finally found out who stole Chloe's body. What'd you say was found inside Chloe's casket instead?"

 **David** **:** "A bunch of encyclopedias, so we wouldn't suspect that her body was stolen. I guess it was supposed to weigh down the casket so we'd think that her body was still in there."

 **Joyce** **:** (Horrified whisper to herself) " _Jesus Max, why?_ "

 **Aaron** **:** "Death affects people in different ways. Had Max shown any signs at all of mental illness, or the like?"

 **Joyce** **:** (Shakes her head) "No, she always seemed completely normal. Just a regular, well-mannered girl. She was like another daughter to me and a sister to Chloe. I never thought that she'd do anything like this… _This is just psycho_ …"

 **David** **:** (Handing Aaron his newspaper) "And plus there's this."

Aaron took the newspaper and read the headline and saw the pictures of 2 girls. It read: _**Missing Blackwell Students' Remains Found in Woods**_. He then saw the enlarged black and white photos of Dana Ward and Juliet Watson that accompanied the article. It showed 3 smaller photos under the article of Victoria Chase, Taylor Christensen and Courtney Wagner, which had the caption: _**Still Missing**_.

 **Aaron** **: (Reading aloud)** " _Wealthy resident Sean Prescott had bought a plot of land for a newly planned housing district. His construction crew had been digging up the land and clear cutting the area when they unearthed the heavily mutilated and decomposing remains of 2 missing Blackwell students Dana Ward and Juliet Watson, both who had been missing for a little over a year. This shocking discovery comes almost a year to the date that both girls disappeared_."

 **Joyce** **:** "Those girls both disappeared shortly after Chloe's funeral, and they went to school with Max and the other girl Kate."

 **Aaron** **:** "Do you think that this and Chloe's cases are related? _That Max could've_ …"

 **David** **:** "If she's willing to steal Chloe's body, Lord knows what else she's capable of doing to guarantee her secrecy…"

 **Joyce** **:** (Stifling a sob) "I don't want to believe it, Mr. Korey. But in this day and age… you never can know for sure." (Glances up at Aaron) "What do we do next?"

 **Aaron** **:** "We stay the course. I need to get inside that apartment, confirm our suspicions and then we blow the lid off of this whole thing. We get back Chloe's body and let you bury her in peace."

At that moment, Aaron's cellphone rang and he glanced at it. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he then turned to the Prices. They were both staring back at him expectantly.

 **Aaron** **:** "I'm sorry, I need to take this. It might pertain to our case."

 **Joyce** **:** "By all means."

 **Aaron** **:** "Thank you." (Answering his phone) "Hello?" (Pauses) "Oh, Officer Foley, how are you?" (Pauses) "Good good, I'm well. So, what can I do for you?" (Listens for a few moments) " _Really?_ You think it's related to my case?" (Listens) "Your witness named Max Caulfield as the shooting suspect of Levi Millar?" (Glances at the Prices) "That sounds good, Pete. _Listen, would I be able to come in and talk with the girl?_ I just need to ask her a few questions for her." (Listens) "Awesome, I'll be there soon. Thank you." (Hangs up, speaks to the Prices) "Well, that came outta nowhere, but it's welcome. It would appear that Ms. Caulfield's killing again."

 **Joyce** **:** " _Oh my God_ …"

 **Aaron** **:** "A young woman saw Max or someone who looks like her kill a drug dealer late last night. _Shot him in the head with a shotgun_."

 **Joyce** **:** "Jesus. Are they sure it was Max herself?"

 **Aaron** **:** "The witness was very adamant, but my pal isn't sold on it."

 **Joyce** **:** "Well getting back to the case at hand, what are you going to need from us, Mr. Korey?"

 **Aaron** **:** "I'm going to need your support and compliance if I'm going to this right." (Stares at David) " _That means no more tip-off love-letters, Mr. Madsen_."

 **David** **:** (Looking puzzled) " _That wasn't me_."

 **Joyce** **:** "I thought that he may have done it as well, but he assured me that he didn't do it."

 **David** **:** "Believe me, Mr. Korey, I want this Caulfield girl nailed, but I wouldn't do anything to tip her off or blow your cover. I want this done as discreetly and by-the-book as you do."

 **Aaron** **:** " _It wasn't you?_ "

 **David** **:** "Afraid not."

 **Aaron** **:** "Did y'all bring anyone else along with you?"

 **Joyce** **:** "No, it's just us. And no one else knows about the case, but us."

Aaron frowned in disbelief and the realization that there were some one else out there who knew the circumstances of the case. Someone else who could compromise the whole thing.

 _But who could it be? Who else knew what they knew?_


	7. Chapter 7: The Stalker

**Chapter 7** **:**

 **The Stalker**

 **Police Station**

 **Early Evening**

"The witness is right down here."

Officer Foley led Aaron down a maze of halls towards the interview rooms. Although he'd been in New York only about 6 months, Aaron had been able to secure someone trustworthy on the force who'd be able to give him intel or leads on any of his more demanding cases. Officer Peter Foley had known about the Caulfield Case that Aaron had taken and had promised to let him in on anything that floated by his desk. It was really just dumb luck that Alena had been on the list of acquaintances for Levi, and that she'd pointed out Max as his possible killer. _Still, Aaron was thankful that Foley had kept his promise._

 **Aaron** **:** "Thanks again, Pete. This helps me out greatly."

 **Foley** **:** "Yeah, no problem." (Sighs) "Just be careful with this one. She's one of those punk, anti-authority types. She's also got quite an attitude and a mouth on her. I had to tell her to calm down more than a few times. _She just told me to fuck off each time_."

 **Aaron** **:** "Do you believe her in her accusations?"

 **Foley** **:** (Shrugs) "Of Max Caulfield? It's a little hard to swallow. Plus the girl she's fingering has a clean rap sheet and a clean bill of mental health. There's also a lack of concrete evidence."

 **Aaron** **:** "A _lack of concrete evidence_. That's the bitch about trying to build a solid case, isn't it, Pete?"

 **Foley** **:** " _Ah heard that_."

They both entered the interview room and saw Alena sitting at the table, looking worse for wear.

 **Foley** **:** "Hello again, Ms. Christensen. I have someone who wants to ask you about Levi's _possible killer_."

 **Alena** **:** " _Possible?_ Then I guess that means you still don't fucking believe me! This is a matter of life and death! _Why would this guy believe me?_ "

 **Aaron** **:** "Because I'm already working a case on Ms. Caulfield." (Clears his throat, extends his hand) "I'm Aaron Korey, private investigator."

 **Alena** **:** (Shakes his hand cautiously) "A private investigator, huh?"

 **Aaron** **:** (Takes a seat across from her) "Yes, that's correct."

 **Alena** **:** "Well I hope that you'll take what I'm saying seriously, unlike Dunkin' fuckin' Donuts over there!"

 **Foley** **:** (Rolls his eyes) "I'll be right back." (Leaves)

 **Alena** **:** "So how can I help you Mr. Korey?"

 **Aaron** **:** "Well, seeing as you've met Ms. Caulfield, I was hoping that you could tell me a little about what you've seen with her."

 **Alena** **:** "I don't like her. She weirds me out. My roommate Steph doesn't feel the same way about her that I do. She's all chummy with Max because they both went to the same school in Arcadia Bay."

 **Aaron** **:** (Writing in his notepad.) "Interesting."

Alena proceeded to let Aaron know of what she'd observed of Max over the 2 days that she knew her. Aaron seemed fascinated by ever little detail, but Alena just assumed that was just one of his detective traits. Still, she filled him in on everything that she'd seen from Max. After about half an hour, Alena was watching Aaron finish up scribbling in his notebook. As he was re-reading his notes, Alena cleared her throat, getting his attention.

 **Alena** **:** "Now's your turn, P.I. What'd she do besides kill Levi that has her on your radar?"

 **Aaron** **:** (Looks around, sighs) "Technically I'm not supposed to tell you this as it's an ongoing investigation but I guess trust works both ways…" (Takes a few moments) "Max's already under investigation for possibly killing 2 of her former fellow classmates, as well as graverobbing."

 **Alena** **:** (Stares) " _Holy shit… that's insane…_ " (Pauses for a few moments) " _I knew that there was something jacked up about her_. So, what do you need from me, Mr. Korey?"

 **Aaron** **:** "I'm going to need you to keep calm and play along, and act oblivious around her, while keeping what you've seen to yourself."

 **Alena** **:** (Lowers her eyes) " _Aw shit_."

 **Aaron** **:** "What's wrong?"

 **Alena** **:** "I already told someone."

 **Aaron** **:** "Who?"

 **Alena** **:** "My roommate Steph."

 **Aaron** **:** "Anyone else?"

 **Alena** **:** "Naw, just her and that cop. _And you_."

 **Aaron** **:** "Well good. I'm going to need you both to play along with her. If she suspects anything or if either of you talk, then there's no telling what she's capable of." (Sees Alena staring wide-eyed at him)

 **Alena** **:** "She did see me get hauled off. Your cop friend even mentioned Levi in her presence. I know that she knows that I saw her do it. _You could tell just by the way that she looked at me_."

Aaron sat back in his chair, lowering his eyes in defeat. He then took a few moments while trying to find the right words to say. After a few more moments, he glanced back at Alena and smiled warmly to reassure her. Alena stared back nervously and sighed.

 **Aaron** **:** "This will be over before you know it." (Reaching in his coat) "I'm going to give you my card. I want you and Steph to remain safe and aware of her at all times." (Alena takes it) "If you see or hear anything else suspicious from her, call me on my cell. I always leave it on."

 **Alena** **:** "Thank you, Mr. Korey. I'm glad someone is finally taking me seriously."

 **Aaron** **:** "I promise you, we'll get to the bottom of this and stop her."

 **Alena** **:** "I sure as hell hope so."

 **Max and Kate's Apartment Building**

A stranger wearing a black coat, black gloves and a black beanie exited Max and Kate's apartment building, climbing into their car. They then sat behind the wheel, putting an earpiece in. They lowered then lowered the sun visor and stared at a small picture of Chloe. The stranger then stared back at the photo from under their dark sunglasses, remembering the very day that had prompted their mission to bring Max to justice.

 _The stranger themselves hadn't been notified of Chloe's passing, or been invited to the funeral itself. Mind you, that was to be expected as Joyce and David had no idea of who they were in the first place. They themselves had gone back to Arcadia Bay when the news of the Mark Jefferson & Nathan Prescott scandal had broke, but it was specifically the name of murder victim Chloe Price that had brought them back, wanting to see her one last time. And they had gone back and had been inside the Price's home on the day of the wake. Seeing Chloe just laying there in her casket was devasting to say the least and had left them reeling. _

_They were never the same again after that day._

It was when the family and friends were getting ready to move Chloe's body to the hearse to be taken to the cemetery and be buried, that the stranger had seen what had set them after Max. The stranger had been sitting in their car and having a smoke, when they'd seen Max approach the closed casket, open the lid and stare into it for a few moments. Max then leaned over, kissed Chloe's lips for a few moments and then lifted her body out of the coffin, before carrying it over her shoulder out to a waiting white cargo van. She had then hurried back inside and went into the garage. She'd them come back out and emptied a large box of encyclopedias into the coffin, before shutting the lid. She had then spoke with Joyce, presumably to tell her that she'd meet them at the cemetery, and had left in the van to stash the body.

The stranger had then followed Max and the white van for a few blocks, while not taking their eyes off of the van. That was a mistake as the light had turned red and they ran it, colliding with a cop car. The cop had come over to check on them and then immediately recognized them as a former offender who was not welcome in town. As the stranger tried to form a coherent sentence to tell them about Max stealing Chloe's body, but being too injured to do so, so they were removed from the car and promptly arrested. The next day, they were patched up and sent out of town, being warned not to return. Fearing being arrested again, this time for a longer term, the stranger obliged, leaving Arcadia Bay via hitchhiking as their car was totaled.

They then resorted to following Max online when they arrived home, keeping tabs on her.

Now here they sat in New York City, spying illegally on Max and Kate. The stranger snickered to them self, knowing that had a leg up over that useless private investigator Aaron Korey, who could've used today to rig their home with spy equipment, but hadn't taken the opportunity for some reason. _So the stranger did themselves_. The stranger figured that the private investigator also didn't want the legal backlash of using surveillance equipment without a warrant signed by a judge. _His loss, they supposed_. But his loss was their gain. The stranger wasn't worried about any legal ramifications as this was a vigilante mission, not some investigation. They were out for blood.

They then watched as Max and Chloe pulled up to their parking spot and exited their vehicle, chatting as they did and carried the black cases labeled: Camera Equipment. The stranger followed the girls through their binoculars as they ventured into the apartment building. Luckily for both girls, they wouldn't find any love-letters from them this time around. But the stranger would have access to the privacy of their home. The stranger then pulled a laptop up from the passenger seat, and accessed the tiny surveillance camera feeds that they'd placed strategically all throughout the girls' suite. All of the cameras were online without any interruption. All that was left to do was sit and wait for an opening.

Max and Kate entered the apartment on one of the cameras, so the stranger enlarged it. They then watched in voyeuristic silence.

 **Max and Kate's Apartment**

 **Max** **:** "Whoo, what a day! Well, we'll be back at it Monday morning."

 **Kate** **:** "At least we get the weekend off. Poor Steph and the others will be filming for a few weeks straight."

Max and Kate had hung up their coats, with Kate going into the kitchen and Max plopping down on the sofa. Kate began fixing herself a bowl of cereal as Max closed her eyes and kicked back, sighing in slight exhaustion. Her eyes then flew suddenly open as she heard knocking at the door. She glanced at Kate, who went over and answered it.

 **Kate** **:** (Looking down) "Oh, hello Maisie! You accepted my invitation, did ya?"

 **Maisie** **:** (Smiling) "Yes ma'am."

Max closed her eyes and sighed as Maisie came in with Kate. She then looked over at Maisie who was talking with Kate as they headed towards Kate's pet bunny Alice's cage. Max and Maisie locked eyes as they passed. Maisie didn't greet her this time.

 **Kate** **:** (Opening the cage) "I know she missed you, Maisie!"

 **Maisie** **:** (Smiling) "I missed her, too."

 **Kate** **:** (Lifting up Alice) "Heyyy, sweetie! Mama's home!" (Pointing to Maisie) "Look Alice, Maisie's come to see you!" (Hands Alice to Maisie) "Here ya go, kiddo."

 **Maisie** **:** (Takes Alice gently in her arms) "Thank you, Ms. Marsh." (To Alice) "Hello sweet, Alice!" (Cuddling with her) "Awww, I missed you too!" (Kisses her head)

As Maisie and Kate made small talk, Max got up and headed to their bedroom, taking off her shirt before she went in. Maisie quietly gasped. _Max wasn't wearing a bra_. Kate frowned and stared as Max disappeared around the doorway.

 **Kate** **:** "Jesus, Max… We just partially saw your boobs."

 **Max** **:** (From the bedroom) "Sorry, I just wanna change for our night at the club tonight."

 **Maisie** **:** (To Kate) "You're both going out tonight?"

 **Kate** **:** (Smiling) "Yeah, in a little bit. We're going out to a nightclub with some friends, called Tripp's. But you can visit until them."

 **Maisie** **:** (Smiling) "Thanks."

Kate playfully winked at her and began to eat the cereal she'd prepared. Maisie continued to cuddle and play with little Alice and Max continued to look through her closet for something to wear to the club tonight.

 **Outside** **:**

In their car, the stranger heard the name of the nightclub and quickly googled the address. It came up and the stranger scribbled it down quickly, smiling to themselves. Their quick thinking and acting while the girls were both out had paid off and they were about to finally nail Max and Kate. There'd be no police or private eye intervention. _They'd see to that_.

 **Stranger** **:** "Thanks, Kate. I'll be seeing you at Tripp's Nightclub tonight. _Both of you skanks_."

 **Inside** **:**

Kate suddenly got a text on her phone, so she checked it. It read: _Joyce Price:_ ' _Hello Kate. It's Joyce Price, Chloe Price's mom. We met at my daughter's funeral. Please call me back in private at (Her phone number) Please don't let Max know_. _It's URGENT_.'

 **Kate** **:** (Reading, then re-reading the text) "What the heck?"

 **Max** **:** (Peeking out at her) "What's up?"

 **Kate** **:** (Quickly thinking up a lie) " _Uhhh_ …" (Pauses) "Oh, my parents are in the city on some business! They should've called!"

 **Max** **:** "Oh God, they're not coming here are they? We don't have any room for them."

 **Kate** **:** (Slightly offended) " _That's rude_. No, they're staying…" (Glances out the window at the Bachman Hotel) "They're staying across the street at the Bachman Hotel."

 **Max** **:** (Sighs) "And let me guess, they want you to come and visit them tonight?"

 **Kate** **:** "Max, I haven't seen them since I left Arcadia Bay a year ago. They've been worried about me since then, as we've only ever texted or called each other." (Pausing) "It would be nice to see them again, Max. Yes, they want me to spend the night."

 **Max** **:** "So, I'm going by myself with Steph and her friends tonight? _Great_."

 **Kate** **:** "I'm sorry, Max. But I'm sure that you'll be fine."

Max looked Kate up and down, her irritation telegraphed by the expression she now wore on her face. Max disappeared back into the bedroom. Kate nervously chewed on her lip, before getting up and going to the washroom with her phone.

 **Kate** **:** "One sec, Maisie." (Closing the door behind herself) "Gotta text my mom."

Maisie sat there awkwardly on the floor with Alice in her arms. Maisie then glanced over at Kate's purse, which she'd left open on the coffee table. Maisie could see Kate's house key inside it. An idea occurred to her just then, as she remembered that Aaron had given her his card. _Maybe she could help him_. If both girls were under investigation, Maisie could probably sneak back in while both girls were out for the night. She could probably then get some evidence for Aaron and help him crack the case. Max would be hauled off and Maisie would never have to stare at those cold blue eyes ever again. But then again, Kate would be hauled off, too. Despite what she'd seen the previous night, Maisie liked Kate and knew that she was still a good, kindhearted person. If Max was busted, so would Kate be, but she didn't want that. In any case, she couldn't have it both ways.

Maisie then glanced over the couch in the direction of the washroom, to make sure it was shut. It was. She'd then glanced back at the bedroom to see if Max was out of sight. _She was_. Acting quickly, Maisie reached into Kate's purse and snatched her house key, quickly pocketing it. Maisie then let out a sigh of relief at not being caught.

 _But someone did see her, and they were peeking through the gap in the half-opened bedroom door. It was Max._

 **Jamison Motel**

 **A While Later** **…**

Joyce exited the washroom, pocketing her cellphone. Both Aaron and David glanced up at Joyce, who took a seat on the edge of the bed. Aaron had come back to their motel room after he'd spoken with Alena. They were now all back to discussing what to do next. Joyce now wore a relieved expression for a change from her usual sad one that Aaron had seen her wear since the first day that they met.

 **Joyce** **:** "Ms. Marsh has agreed to come and stay with us tonight." (Pauses) "My God, we've got a lot to talk about."

 **Aaron** **:** "So, she'll be here for the night with you 2, then?"

 **Joyce** **:** "Yes. She's concocted a story to Max that she's spending the night with her visiting family from out of town."

 **Aaron** **:** "Clever. But what about Max? What's she going to be up to?"

 **Joyce** **:** "She's going out to a nightclub called Tripp's with her new employers."

 **Aaron** **:** (Nodding) "Then that's where I'm going as well."

 **David** **:** "What?"

 **Joyce** **:** "Are you sure about that, Mr. Korey?"

 **Aaron** **:** "Yes. It's crowded, so I'll be able to get in nice and close. Maybe eavesdrop a little bit. Who knows? If our speculation happens to be on the money, then she may even slip up. Then I'll be there to catch her."

 **Joyce** **:** (Looks up at him, fearfully) "Please be careful, Mr. Korey! Lord knows what else she's capable of."

 **Aaron** **:** "I will." (Winks at her) " _I still have to get paid_."

They all chuckled as he shook their hands and quickly left the motel.

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

 **Bedroom**

Max had decided on a form fitting long-sleeved, short black dress with knee-length, zip-up high heel boots. She began to get dressed, with _**Elton John's "Tiny Dancer"**_ playing on her bedroom's iPod docking station. Kate peeked in at Max, who had finished getting dressed and had begun putting on some makeup. As Max sat at the makeup desk and began putting some on, she saw Kate watching her from her peripheral vision. Max ignored her and continued to apply her face. Max knew that Kate herself knew that she was annoyed, but wasn't saying anything.

 **Max** **:** (Annoyed) "It's fine, Kate."

 **Kate** **:** "It doesn't sound fine, Max."

 **Max** **:** (Glancing at her) "Just drop it. Whatever, I'm still going. I just thought that this could be a chance for us to move up in the world, instead of just remaining amateurs."

 **Kate** **:** "Max, you're far from an amateur. You should have your own studio with your skill."

 **Max** **:** "That's what I'm trying to do, Kate. I thought you wanted this bad enough, like me!"

 **Kate** **:** "I do, I just can't help it right now. My family sprung this on me at the very last minute."

Max sighed and continued to apply her makeup. Nothing fancy, just something to liven up her face a bit. Kate came into the room, coming up behind Max and holding her from behind. Max immediately stopped her application and stared at Kate in the mirror. Kate smiled playfully at her and then gently kissed her neck. Max cracked a smile and rested her head against Kate's.

Maisie approached the doorway, now that Kate wasn't manning it. She leaned in and listened.

 **Kate** **:** "If I didn't want a good life for us, I wouldn't have left Arcadia Bay with you, Max. You remember what you told me the night that we decided to leave together? You said that we'd have to look after each other from now on. And we've been doing pretty good so far. It hasn't been easy for either of us, but we've always found a way to land on our feet. We'll get where we're meant to be, Max. I promise you."

 **Max** **:** (Smiles up at her) "Well said, Kate." (Chuckles) "I love you." (Kisses her)

 **Kate** **:** (Kisses her, smiles) "I love you too, Max."

A short while later, Max was climbing in her car and putting on her seatbelt. She now wore a slim black hooded leather jacket, where she kept her silver S&W 4506 automatic pistol, her large bowie knife and her silver brass knuckles concealed. She just hoped that the bouncer wouldn't pat her down and if they did, that they wouldn't get too brave with their hands.

A few moments after Max had cleared a fair distance between them, the stranger's car started up and began to follow after her, knowing that they might have to compete with that private investigator in their pursuit of her. They then looked down at the small black, 5-round Springfield XDs .45ACP pistol that sat in the passenger seat.

The stranger took the small concealed-carry pistol and stuffed it into their jacket pocket, as they followed in pursuit behind Max who was none-the-wiser.


	8. Chapter 8: The New York Ripper

**Chapter 8** **:**

 **The New York Ripper**

 **Tripp's Nightclub**

 **Nightfall**

Max had parked her car and was now heading towards the back of the long ass line of non-listers, waiting to get in the club and party. Max's quick pace slowed substantially as she then saw that the line had actually went the length of the club and around the corner of the same block. _And then it seemed to keep on going_. Max slowly hung her head in abject defeat.

 **Max** **:** (Defeated) " _You've gotta be fucking kidding me_ …"

Max was just about to do a 180 and head home, when she saw Steph standing in the parking lot with a group of people, waving her over. Alena and Mikey were with her as well.

 **Steph** **:** "Yo, Caulfield! Over here!"

Max smiled and then made her way through the cluster of bare trees and bushes, and headed down a small hill to the parking lot and then towards the group who were slowly making their way into the back alley. Max smiled as she reached Steph and they both high-fived.

 **Steph** **:** (Pulls her in for a hug) "Glad you could make it, Max!"

 **Max** **:** (Hugs her back) "Thanks! Good to see ya, Steph!"

 **Steph** **:** "You too, Max!" (Looks around) "Kate didn't come with ya?"

 **Max** **:** "Naw, her family came to town at the last minute." (Rolls her eyes, then smiles) "I take it we're going in through the back?"

 **Steph** **:** (Leading her further into the alley) " _Hell yeah_. We aint ever getting in the front way."

 **Max** **:** "Will the bouncer in the back let us in?"

 **Steph** **:** "Yeah, he's pretty cool. He's a big Samoan biker dude named Rodney Sears. He's also a fan of our films at Phenomenal Pictures, which is how I met him." (Gesturing to herself, Mikey and Alena) "How _we_ met him."

 **Mikey** **:** "Shit yeah. He's been good to us from then on."

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) "Awesome!"

 **Steph** **:** "Yeah, it's great. Just follow my lead. I'll get us in."

The group all cluttered around the back door and someone began knocking. Everyone was talking over one another as they waited, until the back door opened. Just as Steph had explained him, there stood a large 6'5 Samoan biker dude who must be **Rodney Sears** , wearing a black polo shirt and slacks. He began taking the money from the people he presumably knew and allowed them in one-by-one. He also politely sent the others that he didn't know personally back to the front entrance. Steph stepped up and Rodney gave her a large smile.

 **Rodney** **:** "STEPH! Steph my friend, how in the hell are you?!" (Pulls her in for a hug)

 **Steph** **:** (Hugs him back) "I'm good, I'm good! Good to see ya too, _Thunder!_ '

 **Rodney** **:** "Likewise, ya little badass Spielberg! How many with ya?"

 **Steph** **:** "Me, Mikey, Alena…" (Gesturing to Max) "…and my new friend Max Caulfield."

 **Rodney** **:** (Looking Max over, nodding in approval) "Okay, I can dig it. Hey Max."

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) "Hello Rodney." (Holds out hand)

 **Rodney** **:** (Shakes it) "Nice to meet ya."

 **Max** **:** "Likewise!"

 **Rodney** **:** (Checking over his shoulder) "Alright, coast is clear. Go on in, ladies and Mikey! Have fun."

 **Steph** **:** "Thanks, you know we will!" (Motioning the other 2 to follow) "Let's go in and party!"

 **Max** **:** "Hell yeah!" (Follows her, Mikey and Alena in)

 **Tripp's Nightclub**

 **Interior**

Loud dance music rumbled the walls of the night club as Aaron made his way through the crowded interior of dancing patrons. He was holding a Rum & Coke as he sat at a vacant table and glanced around his surroundings for any sign of Max. He found himself wishing that he had stayed with Joyce and David a bit longer, so he could've met Kate Marsh herself, but he knew that he had to arrive at Tripp's early or he'd still be outside, waiting in that long ass line. But on the other hand, he couldn't afford to have Kate recognize him while she was out with Max, and have her pointing him out. He reminded himself that he needed to remain inconspicuous and follow her, watching with total secrecy.

Aaron then saw Max enter the party, accompanied by Steph, Mikey and Alena, the girl he'd spoken with earlier. He decided to stay out of Alena's line of sight, so he slouched over and tried to limit visibility from both Alena and Max. He saw the 3 girls and Mikey go over to a few other people, all around the same age. It looked like Steph was introducing Max to few more members of her film's cast.

Max was first introduced to **Luna McClane** , an indie actor who played the scientist who accompanied the mercenaries in _Reapers_. Luna was a short, slender young woman with milky white skin, long wavy bleach blonde hair, pale blue eyes with a gentle demeanor. She wore crescent moon earrings, a deep blue neck charm and a little black dress and high-heels.

The 2nd person she introduced was another indie actor named **Will Christensen** , who played the heroic lead in _Reapers_. He was Alena's older brother, and he was tall, slender and had pale white skin, short dark brown parted hair, brown eyes and a sly smile. He wore a black blazer, black slacks, black dress shoes, a dark blue button-down shirt and had a small gold chain around his neck. _He honestly looked more like an A-List actor to Max, rather than an indie one_.

 **Will** **:** (Smiling pleasantly) "So you're our new photographer with the magic eye?"

 **Max** **:** (Sheepish) "That's an awfully kind way to put it!"

 **Will** **:** (Holding out his hand) "You shouldn't be so modest, Ms. Caulfield. I'm sure that you're exceptionally skilled with your camera."

 **Max** **:** (Shakes his hand) "Thank you, Will. It's nice to meet ya."

 **Will** **:** "Likewise, Ms. Caulfield."

 **Luna** **:** "I hope Steph and Alena took good care of ya."

 **Max** **:** "Yeah, they did. They're cool."

 **Steph** **:** (Slapping Max lightly on the back) "Back at ya, Max!"

 **Luna** **:** "Bar's callin' me, y'all. How about we grab some holy water and get this party started?"

 **Steph** **:** "Good call!"

They all continued to mingle as The Stranger entered the club, pausing at a booth above the dancefloor. They were now wearing a hooded jacket, a black cap and aviator sunglasses as they watched the small group of young adults head over to the bar. The Stranger leaned against one of the building's columns as they watched Max from under their dark shades. As their eyes were following Max and co. to the bar, their eyes fell upon Aaron himself. The Stranger shook their head and scoffed at how close the private detective sat near the group. ' _I guess he takes that old saying about hiding in plain sight quite literally_ ,' the stranger thought, chuckling, ' _Maybe I should go on over and blow his cover_. _What a dumbass_.'

 **Steph** **:** "Hey Max, didja hear that Sean Prescott apparently tried to bribe the judge and intimidate the jury in his favor to get Nathan out of his charges?"

 **Max** **:** (Shocked) "Really?!"

They both shared a disgusted look and shook their heads in unison. Alena, Will and Luna all looked confused.

 **Will** **:** "Wait, isn't Nathan Prescott that rich kid who murdered some girls with his teacher... I forget his name."

 **Max** **:** "Mark Jefferson."

 **Will** **:** (Pointing) "YES!"

 **Max** **:** "Yes, he's the very same one." (To Steph) "Did you know Mark Jefferson or Nathan Prescott, Steph?"

 **Steph** **:** "I knew Nathan Prescott, but not Mark Jefferson. That was before my time there. But from what I saw of him, Nathan just seemed like the type of weirdo to bring a gun to school."

 **Max** **:** " _And one day he did_. He killed Chloe Price and then got arrested right after."

Everyone went quiet for a second.

 **Will** **:** "You knew the girl that he murdered in the bathroom?"

 **Max** **:** (Nodding her head) "Yep. I knew her and grew up with her. She was my best friend."

 **Luna** **:** "That's horrible!"

 **Will** **:** "Jesus… I'm sorry for your loss."

 **Max** **:** (Smiles at him weakly) "Thanks."

 **Luna** **:** "At least he's behind bars, and not out there hurting anyone else!"

 **Max** **:** "At least that." (To Steph) "Of course Sean Prescott would try and get his son out of prison. That's just the type of rotten guy that he is."

 **Mikey** **:** " _Ah heard that_."

 **Steph** **:** "Fuck them both and fuck Mark Jefferson. They can both rot in prison."

 **Will** **:** "Me and Alena were considering going to Blackwell Academy back in the day. Now I'm glad that we didn't."

 **Max** **:** "It's not that bad. Besides those 2, it's actually a nice school. And Arcadia Bay's a beautiful town. It's actually where I'm from." (Sighs) "I've gotta go back and visit it one of these days…"

 **Steph** **:** " _Me too_." (To Alena) "Hey Ally, what's up? You've been rather quiet all night."

Alena jumped slightly, snapping out of a daydream.

 **Alena** **:** "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just in my own little world."

 **Will** **:** " _Is it lovely there?_ "

 **Alena** **:** (Rolls her eyes) " _Yes_ , it's lovely there and _no_ , you can't come."

 **Will** **:** (Feigning hurt) "Ooh, hater!"

Everyone all shared a goodhearted chuckle, even Alena. The truth was that she was still on edge. Max had come to the club with them and Alena's gut feeling told her that Max was ready to make her next move. Still, no one else believed her. But despite everyone's disbelief of her account of what happened, there was one person who had _actually_ believed her. The very same person that she recognized right now in the club, who had showed up in the middle of the interrogation and had taken what she'd said seriously.

Alena stared at Aaron, tempted to go over and thank him for hearing her out, but she knew that there was only one reason that he was here at the club the same night they were; he was working.

According to Aaron, this case had all started when Joyce and David had been tipped off by a random phone call in the middle of the night, almost a year ago. This random _stranger_ had told them that Max had stolen their daughter's body before the casket was buried and that she had possibly killed those 2 missing students Dana Ward and Juliet Watson to protect her secrecy in the matter. Sure enough, they had Chloe's grave dug up and saw that her body had been stolen and replaced by Joyce's encyclopedia collection. And that's when they hired Aaron Korey and sent him after Max to New York City. He'd been working the case ever since.

Now as Alena watched him, Aaron drank what looked like a Rum and Coke as he watched the club-goers crowd the dancefloor. Alena then turned to the others.

 **Alena** **:** "Who wants to go and shake it on the dancefloor?"

 **Luna** **:** (Taking a seat at the bar) " _Just leave me here with my prescription beer_ …"

 **Alena** **:** (Pursing her lips) "Typical Irish-woman."

 **Luna** **:** "Eh, I'll get up in a bit, alright?"

 **Alena** **:** (Turns to the others) "Anyone else?"

 **Will** **:** "Sure." (Turns to Max) "Wanna join me?"

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) "Sure!"

 **Steph** **:** "Mikey? Wanna dance with me?"

 **Mikey** **:** (Big smile) "Sure!" (Gets up)

 **Alena** **:** (Holds out her hand to Mikey) "You can have the next dance, Mikey. Me and Steph have gotta talk."

 **Mikey** **:** (Surprised) "Oh… okay."

 **Steph** **:** "I promise that you can have the next one."

Everyone with the exception of Mikey and Luna went up and mingled with the dancing crowd. Will led Max to a non-crowded spot and the 2 began to share a casual dance, laughing as they did so. Steph watched them, smiling in admiration as she danced with Alena. She then glanced back at Mikey and felt bad that he was sitting there, waiting for his turn. Steph then glanced as Alena as they danced, and saw that she was staring at Aaron.

 **Alena** : "You know that Mikey likes you, right? That's why he was so eager to share a dance with ya. I think it's cute."

 **Steph** **:** (Sighs) "I know he does. He's liked me ever since we were little kids. The older we grew, the stronger his feelings also grew towards me."

 **Alena** **:** "So, why not give him a chance, Steph? He's dying for one."

 **Steph** **:** (Gestures to the flame logo on her gray beanie)"Ally, I'm a lesbo. Proud and proud of it." (Pauses) "Besides, after all these years he's just like a little brother to me. My little buddy. Me and Mikey can't date, it'd be too weird!."

 **Alena** : "Ouch."

 **Steph** **:** (Rolls her eyes) "On another subject, your brother Will and Max seem to be hitting it off well. You can tell he thinks she's hot."

 **Alena** **:** (Shrugs) "Yeah, I guess so."

 **Steph** **:** (Gesturing to Aaron) "Do you know that guy?"

 **Alena** **:** "What guy?"

 **Steph** **:** "The one you've been staring at since we began."

 **Alena** **:** (Sees Aaron) "Uh, no."

Steph stared Alena for a few short moments.

 **Steph** **:** "Is he a cop? Is that why the NYPD agreed to release you? _If you were followed?_ "

 **Alena** **:** "No, he's not. _I don't know him_."

 **Steph** **:** "Ally, I know my roomie and I know when you're lying to me. _Who is he?_ "

 **Alena** **:** (Sighs) " _Shit_."

 **Steph** **:** "It's okay Ally, I'm not gonna tell Max. You can trust me."

 **Alena** **:** (Sighs) "Alright."

Alena then wrapped her arms around Steph's neck, pulled her close and began to tell her _everything_ that had happened at the interrogation, who Aaron Korey was and what he was here for. She also made Steph promise not to do anything that would compromise Aaron to Max, to which Steph agreed. Steph glanced at Aaron, then at Max, who was dancing with Will. Alena leaned in close to Steph's ear again.

 **Alena** **:** "I'm telling you, Steph. We have to help him nab her."

 **Steph** **:** "And how are we supposed to do that?"

 **Alena** **:** "We tell everyone else in our group about Max. Tell them to keep their eyes open and tell us anything that they see that's out of the ordinary."

 **Steph** **:** "I dunno, Ally."

 **Alena** **:** "Please, Steph! Don't let her being a fellow alumni of Blackwell stop you from suspecting the truth. She has secrets. There's something off about her."

 **Steph** **:** "Yeah, and with the way you're acting, you're probably seeming off to her!"

 **Alena** **:** (Pulls away from Steph) "Excuse me?!" (Looks her over) "Of course I'm gonna seem off to her, I'm scared of her! And you should be, too!" (Storms off)

 **Steph** **:** (Tries to follow her…) "Alena, wait!" (…and can't make it through the crowd) " _Shit!_ "

 **DJ** **:** " _Allllriiiight everyone_ , time for a blast from the past! Everyone put your hands together please, for Angelmoon!" (Crowd cheering, applauding)

Max and Will were still dancing as _**Angelmoon's "He's All I Want"**_ came on, throbbing and shaking the dance floor under them. They both laughed, as they both watched each other awkwardly dance.

Mikey lightly squeezed his way through the dancing couples as he made his way to Steph, who was standing there, a look of regret and defeat on her face. She saw Mikey and smiled weakly as he leaned over.

 **Mikey** **:** "I saw it from where I was sitting. Just give Ally a few, and a little space. Let her cool off, and then everything will be good and back to normal before you know it."

 **Steph** **:** (Hugs Mikey) "Thanks, Mikey."

 **Mikey** **:** (Smiles, hugs her back) "Hey, what are friends for?" (Pauses) "Now how about that dance you promised me, Steph?"

 **Steph** **:** (Smiling at him) "You got it, Mikey!"

Aaron sat at the table, his attention was turned to Alena who was storming off from the dance floor. He got up and decided to follow her, when he saw Steph and Mikey dancing, with Steph staring at him from the crowd. When they locked and held eye contact, Aaron knew; _Alena had probably told her roommate everything_. Aaron cussed under his breath was making his way after Alena when Luna cut him off, dancing in his way. He tried to move past, but she danced in his way again, shaking what she had.

 **Luna** **:** (Dancing up on him) "Dance with me, yah ol' hipster!"

 **Aaron** **:** "Young miss, please! I need to get through!"

 **Luna** **:** (Still Dancing) "One dance and you can go wherever you like! Wooooooooo!" (Crowd cheers along with her on the dance floor) "Hell, I'll go with you!"

Aaron gently moved her aside and marched past, leaving Luna to dance by herself. Luna saw this and watched his disappear through a crowd of party-goers.

 **Luna** **:** (Shrugs) "Meh, he's probably a queer. _Good for him!_ " (Sees Steph and points) "D'ohhh!" (Starts laughing) "Sorry Steph, _I forgot you were, too!_ Aww, good for ya both!"

Max and Will were still dancing, when Max suddenly got a text. She ignored it, knowing that it was probably Kate. After a short while, she kept feeling her phone vibrate, so she leaned in close to Will. He leaned over to hear what she had to say.

 **Max** **:** "Shit, I'm getting a ton of texts right now. I think it's important."

 **Will** **:** "I'll let ya take it then. I've gotta run to the can anyways. Find me after?"

 **Max** **:** (Winks) "Definitely."

Will hurried off through the dancers to relieve himself, squeezing in between the dancers. His bladder felt like it was going to burst and that he'd piss a whole reservoir before he got to the washroom in time. As he was halfway to the restroom, he got a text from his sister. Will smiled and checked it. It read: ' _Will, I have to tell you something in secret. (Not here! But Later.) It has to do with Max.' Something's up with her… Be careful around her!_ ' Will stopped in his tracks, frowning at the text. He texted her back, ' _Why, she doesn't have any STD's does she, LOL_.' He smiled and went back to the washroom, shoving open the door and heading to a vacant urinal. He unzipped his manhood and let forth his relief. He groaned as he emptied his bladder, before hearing another text notification sound. He checked it and it read, ' _This is SERIOUS!_ _Steph doesn't believe me either!_ _I'm leaving the club. It's not safe there with her. Come find me at mine and Steph's. I'll tell you everything._ '

Will re-read the last text and turned, looking at the door. _What was going on?_

 **Dancefloor**

Max checked her texts, reading the most recent one from an unknown number: _I See You, Bitch_. Max felt her heart drop in her chest and nervously glanced around the club, being unable to see clearly from the dim lighting and colorful lights. Max then glanced back down at her phone, getting another text. It read: _Tonight's The Night You're Going to Die_. Max frowned at the phone and then checked her surroundings, seeing nothing that seemed amiss. But then she saw them. _There!_ There was a guy in a black hooded jacket, cap and sunglasses standing near a Staff Only door. He lowered the still glowing phone and stared at her, just as she stared right back at him.

Max squinted in the dim light, not being able to recognize whoever they were. The stranger then nudged the Staff Only door open with their foot and then ducked inside. Max felt her heart start pounding against her ribs all over again. Whoever this was had to be the same person who had been leaving her all of the love-letters. They knew about Chloe and probably about the murders themselves.

Max began to sleuth her way through the crowd, keeping her eyes on the Staff Only door. She knew that she couldn't go in through the same door, as that would be foolish. She'd have to find another way into the back maintenance areas. Max stuck her hand into her jacket and unsnapped the button on her shoulder holster as she walked. She then unsafetied her pistol as she glanced around the club, looking for another way into the back. She then located one and headed for it. Aaron saw this from a bit away and stopped in his tracks. Max was heading away from him and _fast_. Aaron weighed his options, decided to check on Alena after. _If Max was making a move, then he needed to be there_. Aaron quickly followed in suit after Max.

The Stranger made his way into a stairwell a went up a few floors above the party and stopped in a storage room at the end of a long hallway, waiting for Max to find her way up. The stranger then removed their small pistol from concealment and unsafetied it, feeling their hands tremble. They'd taken some diazepam to help calm their nerves awhile a go, but it seemed that it hadn't kicked in yet. The Stranger then removed a couple small photos of Chloe from their inner coat pocket and began to slowly flip through them. Chloe still had her short strawberry blonde hair in these photos and had looked slightly younger in them.

 **Stranger** **:** "Those things of Chloe's that Joyce gave to you belong to me, Max. I loved her more than you ever could. And what happened when you came back to Arcadia Bay? _She died_."

The Stranger perked up as they heard someone approaching the storage room they were in. The Stranger went to the doorway and slowly peered out, seeing that it was Aaron Korey. The Stranger cussed under their breath, feeling an unyielding rage fill them from within. ' _That stupid P.I.,_ ' they thought, ' _Always poking around where he isn't welcome! I'm gonna kill this mother fucker if he comes in here!_ ' The Stranger then heard Aaron stop every few paces, then heard silence, then heard him walk a few more paces, pause, repeat. _Aaron was searching each room for Max. Boy, was he in for a surprise_.

The Stranger then peered out into the hall again, seeing Aaron peering inside of the doorway of the next room over. The Stranger saw this and acting quickly, they hurried up behind him, removing a blackjack from their jacket. As Aaron tried to turn and see who was approaching him, The Stranger clubbed him at the last minute, sending him stumbling back into the room. Aaron came down, crashing through a bunch of cardboard boxes, flattening them. He groaned, bleeding from his head as he tried to reach for his gun. The Stranger aimed at Aaron and thumbed back the hammer. Aaron froze mid reach and stared at the disguised young man.

 **Stranger** **:** "Don't even think about it, old man! _You do, you DIE!_ " (Glances back out of the doorway) "Did she come up after me?"

 **Aaron** **:** (Thinks it over) "No. You're wasting your time. She left the club."

 **Stranger** **:** "Ooh, nice try! Why the fuck would she leave the club after getting my message?"

 **Aaron** **:** "To go to the police with it and trace the number. I take it that you're the one who's been leaving all of those little love-letters for her and Kate?"

 **Stranger** **:** "Yeah, that was me, _Slick_. But why would she only go to the police now?"

 **Aaron** **:** (Laughing) " _Because, you just texted her from your cell phone, you fucking idiot! They can trace that, even if it's from an unknown or blocked number!_ "

The Stranger kicked Aaron in the head, bouncing his head off of the nearby wall. Aaron then slumped to the floor, unconscious. The Stranger hissed angrily through their teeth, took aim at Aaron and was about to pull the trigger, when a loud BANG sounded off from behind them. The Stranger screamed in pain, tossing their gun from the force of the blast. They then clutched their now bloodied, torn shoulder as they angrily spun around. Max was standing in the doorway, aiming at the Stranger, holding the gun in her leather-gloved hands.

 **Stranger** **:** "MAX!"

Max saw the Stranger turn their head and lunge for the gun that they dropped, so she shot them twice more, in both knee caps, crippling them. The Stranger collapsed, screaming, and tore off their cap and sunglasses. She glanced at Aaron, who lied unconscious nearby. Max smiled at Aaron and then and walked past him, heading towards the stranger, whom she now recognized after a few moments, with his short, neat brown hair, green eyes and Barbie-Ken doll looks.

The Stranger dragged himself away from Max, trying to go for his gun. Max aimed at his dropped gun and shot it, sending it sliding away from the Stranger. Max then stomped on the back of his leg, and the Stranger screamed in pain. Max then reached down and grabbed his leg, flipping him hard onto his back with a hard thud. The blood from his torn shoulder seeped through the gaps in his now bloodied fingers.

 **Stranger** **:** (Coughing out blood) " _Ah, fuck!_ " (Spits out some blood)

 **Max** **:** "You're about to be _fucked_." (Licking her lips) "Well, well, well, I should've known that it was you, **Eliot**. You were the only other person in this world who was more obsessed with Chloe than I was. You made a big mistake following me here."

 **Eliot Hampden** stared up at Max, his eyes full of a mixture of both fear and fury. There was something else on his face that amused Max. It was a hint of dread and confusion.

 **Eliot** **:** "How the hell do you know who I am? _Did Chloe tell you about me?_ "

 **Max** **:** "In a way. She wrote about you in a few of her letters that she never got around to sending me when I still lived in Seattle. After she died and I inherited them, I got to read the large stack of them." (Squints at him in disgust) "You stalked her while she was at Blackwell, _you piece of shit!_ So, I'm not your first stalking victim, huh?! You cornered her and tried to force yourself onto her when the 'Nice Guy' act wouldn't win her over, huh?! And don't deny it, Chloe wrote everything down, every sickening little detail." (Spits on him) " _Mother fucker!_ "

 **Eliot** **:** "You stole her body from her funeral!"

 **Max** **:** "And I killed 2 others who tried to take her and Kate from me!"

 **Eliot** **:** "You won't kill me! Someone probably heard those shots!"

 **Max** **:** "Maybe, maybe not. It is pretty loud down there. Even if you end up dead, no one's gonna come seeking justice for you!"

 **Eliot** **:** (Sitting up, pointing at her) " _Fuck you, you sick bitch! You can kill me, but this won't be over! Fuck you!_ "

Max aimed again and shot him in the left wrist, severing his hand off. Eliot screamed and flopped back, clutching the torn stub with his right hand. Blood squirmed and hissed messily through the gaps in his trembling fingers as his screams began to turn into loud whimpers. Max booted him onto his back and then emptied the rest of the clip into both of his arms. Eliot screamed some more, as he lost control of both arms and they lifelessly dropped to his sides.

Suddenly, the top slide of the pistol snapped off just as the last round was fired, and it dropped nosily to the floor. Max stared at her now broken gun and hissed through her teeth.

 **Max** **:** "Those cheap bastards sold me a defective gun! I'm gonna have to have a few words with the both of them!"

Eliot began hyperventilating as Max stepped over him, seeing the severed hand's fingers lifelessly, slowly curl. Max kicked the severed hand away, bagged her now empty, broken pistol.

 **Cue** **:** _**April Wine's Oowatanite**_

 **Max** **:** "This isn't gonna be pleasant! But boy, you've had this coming for a long time, you fucking creeper!"

And with that, Max lifted her foot up high and brought her heel down onto Eliot's bloodied face. WHAM!

" _Oowatanite! Everything will be alright!_ "

A few of Eliot's broken, bloodied teeth flew past her. He gurgled loudly, but Max just continued to pound his face, over and over with her boot heel…

" _Come one, come on, love me tonight!_ "

…Eliot gurgled loudly, flailing helplessly from under the assault… Max's foot came down hard once more…

" _And I'll be your until the sun comes up!_ "

…breaking the cartilage in his nose from under the torn, bleeding flesh. His face had begun to bleed profusely from the cuts and gashes she now opened up on him.

" _Oowatanite! Everything will be alright!_ "

Max continued hammering away with all of her might, seeing him twitch and gurgle violently, trying to fend her off with wet, spaghetti arms.

" _Come one, come on, love me tonight!_ "

Eliot turn his misshaped face away from her and vomited a thick glob of gore to his right.

" _And I'll be your until the sun comes up!_ "

Max then slowly away, panting loudly. She then studied Eliot's, torn, bloody, misshapen face, which honestly now resembled a plate of raw meat. He groaned loudly and choked through the blood and teeth which now gathered in his throat. Max smiled down at him, realizing he still had more fight left in him. As she shakily removed her Buck knife. Eliot coughed up more blood and made wet, unintelligible garbled noises as he continued to bleed out all over the floor. Max then crawled onto Eliot, straddling his stomach and holding the knife downward in her fist.

 **Eliot** **:** " _F-fuck-k, y-you-ou…_ "

 **Max** **:** " _Naw, fuck you Eliot!_ "

Max then began to viciously stab Eliot over and over in the arms, neck and chest, causing a bubbly, bloody scream to erupt from him as he spasmed and thrashed about under her. Blood began to stain and darken his clothing from each puncture, pooling under him. Max began to grunt and scream along with him, feeling the knife break through his ribs and puncture his lungs.

He vomited more blood all over himself as the violent stabbing continued. There were the audible snaps of breaking and chipping bones and the loud wet splats of the knife damage. He was starting to look like he'd been drenched in a bucket of red corn syrup as Max finally slowly pulled the knife out of his chest, relenting.

Max sat atop of him, blood-soaked and trying to breathe the fire out of her lungs. It was the very same way she'd felt when she'd killed Dana and Juliet. It was also the very same way that she'd felt before she'd made her first necrophilia movie with Chloe. It was satisfaction, sexual release and among all things, _victory_. Max slowly caught her breath and stared down at Eliot's body, who was still violently quivering and wheezing as he was trying breathe, somewhere under that torn, broken, bloodied mess Max had made out of him.

 **Max** **:** "Still alive, Eliot?" (Hearing his loud wheezing and gurgling) " _No fucking way_ …"

Max gathered up the remaining aggression which she still had in the tank, screamed like a female anime character and drove the knife down through his forehead, with the tip tearing out of the back of his skull. He violently shuddered and she felt the last of the fight Eliot had fizzle out and then there was nothing left. Her stalker had been dealt with in the worst possible way and he wouldn't be bothering her and Kate anymore.

 **Max** **:** " _Good riddance, mother fucker_."

Max then slowly slid off Eliot, put her foot on his forehead and tore the knife out, which was now coated in this crimson brain matter. She shook the knife off, dug out Eliot's cellphone, his car keys, and a wallet full of cash and pocketed them. She then looked over at Aaron, who groaned and stirred, but didn't wake.

Max smiled at him, slowly got up and made her way over to unconscious the private detective…


	9. Chapter 9: Face to Face

**Chapter 9** **:**

 **Face to Face**

 **Undisclosed Location**

 **A Few Hours Later**

Aaron slowly awoke a few hours later, his head still throbbing. He looked up, seeing that his wrists and ankles were handcuffed to a wheelchair. He tested their hold and unfortunately, _they held_. He looked around, seeing that he was inside of a small, dark room, roughly the size of a prison cell. It was almost completely dark, except for the bright moonlight shining in from outside the small, cracked window. There was also a closed metal door to the room, which had a small viewing glass embedded in it. _His guess was that he was now in either a prison or an abandoned asylum_.

Aaron's eyes stopped scanning and widened. Max was on a bare mattress to his right, laying on her stomach, eating a small bag of chips and kicking her feet as she went through his wallet. _It would've seemed almost cute and child-like, if he hadn't known what she was capable of_. Max was now wearing her jogging attire, which consisted of her navy-blue hoodie, a white undershirt, tight black jogging pants and black, high top running shoes. She also wore her black leather gloves, probably as not to leave any fingerprints behind for what she was going to do, or might've already done. She must've had to change her clothes if she had encountered her stalker, especially if she'd… _Oh God…_

Aaron shuddered, glancing back to Max. Max then noticed that he was now awake and sat up, giving him a big smile. She then waved at him and sat up on her knees, clapping her hands together in playful mock applause.

 **Max** **:** (Playful) " _Heyyy you!_ Glad to see that you're finally awake!"

Aaron was staring back at her with a terrified look, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Max gently removed her bloodied combat knife and tapped his photo I.D. card a few times with it.

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) "Cool I.D., bad picture. You should've got me to take it for ya." (Pauses) "So, you're a private investigator, Mr. Korey? And you've been hired to tail me?"

 **Aaron** **:** "M-Ms. Caulfield…"

 **Max** **:** (Holding up the knife) "Answer me, Mr. Korey. _Yes or no?_ "

 **Aaron** **:** "Y-yes." (Pauses) "B-but you already knew that…"

 **Max** **:** (Sighs, lowers the knife) "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

An uncomfortable silence then followed as the 2 former strangers stared at one another. Max then exhaled through her nose as she put a hand through her hair, her beautiful blue eyes looking him over. Max then held up wallet insert, containing photos of him with his wife and young son. Aaron's eyes widened and he sat up.

 **Max** **:** (Tapping one of the photos with her knife) "Is this your family, Mr. Korey?"

 **Aaron** **:** (Sighs) "Y-yes…" (Pauses) "That's my wife Lily and our son… Max."

 **Max** **:** (Glances at the photo) "Awww, his name's Max too?" (Giggles) "He's a cute kid."

 **Aaron** **:** "Please don't hurt them, Ms. Caulfield… _Oh my God_ …"

 **Max** **:** "Why would I hurt them, Mr. Korey? They don't know anything… _or do they?_ "

 **Aaron** **:** "All of my cases are confidential, between me and my clients!"

 **Max** **:** (Sighs) "Well that's good. That's less people that I have to silence." (Stares at the picture) "Still, I've never killed a kid before. _I wonder what it'd feel like…_ "

Aaron sat up trying to look brave and cleared his throat.

 **Aaron** **:** "If you're gonna kill me, _then just kill me_. I can't take the suspense."

 **Max** **:** (Cute little laugh) "Kill you? Why would I kill you?!"

 **Aaron** **:** "Because I know who you are and what you've done."

 **Max** **:** (Holding up Aaron's cellphone, tapping it with her knife) " _Back at ya_."

 **Aaron** **:** " _Oh shit_ …"

 **Max** **:** (Re-reading through his texts) "So, it was Joyce Price and that fucker David who hired you, huh?! I should've guessed as much… Joyce is smart. Her mother's intuition must've told her something was amiss. David's… well David's not smart at all, but she is."

 **Aaron** **:** "Please… don't hurt them, Max. That family has suffered enough. Joyce has lost a husband and her daughter. She doesn't deserve to die, too."

 **Max** **:** (Offended) "I wouldn't hurt Joyce! She's like a second mom to me! I love her!"

 **Aaron** **:** "And what about Chloe?"

 **Max** **:** (Pauses) "I love her daughter, too… but much differently… _my sweet Chloe_ …"

 **Aaron** **:** "Chloe's gone, Max. You have to return her body."

 **Max** **:** (Tearing up a little) "NO! She's not gone! I still have her with me!"

 **Aaron** **:** "She's gone, Max. You have to lay her to rest. It's the right thing to do if you have any respect left for her."

 **Max** **:** (Tears forming, sniffling) "No! NO! I'm not done with her yet! They can't have her back until I'm ready to let her go!"

 **Aaron** **:** "What else do you need her for, Max? Why's her body still so special to you?"

 **Max** **:** (Wiping her eyes) " _She… took my… virginity_."

 **Aaron** **:** "Okay… you slept together… I know that it's a special moment in a young woman's life, especially the first time..."

 **Max** **:** "It wasn't… consensual… she… _she was already dead_ …"

Max began to cry, covering her eyes as Aaron stared at her in shocked realization, knowing exactly what she meant. He sat there in uncomfortable silence as Max tried to calm herself down. Aaron looked down at his empty revolver holster, realizing that she either had it or had gotten rid of it. He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

 **Aaron** **:** " _Shit_."

Max looked up at him, drying her eyes off. She sighed aloud and came over to him, gently checking the still bleeding cut on his head from where Eliot had clubbed him. She then gently began to probe it and Aaron hissed through his teeth as the aching sensation from his head caused his eyes to water. Max noticed this and spoke softly, like a mother to her young child.

 **Max** **:** (Softly) " _Sorry, dude_ …"

Max grabbed a suture kit from her purse, sat across his lap and began to patch him up. Aaron was beyond surprised as he stared up at her.

 **Max** **:** (Patching up his head wound) "Sorry, I haven't done _anything_ like this before…"

 **Aaron** **:** (Hesitating) "I take it that your stalker's dead?"

 **Max** **:** " _Ohh yes_." (Disinfecting the wound)

 **Aaron** **:** (Wincing) "Ahh!"

 **Max** **:** " _Shit, sorry!_ " (Pauses, resumes cleaning the wound) "Anyway, that fucker was spying on me and Kate! He even rigged our apartment with some small surveillance cameras and was able to watch us on his fucking laptop!" (Stop and stares at him) "Don't worry, I'm getting rid of the evidence. I just have to go home and get rid of the cameras, then I'll be in the clear." (Finishes the stitches) "Ahh, there we go, Mr. Korey! Good as new." (Kisses his head)

 **Aaron** **:** (Pauses) "Why are you patching me up? Why not just kill me and get away with it?"

 **Max** **:** (Stroking his hair lovingly) "Because, I'm saving you for last." (Pokes his nose)

 **Aaron** **:** (Pauses) "W-what?"

 **Max** **:** (Resting her head against his) "True, it was my stalker that truly brought me out of retirement, but it all started when I killed that dumb fucker, Levi. I tried to do Alena a solid, and she turned around and went to the fucking cops! So, to punish her I'm going to make Alena Christensen's death look like a murder-suicide."

 **Aaron** **:** "W-why?! She doesn't know anything!"

 **Max** **:** (Jabbing him hard with her finger) "Wrong, Mr. Korey, wrong! NYPD showed up at Steph's studio earlier today and took her away for interrogation into his murder!"

 **Aaron** **:** (Shaking his head) " _They came to her, not for her_. She's got a long history with him! They just wanted to eliminate her from the list of suspects!"

 **Max** **:** "Yeah, and she tried to give me to them after I did her a solid!"

 **Aaron** **:** (Shaking his head) " _Max, please don't kill her!_ "

Max lifted her head from its place against Aaron's and glanced at him, seeing the desperation in his eyes. Max smiled at him and poked his nose again, before climbing off of his lap and disappearing out of the only entrance into the room.

 **Max** **:** (From outside the room) "I've got a surprise for you, Mr. Korey! Wait here!"

 **Aaron** **:** "Max, please! This isn't the way! Just return Chloe's body and I'll forget that I saw anything! I'll even drop the case!"

Max quickly reappeared, wheeling in a beat up, bloodied, and gagged Alena. Like Aaron himself, she was fastened to a wheelchair, duct tape smeared across her face, wrists and ankles. Aaron and Alena's bloodshot, eyes locked and Alena began to scream under her gag.

 **Max** **:** (Raising arms) " _Ta daaaa!_ "

 **Aaron** **:** " _Oh God no_ …" (Struggles in his restraints) "Stop this, Ms. Caulfield! Please!"

 **Max** **:** (Wheeling her over) " _Do you like the new puppy mommy got you?_ " (Looks down at Alena's cell) "I thought I saw her leaving the club earlier, after she texted her brother she was doing likewise. But she came back into the club right after I took care of Eliot. She must've been looking for you when I jumped her!"

 **Aaron** **:** "Please Max, she doesn't even know what she saw!"

 **Max** **:** (Parking Alena in front of Aaron) "Of course she does! _Isn't that right Alena?_ "

Alena gagged screamed until her face turned dark red. Max rolled her eyes and backhanded her hard across the face. Alena's head snapped back and she became dazed.

 **Aaron** **:** "Max, this has gone far enough!"

 **Max** **:** (Pulling her knife out and holding it out to him) "DAMMIT, DON'T MAKE ME GAG YOU, TOO!"

Max then turned back to Alena and ungagged her. Alena gritted her bloody teeth up at her.

 **Alena** **:** "Fuck you, Caulfield! You're not going to get away with this!"

 **Max** **:** " _Shaddup, bitch!_ " (Backhands her)

Alena's head snapped back and she winced and groaned. Max went to her bag and took out a hammer. Both Aaron and Alena began to panic as Max came over to her with it. Max then knelt down and began to check Alena's wrists.

 **Max** **:** "I already texted out your suicide note on your phone. I used gloves so there's no prints of mine on there. _Just yours_. You're guilt with killing Levi will be the cause."

 **Aaron** **:** "I'm so sorry, Alena! I shouldn't have gotten you involved!"

 **Alena** **:** (Tears pouring) "No, don't apologize, Mr. Korey. You _actually_ believed me when no one else did! That's worth more than anything right now."

 **Aaron** **:** (Leans back) " _Fuck!_ "

 **Max** **:** (Looking up at Alena) "I'm gonna need your finger prints again, Ally."

 **Alena** **:** (Spits on Max) "Only my friends call me Ally, _you psychotic bitch!_ "

Max smiled and wiped off the saliva, before getting back up to her feet and tightening her grip on the hammer. Max then raised it and brought it down hard on Alena's right wrist. There was a loud SNAP! - followed by Alena screaming in pure agony. Aaron sat rigid, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as Max began to cackle. Max then brought the hammer down on the other wrist and broke it as well, with Alena screaming twice as loud. Her hands wobbled lifelessly from where they hung on both broken wrists. Max ignored this and grabbed the Mossberg Shockwave shotgun off of Aaron's wheelchair handlebar where it hung by its shoulder strap. She then loaded a shell into it and chambered it, looking at Alena.

 **Max** **:** (Tapping the shotgun against her other open palm) "Suicide's never the answer, Alena. You should've gotten some help with your guilt over killing Levi."

 **Alena** **:** "You should've killed yourself and prevented all of this, _you sick fuck!_ "

Max then knelt down in front of Alena and aimed up at her from below, sticking to gun to her chin. She then smiled up at her.

 **Aaron** **:** "NOOOOOO!"

 **BLAM!**

Alena's head erupted all over the wall behind her and her wheelchair crashed onto its back. Alena's arms still wobbled from the sudden death she'd been dealt, as a thick fountain of blood poured messily all over the concrete floor. Aaron's eyes were still closed tightly, as he hissed through his teeth while trying to collect himself. He could hear Max moving around somewhere in front of him, probably putting Alena's fingerprints on the shotgun itself. Aaron slowly calmed his breathing and slowly opened his eyes, just in time to see Max propping Alena's corpse back up. Aaron gasped when he saw the meaty, mangled stump where her head had once been as Max wheeled her corpse out of the room.

 **Aaron** **:** "Nooooooooo!"

Max smiled and blew a kiss to him as she then wheeled the wheelchair around the doorway and out of sight. Aaron leaned back in his chair, feeling the overwhelming shock overtake him as he blacked out.

 **A While Later** **…**

Aaron slowly awoke, as he glanced around his surroundings. He was still in the small, dark cell-like room, only illuminated by the moonlight from outside. He felt a weird sensation at his groin and first thought that he may have pissed himself in his sleep, especially after what he'd just seen. Aaron slowly looked down and gasped loudly as Max's head slowly moved up and down over his lap as she moaned and noisily slurped his manhood.

 **Max** **:** (Slurp) " _Mmmmmm_ …" (Louder slurp) " _Hmmmm mmmm mmm hmm_ …" (Throat click)

 **Aaron** **:** (Hyperventilating) "Ah! AH! Fuck!"

 **Max** **:** (Removing it, kissing it) " _Mmmm_ , delicious!" (Smiling at him) "And you're _actually_ hard after what you just saw… Huh, maybe you're just as sick as I am!" (Blowjob continues)

Aaron stared wide-eyed down into those playful blue eyes of hers as she continued to pleasure him. He glanced around the cell and sat back, closing his eyes. He was beyond terrified but didn't say anything to anger Max, as he was afraid of what she might to with her teeth to his manhood. Max's eyes slowly closed as she continued to pleasure Aaron, squeezing and massaging his knees and she moaned and slurped softly. Aaron heaved loudly through his nostrils as his eyes remained closed. He felt powerless in this situation, but he knew there was nothing else he could do but endure the blissful torment.

He then suddenly felt Max tapping his knees and he chanced a glance down at her. She was staring at him, as she was swallowing his cock. He closed his eyes, refusing to stare back into them, when she felt her begin to start tapping on them again. He glanced down at her again. She was gesturing to his and her eyes with her 2 fingers. She wanted to have eye contact with him while she blew him. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and began to fight his restraints. His cock was tugged slightly out of Max's mouth, squeezing out with a loud suction noise from her tight lips. Max slapped his knee and grabbed his cock, squeezing it firmly and jerking him off.

 **Max** **:** " _Look at me, Mr. Korey_."

 **Aaron** **:** (Eyes still closed) "Uh, ah… no…." (Struggling weakens)

 **Max** **:** " _Stop it_." (He stops struggling, she sighs and smiles) " _Good. Now look at me_."

Max then stuffed it back in her mouth, and began to pleasure Aaron all over again. He glanced back down at her and saw her making cute eyes up at him, moaning as the act continued.

 **Max** **:** (Cock in her mouth) " _That's right, look at me, Mr. Korey_ …" (Blowjob continues)

A loud beeping suddenly caught Max's attention and she glanced at Eliot's laptop, which she'd been able to easily access from his lack of a password. The surveillance camera program was left open and she saw that one of the cameras had detected movement with its proximity feature, snapping to an enlarged live feed of the front door. There was a small shadow in the small light under the door. Max continued to blow Aaron as she watched the live feed, realizing that it was probably that nosey brat Maisie, peeking through the keyholes again, just as she'd done the previous night. Max gently slid Aaron's cock out of her mouth and tucked it back into his pants. Aaron glanced over at the feed and saw what Max was looking at.

 **Max** **:** "So you're gonna sneak in tonight with Kate's key, aren't you Maisie?"

 **Aaron** **:** "Maisie? _Oh God Max, no…_ "

 **Max** **:** (Getting up) "I knew that she was a nosy brat, but not quite the pain in the ass you were."

 **Aaron** **:** "Max, leave her alone! She doesn't know anything!"

 **Max** **:** "How do you know that? Has she talked with you?" (Pauses) " _She has!_ That's why she stole Kate's house key!" (Grabbing her bag) "You put her up to this, _didn't you?!_ "

 **Aaron** **:** "No, I'd never involve a child in my investigation!"

 **Max** **:** (Pointing at him) "You just did!"

 **Aaron** **:** "No!"

 **Max** **:** "Oh yes, you did! You've been following me like Eliot has been, which is why I'm saving you for last. Until then, you can just enjoy tonight's movie."

 **Aaron** **:** "Max, NO!"

Max flipped him off and kissed it, before disappearing out of the doorway, closing and locking the metal door from the outside. She then peeked in at him through the window slot, before disappearing out of view.

 **Aaron** **:** "Max, please! Don't kill her! If you want a victim, take me!"

Max ignored his pleas as she wheeled Alena down the dark, decrepit hallway of the abandoned asylum. After she'd left the club and kidnapped both Aaron and Alena, she'd changed in her car to her jogging attire and cleaned off most of the blood. After that, she'd drove off, stopped off back at home to grab the shotgun and a few supplies and had driven Aaron and Alena to this abandoned asylum in the middle of nowhere. Aaron would be safely stashed here until everyone else who knew anything about her secret would be dead, and then she'd return for him.

Until then, she'd drive back home, stop by the east river and dispose of Alena and the gun, along with her cellphone that contained the suicide note. Her broken wrists would seem as through the rocky shore or the ones at the bottom of the river had done it. As for Eliot's belongings, they would go into different trash locations. _But she'd definitely keep his money_.

Max smiled as Aaron's screams continued.

Aaron continued to scream and laugh in utter defeat. He kept laughing as he leaned back, unable to comprehend how fucked he and probably Steph and her gang were, especially if Alena had told them anything about what was happening. His loud laughing and screaming turned into loud defeated sobs as he leaned back, wailing loudly with the ghosts in the abandoned asylum.


	10. Chapter 10: The Lion's Den

**Chapter 10** **:**

 **The Lion's Den**

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

 **A Little After Midnight** **…**

Little Maisie nudged the unlocked front door open and slowly crept into the darkened apartment, glancing around for any sign of movement. She was relieved that Max and Kate had both left for the night, as it would give her a chance to poke around and either confirm or deny her speculations about Max and Kate's gruesome activities. _She hoped that she was wrong about her assumptions and that the body had been a Halloween prop, and nothing more. If it wasn't, she knew that there had to be something hidden in their home that she could give to the private investigator_. Standing here in the dark, Maisie also found herself wishing that her parents had gone to bed sooner, so she wouldn't have to be doing this so late.

Maisie locked the door behind her and began her search. She saw the computer, so she went over to it, taking a seat at it. She then booted it up, waiting for the start-up process to finish up and saw that she came to a login screen that required a password.

 **Maisie** **:** (Slapping the desk) " _Crap!_ "

After a few unsuccessful guesses, Maisie gave up and powered down the computer. Annoyed, she slumped back in the chair, sitting in the dark with only the light of the moon barely lighting the apartment. She turned and saw Kate's little pet bunny Alice asleep in her cage. Maisie smiled at the sight of the little creature.

 **Maisie** **:** (Softly) "You must've seen some scary stuff, huh Alice?"

Alice remained asleep as Maisie then slowly sat up, remembering something else that she'd seen that hellish night. There had been something on the floor near the couch where Max and Kate had been pleasuring themselves with that thing. There was a large crate like chest, which had its lid wide open. That must've been where they'd stored the rotten corpse when it wasn't in use. _If that were the case, then it'd still have to be inside the apartment_.

Maisie quickly got up and looked towards the bedroom. Her eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the darkness, so she pulled out her cellphone, switching on the flashlight app. She then tiptoed to the bedroom and shined her light around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Maisie then held her breath as her flashlight illuminated the large closet.

 **Maisie** **:** (Whispering) " _There_."

Maisie slowly made her way over to the closet and shakily slid open it's sliding door. As she shone her light inside the closet, she saw that there were rows of clothes hung on hangers, folded laundry and boxes of shoes on the top shelf. She then looked down, her light stopping on the large chest, which was partially hidden behind some of the hanging clothes. Maisie brushed them aside and knelt down to examine the chest. She saw that the lock hadn't been fully engaged, so she unhooked it, and placed it aside. She then undid the loose latch and held her breath, bracing for what was to come. She then lifted the chest's lid open and peered inside.

 **Maisie** **:** (Stunned) " _Oh my God…_ " (Falls back, hyperventilating)

Front and center sat the balled-up corpse of Chloe Price, now wearing her regular street clothes and beanie. Empty eye sockets stared back at Maisie, who continued to try and control her breathing. Maisie stared at the very real corpse, loading her camera app and snapping a picture. The entire closet lit up for a moment, before plunging back into darkness.

 **Maisie** **:** (Moving closer to Chloe's corpse) " _You were real…_ "

Maisie moved some of her hair behind her ear and reached in, taking a look at Chloe's 3 bullet necklace. She also saw the wrinkled gray right forearm where it looked like she'd had an arm length tattoo. What remained of the designs was still pretty remarkable for what it was worth. There was also a photo of Chloe herself while she was alive, taped to the chest's inner lid. Maisie smiled at the photo of the blue haired, blue eyed, tattooed beauty before her.

 **Maisie** **:** " _Tattoos and blue hair... Pretty cool…_ "

Maisie lightly patted Chloe's wrist and then switched back to her flashlight app, shining her light down into the chest. She paused at seeing a large white, long rubber object, stained with God knows what, and adorned with straps. Maisie picked up the object by one of the straps, staring in morbid curiosity and disgust.

 **Maisie** **:** "What the heck is this thing? _It smells funny_ …"

Maisie snapped another picture and dropped the object back inside the chest in disgust. She then saw an old laptop, it's charger and a stack of old brown envelopes sitting towards the back of the chest. She carefully picked up an envelope and slid open the seal. She peeked inside and saw a bunch of polaroid photos and printouts. Maisie slipped out a few and glanced at the handful she now held. Her breathing hitched as she stared down at the horror depicted in each image that she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

 **Maisie** **:** " _W-what th-the heck is a-all of this?_ "

Each photo depicted a sexual act or position with Kate or Max with the corpse, back when it had actually still looked human. Max was wearing that white rubber object with the straps around her waist in a few of the photos, sometimes Kate was, sometimes the corpse was. Maisie dropped the photos in shock and turned away from the chest, landing on her hands and knees, hyperventilating. She was going to be sick. But she had gotten her confirmation, as well as evidence against both Max and Kate. This had to end now.

 **Maisie** **:** (Starting to cry) " _Oh my God, Kate, no!_ "

As Maisie was hunched over and trying to catch her breath, she couldn't hear the hanging clothes on the hangers parting behind her over the sound of her pounding heart. She was still hyperventilating as Max appeared in the space between the clothing gap, staring down at Maisie with a sick, feverish smile. She held a looped leather belt in both of her hands, as she slowly crept out of the closet and towards Maisie.

 **Maisie** **:** (Wiping her eyes, sniffling) " _I'm going to tell everyone about th-_ "

 **Max** **:** (Whispering loudly) " _NO!_ "

The belt went over Maisie's small head with ease as Max then tightened the belt around Maisie's throat. Maisie began to squeal and thrash her arms around violently. Max felt Maisie stagger to her feet and back up hard into her, causing them both to fall back inside the closet. Maisie landed with her back against Max's chest, as Max held Maisie from behind so she couldn't reach her to fend her off. Max then wrapped her legs around Maisie's little waist, squeezing like an anaconda.

 **Maisie** **:** (Face reddening) " _Gak…. M-Mmmax… ax… p-please….ease… don't k-kill me-e…_ "

 **Max** **:** "Shhhh, little Maisie. Don't fight it. Just go to sleep."

 **Maisie** **:** (Tears falling) " _Max… please… I don't….. don't wan… wanna d-die… ack…_ "

 **Max** **:** "Go to sleep, Maisie…"

Maisie continued to thrash violently to breathe again, but it was no use. Max was a lot bigger and stronger than her. Maisie glanced back up at Max as her vision began to fade, seeing Max smiling hatefully down at her. _It wasn't a kind, warm smile, but that same feverish, sickly smile she'd wore the same night that her and Kate…_

Maisie's arms slowly sank down and her kicking slowly relented. Max then felt Maisie's weight increase on top of her, knowing what that meant. _Maisie was dead, and her secret was remained safe.._. _for now._ Eliot and Alena had been dealt with and Aaron wouldn't be a problem.

" _Have you got something to tell me? Please come up and tell it to me… please come up and tell me baby blue…_ "

Max sat there for a few minutes, breathing out the adrenaline as Maisie still laid on top of her, staring up at her with those dead, lifeless eyes. Max held the small child in her arms, as her breathing returned to normal. She then undid the belt and removed it from Maisie's throat. Maisie's eyes and mouth hung open in silent protest at the sudden sneak attack. Max smiled and stroked Maisie's long brown, loose ponytail and slowly cradled the dead girl, resting her head against hers.

" _Have you got a tear or two, well, come on up and tell me do now… You can tell it all now, baby blue_ …"

Max's trembling hand slowly came up and she gently closed Maisie's dead eyes with her fingers and then gently wiped her tears away. She then got up to her feet, picking Maisie up. Max then placed Maisie's body on the bed and stared at it as the realization of what she'd just done began to hit her with its full fury. She had murdered the young girl, and now many people who were in on the investigation would come looking for them both. _Well let them come looking… they'd never find Maisie's body…_

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) " _You should've left us alone, Maisie_." (Sees one of the hidden cameras in their bedroom) " _You too, Aaron. This is your fault as well_."

" _Really baby don't be shy, it's alright for me to talk to you…"_

Maisie looked like she was peacefully asleep, her arms outstretched as she lay there so still. Max stared at the small girl, the dread that was awash over her suddenly starting to fade and was beginning to replaced by something else. Everything was working in her favor, and the truth was beginning to fade into obscurity. But in order to secure her and Kate's secrecy, the rest would have to die. They all did and Max knew it. And as much as she didn't want to kill Joyce, she may have no other option.

" _So let it all come out and let it all come through, baby blue..._ "

Max snapped herself out of her deep thought, realizing that she was now standing over Maisie, who still needed to be rid of. Max then placed a few trembling fingers to her own mouth as she contemplated a terrible thought… _Kate was out for the night and wouldn't be back until morning… maybe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad… She'd felt this same feeling before, the night she'd been with Chloe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad…_

Max leaned over Maisie and placed an ear to her chest, listening for any heartbeat. Max closed her eyes as she listened, hearing nothing. No heartbeat, no breathing, no pulse, no nothing. Max then put a finger to Maisie's lips and nostrils, feeling no breath come out. Max then stood up, her fingers fidgeting.

" _Someone has been cruel to you… someone has been unkind to you… how about you tell me, tell me who_ …"

Max then stared down at Maisie's limp body as she began to undress herself, removing her hoodie, black jogging pants and white undershirt. Max then began to undo her bra and slid it off, then sliding out of her underwear and kicking them aside.

" _Who would want to treat you that way? Who could stand to see you that way? Who could make you cry now, baby blue?_ "

 **Max** **:** (Whispering) " _I'm sorry about this, Maisie_ …"

Now fully naked, Max picked the strap-on out of the crate and shakily fastened it around her waist. She then smiled feverishly and then began to slowly crawl across the bed, up towards Maisie's body.

" _Let it all come out and let it all come through, baby blue…_ "

 **DARKNESS**

 **Max** **:** "You're such a pretty girl, Maisie. I bet all of the boys in your class liked you. _Let's get these off_." (Ruffling, clothes dropping) " _Oohhh_ …" (More ruffling noises) " _Let's see these_ …" (Sniffs, sighs) " _Ahhhhhh… I think I'll keep these!_ "

The bed noisily creaked and groaned from her movement.

 **Max** **:** " _Now come here Maisie, come to mommy_ …" (Pauses) " _Be good… this might hurt a bit…_ " (Pauses) " _Grrrrr_ …" (Squelch) " _Arghhhhhh!_ " (SCHLICK!) (Thppp!) " _Aahhhhhh… Good girl, Maisie…_ "

Max giggled quietly as she adjusted herself in the dark. Her soft moaning then began to fill the eerie silence, along with the squeaking of the bed springs. The darkness blanketed the horror that was happening within as Max grabbed her signature vintage polaroid camera from the night stand drawer. She then reflexively powered it up, stretching out her arm and pointing it at herself and Maisie.

 _ **Click**_ **.** (A brief glimpse of Max's head leaning back, eyes closed as Maisie's little hand rested against her the side of her face, her thumb resting on her cheek)

 **Max** **:** (Sniffing and licking Maisie's fingers) " _Mmmmm_ …"

 _ **Click**_ **.** (Another glimpse of Max running her own fingers over Maisie's mouth)

 **Max** **:** " _Ooohhh_ …"

 _ **Click**_ **.** (Another glimpse of Max's fingers leaving Maisie's lips, followed by a long string of saliva)

 **Max** **:** (Max's shoulders and hips gyrating) " _Hmmm-mmm-mmm-mmmm_ …"

 _ **Click**_ **.** (A glimpse, this time it's Maisie's bare legs, jolting from under Max's gently gyrating ass cheeks)

 **Max** **:** " _Hmmmmm!_ "

 _ **Click**_ **.** (A glimpse, this time it's Maisie's bare legs again, but this time there's a few strands and smears of blood on them as they wobbled under Max's ass cheeks)

 **Max** **:** " _Ooohhh…_ "

 _ **Click.**_ (A glimpse of Maisie's head and bare shoulders wobbling from Max's thrusts above.)

 **Max** **:** " _I love you, Maisie_."

 _ **Click**_ **.** (A glimpse of Max brushing back Maisie's hair, before Max kisses her still warm lips, holding it and moaning softly for a few moments.) (Lips wetly part)

" _Let it all come out and let it all come through, baby blue..."_

 **Max** **:** (Resting her head against Maisie's) " _Mmmmm… thank you, Maisie…_ " (Lifts her up)

" _Let it all come out and let it all come through, baby blue... "_

 _ **Click.**_ (A glimpse of Maisie's head resting on Max's shoulder, as Max holds her against her. Max kisses the side of her head and rests it against her.)

 **Max** **:** (Eyes closed, stroking Maisie's hair) _"Mmmmmmm hmmm-mmmmmm… Now let's turn you over on your belly… We're not done just quite yet, Maisie…"_

" _Let it all come out and let it all come through, baby blue..._ "


	11. Chapter 11: Crazy

**Chapter 11** **:**

 **Crazy**

 **Jamison Motel**

 **Saturday Morning**

 **Dawn**

Kate sat in uncomfortable silence with Joyce and David, as David did his best to comfort Joyce. Kate had felt so guilty in telling Joyce _everything_ that had transpired since last year, but it had been Joyce who'd suggested that she be completely transparent with everything. Kate had reluctantly poured everything out for her in excruciating detail and it had floored Joyce. David hadn't said much of anything himself, but seriously, ' _What would you say to something like that?_ ,' Kate thought, ' _Especially after I just admitted that Max stole Chloe's body and that her and I have been defiling it ever since? Nothing. If you're David Madsen, you just bury it deep, put on a straight face and nod your head, while trying to keep your wife calm._ '

Joyce was wiping her eyes off with some tissues after she'd absorbed the news as best as she could. Kate couldn't believe that they hadn't thrown her out after the first few confessions. But Joyce had wanted to know more, _she needed to know more_. And that was a tricky question that was posed for Kate; _Why?!_ Why had she felt the need to join in Max's hellish perversion when she'd known that it was beyond sick and wrong? Kate answered the best she'd could.

 **Kate** **:** (To Joyce) "At first, I'd felt forced into it. Max had frightened me and threatened my life repeatedly at the beginning. I felt that I had no one I could go to. The few people who'd tried to help ended up dead by Max's hand. I was beyond terrified, and I knew that she was serious in her threats; _you could see it in her eyes_. I still see that look, that gleam sometimes when we… _do it_. You can tell that her madness is there, just below the surface…"

 **Joyce** **:** "You could've came to us, sweetie."

 **Kate** **:** "Believe me, I wanted to. Especially because Chloe's your daughter. I was embarrassed and ashamed. We'd just met at her funeral. I wouldn't have known what to say about the whole situation. And besides, I didn't want her to come after you both. Y'all have been through so much already. The last thing that I wanted to do was add more burden on you both."

 **David** **:** "We can handle ourselves, Ms. Marsh."

 **Kate** **:** " _NO_." (Sighs) "You wouldn't have seen her coming… I wanted to protect you both…"

 **Joyce** **:** "You're such a sweet girl, Ms. Marsh. I wish that she hadn't got you all wrapped up in her psychosis…"

 **Kate** **:** "Thank you, Ms. Price." (Sighs) "There is another reason I stayed with Max, though."

 **Joyce** **:** (Raising her eyebrows) "Oh?"

 **Kate** **:** "I wanted to try and help her. I know in my heart that she would've done the same for me if I needed help or guidance. She wasn't always like this… You know that, Ms. Price. You knew her longer than me."

 **Joyce** **:** "I did, or I thought I did… Y'know, it's funny. I always thought of Max like the other daughter I never had. She and Chloe were sisters, and they were something special. She was… is still very special to me…" (Sighs) "I thought Max would be able to handle something like this. Y'know? It hit her hard at first, but then she'd be able to deal with it over time." (Sighs) " _But it appears that Chloe's passing has sent her off the deep end_."

 **Kate** **:** "People do handle loss differently. People handle changes differently. Some can adapt to it over time and some people struggle… Lord knows that I struggled with our… _arrangement_ at first…" (Pauses) "And some people lose it all together…" (Stares at Joyce) "I'm so sorry for all of this, Ms. Price… you've lost so much and you deserve so much better… Chloe deserves to be treated better…"

 **David** **:** "Much, much better…"

Kate shot him a dark look. _God, David Madsen could be such an ass_.

 **Joyce** **:** "It's alright, Ms. Marsh. The fact that you came tonight shows that you yearn for better, yearn from a release from that insanity… Max needs our help, our intervention."

 **Kate** **:** "And she's gotta want it bad enough… and I don't think she does, Ms. Price. With what I've seen, she seems to enjoy what she has and she's willing to kill in order to keep Chloe with her... _She has killed for her_ …"

 **Joyce** **:** "So, that part is true then… _She did kill those girls_ …"

 **Kate** **:** "I'm afraid so, Ms. Price. I was right there when it happened, cold, naked and scared… She stabbed poor Juliet and… took… took a chainsaw to Dana… while Dana was still alive…"

 **David** **:** " _Jesus H fucking Christ… That's hideous…_ "

 **Joyce** **:** "You poor child…" (Slowly shaking her head) "Then maybe she is truly lost…."

 **Kate** **:** "No… I know that there's good in her Ms. Price. She's in there, somewhere, hiding within herself. She has those little moments of normality when I see a glimpse of the girl she used to be, _the one that I fell in love with_."

Yes, Kate had had feelings for Max since the first time that she'd first laid eyes on the shy young hipster in Mark Jefferson's class. And Max hadn't known it until Kate had confessed to her a short while after this hellish ordeal had started. Max had smiled, kissed Kate and had returned the kind gesture from Kate and had expressed her own sentiments towards Kate. The rest was fucked up history.

 **Joyce** **:** "Some people just can't be saved, Kate. _But hopefully we can save her_."

 **Kate** **:** "I _know_ we can."

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

 **Bathroom**

Max was now laying in a warm, candlelit bubble bath, trying to relax as she washed Maisie's blood off of her and sipped some red wine. She hummed softly as she dipped the bloodstained sponge into the warm bathwater, before continuing on washing herself.

 **Kate** **: (V.O.)** "What do you suggest we do, Ms. Price?"

 **Joyce** **: (V.O.)** "We warn the others, those kids that you and her met. We keep them safe, so she poses no threat to them. My private investigator went dark on me and I can't reach him. But I'll keep trying. _Hopefully he's still with us_."

 **Kate:** **(V.O.)** "You don't think that she's killing again, do you, Ms. Price?"

 **Joyce** **:** **(V.O.)** "My private detective has proof that she has…"

 **Kate** **:** **(V.O.)** " _Oh my God, Max, no…_."

 **Flashback** **:** **(A Few Hours Ago)** _After she'd finished her hellish defiling of Maisie, Max had_

 _went out into the hallway of the apartment building and had removed a nearby fire axe from its case, remember to wear gloves to conceal her finger prints. She'd then wrapped and taped up Maisie's body in a white sheet and had snuck her out of the building, putting her in the trunk of her and Kate's car. She'd then driven to an isolated area in the industrial Hunts Point vicinity of New York and removed Maisie's body. She had then brutally dismembered her wrapped up body with the fire axe and left her partially covered remains for a nearby pack of wild, stray dogs._

 **Kate** **: (V.O.)** "I knew that last year wouldn't be the end of it… That she'd feel the need to kill again… What about everyone else who crosses her path?"

 **Joyce** **: (V.O.)** "Well… God be with them."

 **Flashback** **: (Cont'd)** _Max stared as the hungry dogs began to devour the body parts that lay before them. Max then turned away and headed back to the car, removing a lock of hair she'd clipped from Maisie's ponytail. She rubbed it between her finger and her thumb, sniffing it and smiling. She'd never forget Maisie._

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

 **NOW**

Now that Alena had been dealt with and dumped in the river along with her unsent but saved suicide letter to her brother Will, Max knew that she would have to have a chat with Steph and see what she knew. There was a huge chance that Steph wouldn't buy the suicide story and confront Max herself, which Max didn't want. She liked Steph, and the fact that they'd known the same people at Blackwell meant the world to her. But if Alena had told Steph anything about Max, then she would definitely have to be dealt with.

Max figured that she ought to pay Steph a little visit before she found out about Alena…

After a while of relaxing in the bath, Max had gotten out and went to her room to get ready for the day. She opened her closet and threw on a beige jacket, a white muscle shirt, a dreamcatcher necklace, and skinny navy-blue jeans tucked into a pair of knee-high brown boots. It was the exact same outfit that'd she'd worn to the Zeitgeist exhibit for the Everyday Heroes Contest in another timeline, _before everything was undone_. Thinking back, she smiled to herself. She'd _actually_ won the contest and bested the other students in her class. She felt good on remembering that, but also shuddered at remembering _why_ she'd won…

Max shook herself out of remembering everything from last year and reminded herself to keep her mind on business. Steph had to be found before she caught wind of Alena's death and was convinced of Max's true nature. She only hoped that Steph hadn't told anyone else, so no one else would have to die. _Not that Max cared about those who died_ , it was just the fact of having to put more work in to guarantee her secrecy.

Max went over to her bag on the floor and opened it up, removing her S&W Model 686 revolver. Max sighed, remembering that her other pistol was broken, leaving her revolver her only firearm. She sighed aloud in frustration of the faulty pistol and stuffed the revolver in the back of her belt-line and draped the back of her jacket over it to conceal it.

Just as she was about to grab her car keys and leave the apartment, she saw the web cam, which was still on. She quickly went over to it and snatched it up, staring into it.

 **Max** **:** (Cold tone) "Are you still watching, Mr. Korey?" (Smiles feverishly) "Did you enjoy last night's movie? _I bet ya did, ya horny sicko_. I bet you came _hard_ last night. _I know I did_ …" (Giggles) "Anyway, I've got some mopping up to do today, so I'll see you later tonight. I'll bring you pizza as your last meal before I see you off. See you soon, detective. _Love ya!_ " (Smooches at the camera, before tugging it hard, unplugging it.)

 **Abandoned Asylum**

 **Aaron's Cell**

Aaron watched as Max located and unplugged each of the cameras Eliot had ' _hidden_ ' in the apartment, one by one, shakily from the confinement in his cell. After she located and unplugged the last one, the recording on Eliot's laptop screen ended the live feed and automatically saved the entire spying event, _and then some_. It then began separating the previous day's entire recordings into sub-entries, cutting them into smaller videos for quicker loading time. _And the last thing Aaron wanted to do was watch them again_.

Aaron shuddered in the wheelchair, having not only been privy to what she'd done to Alena with the shotgun last night, but also what she'd done with little Maisie. He stared down at the few pools of drying vomit at his feet, which served as a reminder to what'd he'd seen Max do to that poor little girl for 3 or 4 hours straight. The stuff he'd seen Max do to her was beyond reason or sanity, beyond depravity or moraity. And what had made it even, worse is that even though what had happened, happened in complete darkness, Aaron saw everything as the camera had automatically switched to night-vision, letting him witness the whole brunt of Max's brutality and depravity. _And all he could do was just watch…_

This had to end and it had to end now. She'd already killed more than a few people and would probably kill more. He had to get out of here and get back in the game.

 **Aaron** **:** (Gritting his teeth) " _For Maisie… for Alena_ … _for the others that you've killed Max_ … _You're going to pay for all of it_ …" (Angrily shouts) " _ALL OF IT!_ "

 **Voice** **:** (From somewhere on the floor above) "Hello?"

 **Aaron** **:** (To himself) "What the hell?" (Shouts) "Hey, help! I'm down here! I'm trapped in the basement!"

Aaron listened as he heard silence for a few moments. He looked around and saw an old rusted wrench on the ground, near the corner of the room over his left shoulder. It was sitting right beside a worn, massive pipe heater. Cursing under his breath, he thrusted backwards in his chair, causing the wheelchair to slowly jut backwards. He kept grunting and ramming his back against the back part of the wheelchair, until it slowly teetered backwards. He then fell hard onto his back.

 **Aaron** **:** " _Shiiiiiiittt!_ " (Lands) " _Oof!_ "

Aaron grunted and heaved a few moments, absorbing the pain from the fall. He then reached his restrained left hand towards the old wrench and grabbed it with his limited reach.

 **Aaron** **:** " _Yes!_ "

And with that, he began banging hard on the pipe heater to his left, using what strength he could muster. After a few moments of signalling whoever was upstairs to his whereabouts, he began to pull at the arm rests with his full strength, feeling them begin to loosen. _The chair Max had restrained him too must've been old and worn_ , because the armrests came off after a few hard, painful tugs of his wrists. With his arms now free, he sat up and began to tug on the shackles on his ankles.

 **Voice** **:** (From outside the cell) "What the hell are you doing in there?!"

Aaron looked over at the entrance to his cell, seeing an older, larger, tough looking bald man in his 60's, who was standing outside of the cell door. He was wearing all black, black polo and black slacks. Aaron quickly waved him over.

 **Aaron** **:** "Oh, thank Christ! I thought you hadn't heard me calling you! Please, I need your help in getting these handcuffs off."

The man stepped into the cell, shining his police issue flashlight on Aaron. Aaron held up at hand to shield himself from the stinging light.

 **Man** **:** " _I said, what are you doin' down here, boy?_ "

 **Aaron** **:** "It's a long, fucked up story. I'm a private investigator, I was left here by the young woman I was tracking after she caught me in a trap." (Points) "My P.I. license is over there."

The man stared at Aaron for a few moments and then picked up Aaron's wallet that Max had left on the bed. He picked it up and stared at it, studying the P.I. license it contained. After a few moments, he closed the wallet and came towards Aaron, handing him back the wallet and saying nothing. Aaron took the wallet, pocketed it and gestured to the 4 pairs of handcuffs that he was still wearing, 2 of them attached to the armrests and the other 2 still bound to the chair.

 **Man** **:** (Taking out a pocket knife) "Yeah, I was thinking you were a little too old to be a thrill seeker, like all those damn teenagers that I often have to chase outta here." (Sticking the knife in the first cuff keyhole) "I get them all the time, trying to scare one another and look for ghosts." (Unlocks the first arm cuff) "But never in all my years have I ever found a P.I. in my asylum." (Undoes the other arm one, freeing both of Aaron's wrists) "This has to be a first."

 **Aaron** **:** "So you believe me, then?"

 **Man** **:** (Picking one of the ankle cuffs with his knife) "Sure, why not?" (Unlocks the cuffs, begins picking the 2nd one on the other ankle) "There's a shitload of blood out on the floor in the hallway. It looks like it leads out of here." (Releases the last cuff) "Looks like someone was murdered here last night and taken out of here." (Extends his hand)

 **Aaron** **:** (Takes it) "They were. It was a girl that was giving me intel on my case." (Is hoisted to his feet) "I shouldn't have gotten her or Maisie involved…" (Stares at the man) " _The girl in my case is fucking dangerous. I have to stop her_."

 **Man** **:** "Well, then you best be off."

 **Aaron** **:** "Thank you for your help…" (Looks for a nametag) "Uhm…"

 **Man** **:** (Holds out hand) "Walter."

 **Aaron** **:** (Shakes it) "Walter." (Picks up Eliot's laptop) "Sorry about the mess."

 **Walter** **:** (Shrugs) "Aint your fault. Good luck, detective."

 **Aaron** **:** (Smiles, pats his back) "Thank you." (Leaves)

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Joyce drove with David beside her in the passenger seat and Kate in the backseat of their rented car. Kate kept redialling and trying to reach Steph via her cell number, but to no avail. Joyce glanced at Kate in the rear-view mirror as Kate lowered the cell, sighing in defeat. Joyce and David then glanced at each other, exchanging worried looks. Kate held her head in her hands, on the verge of tears. That's when her cell began to vibrate and ring. Kate quickly snatched it up and answered it, listening intently.

 **Kate** **:** "Hello? Steph?"

 **Max** **:** (Coldly) "Not quite. _Where are you, Kate?_ "

 **Kate** **:** "Max?"

 **Max** **:** " _Why'd you think it was Steph, Kate?_ "

 **Kate** **:** "I left her a message earlier to ask her something about our contract."

There was a pregnant silence as Kate glanced up at both Joyce and David, who were staring back at her while they sat at a red light. Joyce held a finger up to her lips, signalling David to remain quiet. He angrily obliged, supressing the urge to tear Kate's phone away and cuss Max out for the pain she'd caused Joyce.

 **Kate** **:** "Max, you there, honey?"

 **Max** **:** " _I just checked the hotel, Kate. You or your family aren't there_."

 **Kate** **:** "M-Max…"

 **Max** **:** " _You're working with them, Kate! You're working against me!_ "

 **Kate** **:** (Tearing up a little) "N-no, I'm not. I'm with you, Max. All the way."

 **Max** **:** " _Liar!_ You're with Joyce and David right now, _aren't you?_ "

 **Kate** **:** (Sniffling) "No, I'm with my family!"

 **Max** **:** "I called your family in Arcadia Bay right after the hotel told me that you or them weren't there. And guess what? _They answered at home_ …"

 **Kate** **:** (Crying) " _Max, please!_ "

 **Max** **:** "After I bury you, Joyce, David, Steph and Aaron, I'm going after your family, Kate. You just sealed your family's fate. And I'm going to have so much fun with your sisters… _Fucking them and playing with their guts!_ " (Licks her lips) " _And there's nothing you can do, because you'll already be dead…_ "

 **Kate** **:** (Bawling) "NO!"

 **Max** **:** "Oh yes, Kate… It's gonna be fun… _Just like poor little Maisie was last night_ …"

 **Kate** **:** (Sitting up) "Maisie? _Oh my God, Max no_ …"

 **Max** **:** "You know what she actually did last night? She snuck into our apartment and tried to find evidence on us… _But I took care of her… and had some fun with her…_ "

 **Kate** **:** (Bawling harder) " _Oh my God, no!_ "

Joyce took the phone from Kate and pressed it to her ear as the light went green. The car lurched forward. David glared back at Kate, who sat covering her eyes and sobbing.

 **Joyce** **:** "Max?!" (Softening her tone) "Max honey, this is Joyce. I need you to stop this, okay?"

 **Max** **:** (Licking her lips) " _Ohhh Joyce… Joyce, Joyce, Joyce…_ "

 **Joyce** **:** "C'mon Max, this isn't like you at all. You're not like this, sweetie. Okay? You're better than this, Max! You're so much better than this! _You need help before this goes any further_."

 **Max** **:** (Hissing through her teeth) " _Don't try and analyze me, Joyce. I'm not Chloe._ "

 **Joyce** **:** (Pauses) "I know that, hon. I'm glad Chloe still has a place in your heart, but we have to lay her back to rest. _You can't keep her_."

 **Max** **:** (Smiling deranged) " _I can keep her, Joyce!_ I have her with me right now, so tell Kate to not bother going back home for her, or the film and photo evidence. _It's all with me, computer hard drive and everything!_ " (Pauses, giggles) "Is there anything you wanna pass along to your daughter before I hang up on you?"

 **Joyce** **:** (Pauses, fighting back tears) "Max, please don't hang up, hon." (Sighs) "I'm here to help you. I came all the way from Arcadia Bay to try and help you. _I failed Chloe_ … I admit that. I wasn't the best mom to her and I wasn't there for her when I should've been… but I won't fail you. I'm just asking you to give me a God's-honest chance…"

 **Max** **:** "It's too late for me, Joyce! I've done things… terrible things I never knew that I was capable of…" (Licking her lips, breath violently quivering) " _I guess they don't seem so terrible anymore, because I actually ended up enjoying doing them in the end…_ "

 **Joyce** **:** "Max, honey… please let me help you… It doesn't have to be like this!"

 **Max** **:** " _Who are you to judge me_ when you weren't even there for Chloe when she needed you the most? First William left her, then I left her, although it was out of both of our hands. Then Rachel left her and _then you did_. Her own mother betrayed her for a stuck-up, fuckhead boyfriend… _and you can tell that fucker David he's still an asshole_. I'll be seeing you soon, Joyce! _Real soon!_ And don't worry, you'll be seeing Chloe again, soon as well. Along with your dead husband!" (Hangs up)

Joyce shakily hung up the phone and handed it back to Kate, who took it without saying a word. She then pulled over to the side of the road, her eyes glassy and beginning to pour. David stared at Joyce and pulled her in his arms, kissing her head.

 **Joyce** **:** (Staring past his shoulder in a dazed stupor) "David, hon? Can you drive the rest of the way to Ms. Gingrich's home, please?"

 **David** **:** "Honey, I-"

 **Joyce** **:** "Please David?"

 **David** **:** (Pauses, lowers his eyes and nods his head) "Sure honey. I love you."

 **Joyce** **:** "Thanks, hon. I love you, too."

Kate stared at Joyce as David exited the vehicle and Joyce scooted over to the passenger seat, her own face soaked with tears. David then climbed behind the wheel.

 **Kate** **:** " _I'm so sorry Ms. Price_ … _I don't even know what to say_ …"

 **Joyce** **:** (Near whisper) " _It's okay, hon_ …" (Pauses) "Let's just collect young Steph and be on our way. She'll lead us to her friends and we'll collect them, too. Then we'll try and find my P.I. and take what evidence that we have to the police."

 **Kate** **:** "This isn't going to stop, Ms. Price. _Unless Max dies_ … _Maybe it's the only way that she can find peace…_ "

 **Joyce** **:** "You shouldn't say things like that, Ms. Marsh."

 **Kate** **:** "It's true though, Ms. Price… _We might not have any other choice_ …"

Everyone remained silent for a few moments. No one knew what to think or how to respond to what they'd just heard leave Kate's mouth. But maybe it's all that they needed to hear. _Maybe some people couldn't be saved. You could only try your best, but they had to be the ones who wanted it for themselves_. Kate stared down at the small, silver Walther PPK pistol in her purse. The truth was ever apparent and as clear as crystal; _Max Caulfield had to die_.

 **Max's Car**

Max drove her car, tears slowly falling from her sad, blue eyes. She glanced at the stack of folders and her old school laptop which sat in the backseat. Chloe was in the trunk and out of sight. Max glanced around the streets that beautiful Saturday morning in New York. It was such a lovely day that was about to get a whole lot darker. She was still in shock that Kate had went against her, even though she'd sworn loyalty to her. There was no one else that Max could trust. Chloe had been dead for a little under a year and couldn't comfort her now. The time for crying was over. _It was time to kill again_.

Max switched on the radio. Familiar lyrics began to fill the car as Max turned up the volume. "… _I was gambling in Havana… I took a little risk… Send lawyers, guns, and money…  
Dad, get me out of this, hiyah!_"

Max smiled slightly, remembering that _**Warren Zevon's "Lawyers, Guns and Money"**_ was one of Chloe's father William's favorite songs. Heck, they all used to sing along with it all the time during their road trips in the summer. Remembering those fun times, Max's smiled warmed a little more. She then wiped her eyes and began to sing along with it, drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel.

 **Max** **:** (Singing) " _An innocent bystander…. Somehow, I got stuck…. Between a rock and a hard place… And I'm down on my luck… Yes, I'm down on my luck…. Well, I'm down on my luck…._ "


	12. Chapter 12: On The Run

**Chapter 12** **:**

 **On The Run**

 **Downtown Apartment Complex**

 **Underground Parking Garage**

Mikey North mentally kicked himself for forgetting his phone charger in Drew's car as he made his way down the winding stairwell, heading down towards the underground parking garage. He'd been staying with his older brother Drew for an out-of-town visit from Arcadia Bay. It was an opportunity to spend some time with his older pro-football bro as well as catch up with his old best friend from Blackwell Academy, Steph Gingrich, who'd moved out here after graduating. Though he didn't like to get all gushy about it, he'd missed Steph greatly, and it was a huge relief to see that she hadn't changed much and that she still felt the same way about him.

 _Truth be told, he always had a deep crush on her since they were younger, and it only grew throughout the years they'd been friends_. With that being said, he'd never pursued a deeper relationship any further, feeling that it'd either strain or break their long friendship. Steph had always told him he was like a little brother to her, and he didn't want to make things awkward and ruin what they had and held dear.

After a few moments, Mikey emerged from the stairwell doors and stepped into the barely lit parking garage.

 **Mikey** **:** "Damn man, this is how horror movies start… _and end for some characters_ …"

He glanced around his surroundings and then made his way through the maze of parked cars, trying to remember where Drew had parked. He stuffed his hand in his pocket, fishing for the keys as he walked. He then yanked them out and pressed the button on the car remote, hearing 2 loud beeps from somewhere behind him. Mikey sighed, stopping in his tracks and spun around, heading the other towards his brother's car.

 **Mikey** **:** (Nervous) "Hopefully the black guy survives _this_ movie, ha ha ha."

As he arrived at it, he suddenly sensed that he was being watched from somewhere in the darkness. He stopped and glanced around his surroundings, until he heard approaching footsteps coming from behind him. He then saw Max emerge from the darkness, flashing him a kind smile. Mikey was caught a little off guard.

 **Mikey** **:** (Startled) "Max Caulfield?"

 **Max** **:** (Smiling, waving with a gloved hand) "Hello Mikey!"

 **Mikey** **:** (Smiling nervously) "Umm, hey!"

 **Max** **:** "Sorry about just dropping in on you like this…"

 **Mikey** **:** "No, not at all. Any friend of Steph's is a friend of mine. What can I do for you?"

Max smiled, coming towards him, with a large pipe hidden behind her back.

 **NYPD Police Station**

 **District 13**

 **Interrogation Room**

 **Early Noon**

Steph sat with Will in the interrogation room, as Will held his head in his hands as he quietly wept. Steph held him close and rubbed his back as she wept too, trying to comfort him after they were both informed of the apparent suicide of Alena. Steph knew deep down that Alena wasn't suicidal, and that she wouldn't end her life on over the guilt of Levi's death. _And given all of the fear, anxiety and apprehension that Alena had held towards Max Caulfield, it was pretty obvious who had done her in_. But Steph couldn't prove it as Max had covered her tracks too well. She could only pray that Max would slip up, and that their claims would become validated by her mistakes.

 _It chilled her to know that Max was out there right now, planning God knows what…_

 **Will** **:** (Wiping his eyes) "She wasn't fucking suicidal! I don't care what these stupid cops say! Maybe she was suicidal after she broke up with that motherfucker Levi, but not now, not after she was getting her life back together!" (Pauses) "It just doesn't make any fucking sense…"

 **Steph** **:** (Hugging him) "I am so sorry, Will…"

 **Will** **:** "Me too, Steph… I'm her big brother… She could've come to me with anything and I would've done my best to help her… That's what family does…" (Remembering something) "Wait a minute. She did try to tell me something yesterday…" (Digs for his phone)

 **Steph** **:** (Staring at him) "She did? What was it?"

 **Will** **:** (Fishing out his phone) "It had to do with Max Caulfield… something about her being dangerous… She couldn't tell me yesterday because Max was with us…"

Steph stared at Will as he re-read the texts from his sister. Remembering that Alena had tried to tell her the exact same thing and that she hadn't taken it into consideration, she spoke up.

 **Steph** **:** "She'd tried to tell me the same thing, Will. Like the police, I didn't believe her."

 **Will** **:** (Looking up at her slowly) " _What?_ "

 **Steph** **:** "I had trouble swallowing her story as well. I thought that it was just a coincidence that Levi's killer shared a resemblance to Max. But now, I'm not so sure anymore. Especially after Max saw the police take Alena downtown for an interrogation. Max must've known that she'd spill her guts to them over what she'd witnessed."

 **Will** **:** "Why didn't you tell me, Steph?"

 **Steph** **:** "I'm sorry, Will. But like I said, I didn't believe her at first either." (Starts quietly weeping) "Some good friend, huh? _Years of friendship ruined by my refusal to take her word under consideration_." (Closes her eyes) "I'm so sorry, Will. I fucked up."

Will stared at Alena, unsure of how to react. He was about to speak up when the door to the interrogation room opened and Officer Foley entered. He quietly came over and took a seat across from them both. Steph gently wiped her tears away with a Kleenex and composed herself.

 **Foley** **:** "Well, the evidence all points to suicide; the unsent text message, the fingerprints on the weapon-"

 **Steph** **:** (Slamming her fist down on the table) "Dammit, it wasn't suicide! It was-"

 **Foley** **:** "-Staged, right?" (Pauses) "Well, yours and Alena's claims are being corroborated by a certain private investigator friend of mine who's working a case on Max Caulfield…"

Steph and Will both glanced at one another, then back at Foley.

 **Steph** **:** "Private investigator?"

 **Foley** **:** "That's right. It seems wherever Ms. Caulfield goes, people end up dying."

A knock at the door made everybody jump in their seats. The door opened and an officer led in Aaron, who looked a little worse for wear. He and Foley shook hands and greeted each other, leading Steph to believe that they knew each other well. She stared at the tall, slender P.I., who spoke with a thick English accent.

 **Foley** **:** "Ms. Gingrich, Mr. Christensen, this is Aaron Korey, P.I."

They all shook hands and Aaron took a seat beside Foley.

 **Steph** **:** "So, you believe us then, Mr. Korey?"

 **Aaron** **:** "Yes, Ms. Gingrich, I do. I've been working this case for a little over a year now and I've almost got her. She killed a few people back in Arcadia Bay a little over a year ago and she killed your friend Alena and a Mr. Levi Millar."

 **Will** **:** "How do you know?"

 **Aaron** **:** "I witnessed it yesterday. I was kidnapped, along with Alena by Ms. Caulfield and brought to an abandoned asylum on the edge of the city. Ms. Caulfield murdered her right in front of me." (Stares at Will) "I'm so sorry, Mr. Christensen. I couldn't do anything for her."

Will began to weep again, closing his eyes and lowering his head. Steph hugged him.

 **Foley** **:** "So in light of all that has happened and with some of Mr. Korey's evidence, we're sending out some units to her home to bring her in, under suspicion."

 **Steph** **:** " _S-suspicion?!_ "

 **Foley** **:** " _For now_ , until we can view the evidence and confirm our claims."

 **Steph** **:** "What evidence?"

 **Foley** **:** "Mr. Korey brought in a laptop with surveillance footage that was taken last night. Max killed a few people last night. The laptop belongs to a Mr. Eliot Hampden, who was found dead last night at that club that your gang went to."

 **Steph** **:** "Eliot Hampden? From Arcadia Bay? What was he doing here?"

 **Foley** **:** "According to Mr. Korey, he was stalking Ms. Caulfield and Ms. Marsh for some personal vendetta. Anyways, it's quite a lot to take in, but we'll get to the bottom of this. At least she'll be held here, and not free to roam around NYC."

 **Steph** **:** (To Aaron) "Does she know that the police know about her?"

 **Aaron** **:** "It's possible. Which is why we have to act fast, before she makes a run for it." (Squeezes her shoulder) "We'll get her and make her pay for this. All of this."

 **Steph** **:** (Puts her hand on his wrist and squeezes it back) "Thank you, Mr. Korey."

Aaron winked at her as Foley spoke up.

 **Foley** **:** "Till then, we want you both to stay here in protective custody. Max will be trying to avoid this place, so you'll both be safe here."

 **Steph** **:** (Nodding her head) "Thank you, detective."

 **Foley** **:** "You bet."

 **Steph** **:** (Phone rings) "Crap, I have to take this." (Sees Kate's number, exits the room)

 **Foley** **:** (to Aaron) "What about you, Aaron? You look like hell. You should stay here as well."

 **Aaron** **:** "Naw, I need to get back out there and close this thing, Pete."

 **Foley** **:** (Studying him) "I'd rather have you stay here in protective custody as well, but if you're serious…" (Tosses him some keys) "It's to my own car. There's a shotgun and a pistol in the trunk if you need them. But I suggest contacting us first before you use em'."

 **Aaron** **:** (Catches the keys) "Thanks, Pete." (Leaves the room) "Keep me updated, huh?"

 **Foley** **:** "You bet."

Steph exited the interrogation room and took the call out in the hallway. Will followed her.

 **Steph** **:** (Phone) "Yeah, we're not home. Sorry about that. We're downtown at a police station."

 **Kate** **:** "Oh?"

 **Steph** **:** "Kate… Max killed my roomie Alena, last night…"

 **Kate** **:** "So you already know about Max?"

 **Steph** **:** (Sighs) "Yes, I do." (Pauses) "So it's all true then? _Max is a killer?_ "

 **Kate** **:** (Pauses) "Yes, I'm afraid so, Steph. I'm so sorry about Alena, I can't even imagine..."

 **Steph** **:** (Sighs) "Thanks, Kate." (Pauses) "Is Max with you?"

 **Kate** **:** "No, I have no idea where she is. She's not at the apartment, but I know that she's out in the city."

 **Steph** **:** "Probably looking for us, no doubt."

 **Kate** **:** (Pauses) "I'm afraid so. She's also after me, Mrs. Price and her husband David, as we all know about her."

 **Steph** **:** "What can we do, Kate?"

 **Kate** **:** "You're safe there, so you should definitely stay there. Me, Mrs. Price and Mr. Madsen are all out looking for her."

 **Steph** **:** "But she must know that she won't get away with this! Especially with the police now involved. Why all the cat-and-mouse from her?"

 **Kate** **:** "It's the way her brain works now. Even if she gets arrested, as long as she's killed all of us, then she wins in her eyes. There's also no telling how far she'll go to accomplish her mission… Come to think of it, are you and all of your friends that met me and Max at the police station right now?"

 **Steph** **:** "No. I tried to reach Luna and Mikey earlier, but they weren't answering…" (Pauses) "Why? Wait, you don't think-?"

 **Kate** **:** "You need to get in contact with them! Max will use any means to her advantage!"

Outside the police station and sitting in Drew's stolen car with the directional mic pointed at the very window Steph was by, Max listened through the single ear receiver. She smiled glanced in the rear-view mirror at the trunk as a muffled commotion could be heard coming from it. ' _Awww, poor Mikey must be claustrophobic_ ,' Max thought with her cruel smirk.

 **Steph** **:** "I can't do much from here. I'll tell Officer Foley. Maybe he can send someone to pick them up."

 **Kate** **:** "Good, good. In The meantime, we'll hole up somewhere and wait for the police to bring Max in." (Pauses) "I'm so sorry for all of this, Steph. I had no idea…" (She did)

 **Steph** **:** "It's fine now, Kate. We'll let the law do their jobs and hope and pray that this is over soon. Meanwhile, keep me posted and I'll do the same."

 **Kate** **:** "Alright, thanks Steph."

 **Steph** **:** "You bet." (Hangs up)

 **Police Station**

 **Underground Parking Garage**

Aaron popped open the trunk of Foley's car and stared in at a navy-blue gym bag which sat among the mess of Foley's own things. Aaron unzipped the bag and peered in at its contents which were: a black, large pump-action Mossberg 500 Shotgun, a silver and black SIG Sauer p226 pistol and a black steel bat.

 **Aaron:** (Nods his head) "Nice." (Shuts the trunk) "Round 2, Ms. Caulfield."

And with that, he shut the trunk, got in the driver's seat, started the engine and exited the underground parking garage, continuing his pursuit of Max.

 **Police Station**

 **Upstairs Hallway**

As Steph was about to try and text Mikey again, she received a text from his cell. It was a momentary relief until she saw what it said. It read:

 **Max** **:** (Text) 'mikeys with me, steph. u prolly kno all about me now. - max'

Steph's eyes widened and she quickly texted Max back.

 **Steph** **:** (Text) 'plz max, don't hurt him!'

 **Max** **:** (Text) 'y shouldn't i?'

 **Steph** **:** (Text) 'bcuz he dznt kno anything!'

 **Max** **:** (Text) "alena prolly already told u about me n she prolly told him 2. but tell u what, u do what i say n i wont kill him."

At that very moment, Steph got a text image from Max and she had to quickly clap her hand over her mouth, to stop herself from screaming. It was Mikey, beaten and taped up with a bloodied head, and partially sticking out of a trunk. He looked unconscious, _or worse…_

 **Steph** **:** (Text) 'jesus h christ max no!'

 **Max** **:** (Text) 'no worries steph he aint dead YET. tell u what… y not trade urself 4 him n ill let him live?'

Steph gripped her head in her hands and again stared horrified down at the image she'd been sent. It couldn't be true…

 **Steph** **:** (Stifling a sob) "Jesus H Christ… Mikey!"

Steph looked around her surroundings and saw a couple cops walking past her, giving her weird looks. She glanced back at Will who was on his phone with his mother, softly sobbing as he informed her. Foley had a firm hand on his shoulder, rubbing and patting it to comfort him.

 **Max** **:** (Text) 'well steph? whatz in gunna b?'

 **Steph** **:** (Text) 'alright, alright. tell me where 2 meet u at.'

 **Max** **:** (Text) 'outside, across tha street. NO COPS, or i cut off his head!'

Steph covered her mouth and stifled another sob with a shaky hand. She then headed towards the women's washrooms, put up the janitor's sign on the doorknob and quickly went inside, locking it behind her. Steph paced the washroom quickly and stopped in front of the mirror, catching herself on the sink. She lowered her eyes and tried to catch her breath. After a few moments, she glanced up at herself in the mirror.

 **Steph** **:** (To her reflection) "You've got this, Steph! You can stop her. Mikey must not die…"

Steph then stared at her phone and an idea suddenly came to her.

 **Steph** **:** "No cops, Max? _Go_ _fuck yourself!_ "

Steph then quickly closed her work flip-phone and unbuttoned her jeans, pausing and biting her lip while she stared down at her phone.

 **Steph** **:** " _Thank God I'm using a flip-phone… I don't think the iPhone would fucking fit…_ "

She then gently slid the cool plastic into her underwear and gritted her teeth as she gently _squeezed it into herself_.

 _SCHLICKK!_

 **Steph** **:** (Guiding it in) " _Ahh! Holy shit, that kinda hurts! Ahh, Ahhh!_ " (Licks her lips) " _Ah Jesus, there we go… I think I've got it…_ "

Once it was _in deep enough_ , Steph slowly removed her hand from her jeans and zipped herself back up. She then tested her walking out, trying to adjust the phone which sat inside of her. Once she was a little used to her discomfort, Steph quickly exited the washroom, removing the janitor's sign and heading down the hallway.

 **Outside** **…**

Max sat in Drew's car, the engine idling as she watched as Steph exited the police station. Steph paused once she saw Max in Drew's car and instinctively reached back for the front doors of the police station. Max lifted her S&W revolver and pointed it at her. Steph stared at the gun and slowly made her way towards the car, while Max kept it trained on her the whole way.

As Steph came closer, Max opened the passenger side door and motioned her to get in. Steph silently did as he was told and climbed in, shutting the door behind her. _**Honeymoon Suite's 'New Girl Now'**_ played on the car's stereo as Steph did up her seat belt. Max stared at Steph, studying her as she cleared her throat.

 **Max** **:** "You're not wearing any wires or bugs on you, are you?"

 **Steph** **:** "Of course not, Max. No one knows that I'm here. Plus, I don't want Mikey to die. He's my best friend."

 **Max** **:** "I had a best friend too, Steph! _She died!_ "

 **Steph** **:** (Turning to her) "Max, I'm very sorry about Chloe, but this isn't the answer! Why not just let us go and head for the border?"

 **Max** **:** (Laughs) " _Steph, Steph, Steph_ … You've seen wayyy too many movies… I don't wanna go to Mexico… especially if that Wall is built! I wanna be able to come back and visit!"

And with that, Max started driving. Steph slumped back in her seat, feeling helpless. She only hoped that Officer Foley and Will would get suspicious of her disappearance soon and start a trace on her cell. Hopefully they'd be able to get there just in time-

Without warning, Max snatched off Steph's grey beanie and quickly examined it with her free hand. Steph glared at Max as Max then tossed it back to her. Steph placed it back on her head and adjusted it. Max then opened the glove compartment and tossed a black garbage bag onto Steph's lap. _To say Max's next words caught Steph by surprise was a huge overstatement…_

 **Max** **:** (Driving) "Alright, lose the clothes, Steph."

 **Steph** **:** (Staring pie-eyed at her) "Excuse me?"

 **Max** **:** (Thumbing back the hammer of her revolver) "You heard me, Steph. Ditch the clothes and place em' in the garbage bag. You can keep the beanie though."

 **Steph** **:** "Fuck that, I'm not going to strip down in broad daylight! We're in the middle of New York traffic, for God's sake! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Without warning, Max then slammed the butt of the revolver's handle into Steph's gut, knocking the wind out of her. _Thankfully, the cellphone didn't accidentally pop out of it's hiding place, or she would've been even more fucked_. Steph coughed and gasped heavily, clawing at the dashboard while trying to refill the air in her lungs.

 **Max** **:** (Glaring at her) "I'm not going to ask again, Steph! Naked! NOW!"

 **Steph** **:** (Wheezing) "Alright, alright!"

Steph carefully undid her seatbelt, slouched down and began to undress herself. Max watched through her peripherals and smiled, liking what she saw. The converse came off, then her socks, then the jeans and then the red Arcadia Bay shirt. Max turned to her, smiling feverishly. Steph dreaded Max's next words.

 **Max** **:** (Looking her over) "I meant _all of your clothes_ , Steph. Bra and panties, too." (Licking her lips) "Let's go."

 **Steph** **:** (Tears welling up) "P-please Max! I'm not bugged or wired, I swear!"

 **Max** **:** (Pointing the revolver at her stomach) " _Yeah, and I'm not gonna kill you_ … so take em' off. Take em' all off."

Steph hissed through her teeth and did as she was told, undoing the latch on her bra and sliding out of it. She then wiggled out of her white underwear and sat in the passenger seat, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to pitifully cover up. She then bagged the clothes and wrapped it up, tossing it back to Max. Max smiled over at her, as she then pulled over to a garbage can by the curb. She then wheeled her window down and then chucked the bag into the garbage can, pulling away from the curb and driving off.

 **Steph** **:** "Well, I did what you said… are you going to let Mikey go?"

 **Max** **:** " _No_."

 **Steph** **:** "But you said-"

 **Max** **:** "I said I'd let him live! I still need him…" (Looks Steph over) "I need you both. And then you'll be free to go. Besides, y'all didn't have anything to do with this until Alena got y'all involved… but don't worry now… she's been dealt with… you and Mikey aren't going to die tonight… Kate, Joyce, David and that P.I. on the other hand…"

Steph froze in her spot, realizing that Max didn't know that Aaron was free. Knowing that Foley had just given him a car and guns made her feel a bit safer. If Aaron was as good at his job as Foley said he was, he'd find them and end this. But she couldn't let Max know.

As Steph was secretly processing this, Max quickly stopped the car, dug in her pockets and pulled out something plastic. She then gripped Steph's arms behind her back and quickly fastened it tightly around her wrists. Steph yelped in surprise and glanced at Max.

 **Steph** **:** " _Hey, what the hell?!_ "

 **Max** **:** (Grabbing the wheel)"You're still my prisoner, Steph!" (Driving again)

 **Steph** **:** (On the verge of pissing herself) "W-what do you still needs us for?"

 **Max** **:** "Just a little side project I'm working on… No big deal. You'll be free by nightfall."

 **Steph** **:** "Should I be afraid?"

 **Max** **:** (Glancing at Steph) " _Fuck yeah, you should be!_ "

 **Steph** **:** "W-what?!"

 **Max** **:** (Laughing) "I'm just fucking with you Steph… Naw, you shouldn't be afraid… Just open-minded…"

Max gently placed a hand on Steph's soft, bare leg and began to gently massage it. Steph jumped at the unexpected gesture and bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly to stop from freaking out. Max felt goosebumps begin to pop up on Steph's leg, which made her smile.

 **Max** **:** "You're a real pretty girl, Steph. _Great legs, too_. According to her letters that she never sent me, Chloe thought you were pretty kick-ass in your own way."

 **Steph** **:** (Eyes closed tight, looking away from her) "I'm… I'm so sorry for what happened to Chloe, Max… _I always knew that Nathan Prescott was off… I had no idea he was school-shooter crazy… Chloe didn't deserve to die… neither did Rachel Amber…_ "

 **Max** **:** "No they didn't. Ooh, if I could have 5 minutes alone with Nathan Prescott…"

Steph slowly nodded her head and quietly rested her head on her knees. She then closed her eyes, gently sighing and trying her best not to let the tears start. She was an anxious wreck, and was fighting with everything in her to stay calm. She had a feeling that Max wasn't going to keep her word on sparing them; _why would she?_

 _And for Steph and Mikey… the worst was still yet to come_ …


	13. Chapter 13: Horror Show

**Chapter 13** **:**

 **Horror Show**

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Aaron sat in Foley's borrowed car as he neared Max and Kate's apartment. It had been the recent call from Joyce herself that had made him drive here, back to where it all started for him. He was still shaky from what he'd been forced to endure the past night, and he was questioning his own usefulness in the situation, but he also knew that he was in it until the end.

This had to end.

He pulled up to the curb in front of the apartment building and saw that Joyce, David and Kate Marsh had already arrived and were waiting for him. Aaron shut off the engine, climbed out and went over to join the trio who were waiting by the building's entrance. Joyce's face turned to one of concern when she saw the bandage on his head. She shook her head in dismay, ran up and hugged him tightly. Aaron smiled and hugged her back, feeling a little better.

 **Joyce** **:** "Glad to see that you're alright, Mr. Korey!"

 **Aaron** **:** "Thank you, Mrs. Price." (To David) "Mr. Madsen."

 **David** **:** "Yes, good to see you, Mr. Korey."

They all turned and looked at Kate who was staring at them, as if studying them. Aaron gulped nervously and slowly approached her, knowing that she probably knew who he was and that he'd been spying on her and Max. Still, he approached her, offered a warm smile and extended his hand nervously.

 **Aaron** **:** "Hello Ms. Marsh, I'm Aaron Korey, P.I. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

 **Kate** **:** (Shakes his hand) "Likewise, Mr. Korey." (Pauses) "I'm probably gonna go away for a long time when this is over, just like Max, aren't I?"

 **Aaron** **:** (Shakes his head) "You haven't done anything wrong, besides what Max forced you to do, Ms. Marsh. I'm gonna make damn sure that the judge knows that, along with everyone else."

And with that, Kate began to cry, and she threw her arms around him. Aaron gently took the small young woman in his arms and held her close.

 **Kate** **:** "I thought I could save her, Mr. Korey! I wanted to save her… I love her…"

 **Aaron** **:** (Rubbing her back) "I'm so sorry about all of this… What you've been through, all of the nightmarish things you've seen… No one should see the things you've seen… or endure what you've endured… We're gonna make sure that this ends, once and for all."

 **Kate** **:** (Sniffling) "All of the things she said she'd do to my family… my sisters… I don't want this for them!"

 **Aaron** **:** "It won't come to that, Ms. Marsh. I promise." (Gently takes her shoulders and looks into her eyes) "But we're gonna need to find out where she's fled to, Ms. Marsh. Does she have any friends or people she could be staying with at the moment?"

 **Kate** **:** (Wiping her eyes off) "No… I don't know… I don't think so… We really don't get out much. Max liked to say that we're shut-ins."

 **Aaron** **:** "Would we be able to look around your place for any clues? She must have something in there that might point to where she's hiding out."

 **Kate** **:** (Nodding) "Yeah, alright." (Smiles at him) "Thank you Mr. Korey."

 **Aaron** **:** (Smiling) "You can thank me when this is over. Right now, we've gotta keep you safe and find out where she's hiding."

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

The 4 of them entered the apartment and looked around. Kate gasped when she saw that their entire PC had been crudely removed from its place in the desk. Aaron saw this and looked at Kate, who went over to the desk.

 **Kate** **:** "She took our computer."

Kate quickly went into the bedroom, followed by Aaron, Joyce and David. Kate stopped abruptly at the open closet door and stared at it. Everyone else all followed her gaze.

 **Kate** **:** "She took Chloe… our crate is gone."

 **Joyce** **:** "Crate?"

 **Kate** **:** "It's… it's where she kept Chloe… and everything else. _Our photos, our DVD-R movies, our… our toys and her scrapbooks_."

Joyce closed her eyes tightly upon hearing this as David comforted her. He then glared at Kate. Joyce's eyes flew open as they all heard Kate utter a short, loud scream. Aaron jumped and watched as Kate began to bawl as she headed for a corner of the room. Aaron curiously followed after her and looked down and saw a bloodied, torn, small mass of black and white hair, with a large pool of blood spreading out from under it. It was the remains of Kate's pet bunny.

Kate dropped to her knees, sobbing louder than she had before. Aaron knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms, trying to shield her from the gruesome sight before her. Kate clung to the P.I. for dear life as she began to sob.

 **Kate** **:** (Sobbing) " _ALICE! She fucking killed Alice!_ "

 **Undisclosed Location**

It was a dark, windowless room where Max now found herself, setting up Steph's stolen video camera and lighting equipment in front of a bare, queen-sized mattress on a metal bedframe. The room itself was decorated with fancy and expensive looking faux decorations including paintings, various art pieces and plants.

As Max finished redecorating the room, having took down all of its previous belongings, she stood, dusted off her hands and admired the make-over she'd given it. She then hit _Record_ on the large camera and tested it out by snapping her fingers in frame, making sure that it was recording. It was, and Max smiled, feeling excitement welling up in her. She then stopped the recording and glanced over her shoulder.

Steph sat nearby, handcuffed to an old metal chair, fully naked with the exception of her gray beanie and a blindfold. She quietly wept as Max came over to her, smiling at her. She then knelt down in front of Steph and removed her blindfold, tossing it aside. Steph held her breath and stared back at her through blurred, teary eyes.

 **Max** **:** "Hey Steph, how are ya doing?"

 **Steph** **:** " _I'm… I'm scared_ …"

 **Max** **:** "Don't be, you'll be fine." (Glancing around) "Do you recognize this place?"

 **Steph** **:** (Glancing around her surroundings) "No… I don't know… wait a minute, this is looks like one of our sets at the studio!"

 **Max** **:** (Lightly rubs her knee) "It is! It's actually that soundproof set you told me about on the first day we met, I just redecorated it a bit. You're a smart cookie, aint ya Steph?"

 **Steph** **:** " _What are we doing here?_ "

 **Max** **:** (Patting her knee) "We're just gonna make a little movie." (Sees the camera equipment) "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to ask you to borrow your gear, but as you know, _I'm a wanted girl_. I promise I'll give it back by tonight, when I let you go free. But first, I need a little insurance so that you don't tell the cops anymore things about me."

 **Steph** **:** " _Like what? We just met!_ "

 **Max** **:** "Like corroborating Alena's story! I know you talked to the police this morning! Don't bother denying it, Steph. Save your breath… and your energy."

Max smiled and exited the room, leaving Steph sniffling and hiccupping alone. There was a muffled commotion from outside the room and Steph spun her head in its direction, then watching on in horror Max dragged Mikey into the room, with large streaks of blood smearing the floor under them from his wounds.

 **Steph** **:** " _Holy shit, Mikey!_ "

Mikey groaned as he was dragged and only ceased when Max dropped him at the foot of the bed. She then scooped him up with her arms around his chest from behind and dropped him lazily on the bed. Mikey landed and bounced, laying on his back as he loudly groaned in pain. Max slowly slid off of him, her hands gliding down his chest and stomach.

Steph was staring horrified at the sight before her, looking over the damage that had been inflicted on Mikey; he must've put up one hell of a fight, _or really pissed Max off when she'd grabbed him_. His clothes were torn in some places, and soaked with blood in others. Steph was still looking Mikey over when her eyes stopped on a black device that was placed around Mikey's neck. It looked like a shock collar. Steph then gasped upon laying her eyes upon the fiendish device. Upon hearing Steph's shocked reaction to the shock collar, Max turned back to Steph and smiled over at her. More tears fell down Steph's cheeks.

 **Steph** **:** "W-what's that?!"

 **Max** **:** "More insurance, to guarantee your compliance. _Just be happy you're not wearing one!_ "

 **Steph** **:** (Teary eyed) " _Why'd you bring us here, Max?!_ "

 **Max** **:** (Smiles at her and then gestures to Mikey with a sideways nod of her head) " _I want you and Mikey to do the deed for the camera_."

 **Steph** **:** (Startled) "W-what?!"

 **Max** **:** (Coldly, holding the knife up to Steph's face) "I know you heard and understood me, Steph! _Go over to the bed, strip Mikey and fuck him!_ "

 **Steph** **:** " _Gghh!_ "

Steph sat stunned as Max then went over to a small cart which sat beside the camera's tripod, which held her revolver and her blood-stained survival knife sat right beside it. As Steph hatefully glared at her, she watched as Max grabbed the knife and the revolver and then came towards her, tucking the gun into the back of her belt. She then knelt down behind Steph, cutting her plastic restraints. After a small snap, Steph felt her arms come free and she pulled her arms close to herself, rubbing her wrists ruefully. She then covered her bare breasts as Max came around to face her. Max then took Steph by the arms, lifted her up and then led her towards the bed. Steph stumbled as Max led her.

 **Steph** **:** "W-wait Max!"

 **Max** **:** "No more waiting, Steph! Nookie… _NOW!_ "

Then Max shoved Steph onto the bed and stood by the camera, folding her arms. Steph landed hard beside Chloe, her cheeks slightly parted and showing her _hole_. Steph sat up on her knees and looked down at Mikey, who was groaning as he laid there. He then weakly smiled up at her, as if trying to comfort her.

 **Mikey** **:** "D…do it… S-Steph… sss… s'okay…"

 **Steph** **:** " _This is wrong!_ "

Mikey slowly lifted his bloodied hand and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Steph couldn't help it; a few more tears and sobs escaped her. Max rolled her eyes, pausing the with her thumb on the Record button.

 **Max** **:** "Don't make me shock him, Steph. _It might just kill him!_ "

 **Steph** **:** "He needs a hospital or he's going to die, Max!"

 **Max** **:** (Tapping the camera with her knife) "Then you better get a move on, Steph!"

 **Steph** **:** (Wiping her eyes off) "I-I'll do it! Just give me a minute…" (Sniffles)

 **Max** **:** (Holding the knife to her throat) "This isn't up for debate, Steph! I'm giving you a chance at freedom because I like you! _Don't make me change my mind!_ "

 **Steph** **:** (Staring at the knife) " _Jesus, okay, okay!_ "

 **Max** **:** (Turning away) "I know what this movie is missing; _mood music!_ "

As Max briefly turned her back turned to them, Steph quickly began to dig the flip-phone out of her _hiding place_ and it came out with a small, wet pop. She then quickly stuffed in under Mikey's pillow as Max turned back to them, shuffling through the music on her iPod. Mikey had seen what Steph had did, and he smiled at Steph with a surprised, blood-toothed smile, as Steph held her finger to her lips. Mikey slowly nodded his head and laid back as _**Jon Bon Jovi's "Bed of Roses"**_ began to fill the room from Max's iPod & docking station which now sat on the cart beside her. Max impatiently held up the remote to Mikey's collar.

Steph turned back to Mikey, who nodded his head to her. Steph then began to undress Mikey, who hissed from being moved in his injured state. Max hit _Record_ and stared through the lens of the camera, watching as Steph gently removed the bloodied, torn clothing from Mikey, and began kissing up Mikey's exposed, bruised skin as it became unclothed, layer by layer until he was fully naked with her. Steph glanced down and saw his manhood begin to swell up as he stared up at her. Steph began to stroke and massage it as he laid there, staring at her with glassy eyes. Steph tried to muster a reassuring smile to him, but she knew as well as he did that deep down, _Max would probably kill them after the act was finished to her liking_.

 **Mikey** **:** "God… I've always… had the b-biggest… c-c-crush on you, Steph… even if you… d-didn't feel the same way ab-about m-me…"

 **Steph** **:** (Caressing his hair) " _Shhhh, it's okay Mikey_ …I've always felt the same way too."

 **Mikey** **:** (Eyes slowly widening, a few tears fall) "You did?"

 **Steph** **:** (Whispering) "Yes, Mikey." (Kisses him)

 **Max** **:** (Sarcastically) " _Awwww!_ "

They both ignored Max, holding the kiss as Max smiled beside the camera, feeling heavily aroused. Steph placed Mikey's hands on her breasts, and held them there, letting him caress and massage them while their long lip embrace continued. Steph's hands slid down Mikey's wrists as she moaned, their lips smacking noisily as they kissed. The white sheets below them were beginning to become stained from Mikey's still fresh injuries, which Steph tried her best to ignore that fact as their lips parted.

As Steph turned her attention back to Mikey himself, she saw that he was fully erect and staring at her. Steph smiled weakly at him, her tears still gently falling. She then placed Mikey's hands on her waist and gently crawled onto him. Steph then lowered herself onto his manhood, feeling it slowly breach into her with a wet squelch. It slowly sank into Steph, and she felt herself holding her breath as she took it all the way down to his nuts. Mikey's eyes widened and then closed as a long sigh escaped his mouth. Steph bit her lip, feeling it warming inside of her. Mikey then weakly gripped Steph's waist as she began to slowly move her hips back and forth, as she slowly began riding his dick.

Max smiled, listening as they both moaned softly and the bed creaked under Steph's rhythmic gyrations. Steph sat up as she slowly continued thrusting, massaging Mikey's frail chest with her hands. She then began to massage his bruised limbs, in an attempt to soothe his agony. She then lifted one of his bloodied hands began to her mouth and began to lick and suck on his fingertips as he lied there, eyes closed and breathing noisily through his nose.

Max left the video camera filming as she removed her polaroid camera from around her neck and began to snap pics of the action taking place.

 **Max** **:** (Snapping photos) " _Mmm-yesss_."

Steph began to moan a little louder and ride a little faster, as Mikey's bloodied hands rested and held her hips. As she continued to sniffle, and sob gently, Mikey raised one of his trembling, bloodied hands up to her and stroked her face, wiping away a few fresh tears. Steph smiled weakly, took Mikey's hand and kissed it gently, then resting it against her cheek. _**CLICK.**_ A camera flash went off, causing them both to look over at her in surprise.

 **Max** **:** "Nice!" _**CLICK.**_ "Verrry nice, Steph!" _**CLICK.**_

 **Steph** **:** (Sobbing softly) " _Max, plea-ee-ease!_ "

 **Max** **:** (Points the camera at Steph's face) _**CLICK.**_ "You're doing good, Steph. I'm getting some nice images here." (Gently tilts Steph's head back) _**CLICK.**_ "Ooh, that was a nice one!"

 **Steph** **:** "Why are you doing this, Max? I thought we were friends!"

 **Max** **:** (Takes a shot of the intercourse from behind Steph's ass cheeks) _**CLICK.**_ "Who said we aren't? I still like you, Steph! I want something to remember you by." (Takes a close-up shot of the intercourse from the front) _**CLICK.**_ "Something for when I need to get in the mood. It'll go nice with our scrapbooks when I'm reminiscing." (Takes a shot of Steph's bare breasts) _**CLICK.**_

 **Steph** **:** " _Where… where are you going?_ "

 **Max** **:** "I can't go home now. Not until I know what's going on with the police. And if I can't go home, then I'm going to have to either hide somewhere, or _go on the run_."

Steph remembered that Max hadn't known that Aaron had escaped, and was now working with the police to apprehend her. She hoped to God that Max wouldn't find that out, as there's no telling what that might make Max do. First thing was first though; she had to get Max out of the studio somehow and call the police. Mikey was dying and she was the only one who could lead the cops to their location and stop Max. _And she'd have to do it soon._

After a dozen or so more pics were taken, Max took the camera off of the tripod and began moving around the bed's occupants. She even remotely changed the lighting of the studio to better suit the scene. Max stopped on a light blue shade of lighting and smiled, leaving it on. It gave the entire act a dream-like quality, which Max decided she would shoot the rest of her film in. It was now playing _**an instrumental, steel guitar rendition of Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah"**_ on the docking station as Max continued to film Steph and Mikey.

Steph continued to mount Mikey and ride his manhood, picking up a little speed as she continued. Max smiled as Steph began to moan louder, the faster she grinded. Mikey hissed through his teeth at the pain of it all, but he didn't tell her to slow down. He loved Steph so much and he was glad to know that deep down, she'd felt the same way about him all along.

Steph leaned her head back as she continued, moaning deeply. She then looked down at him, her eyes still glassy from earlier. She gently adjusted his glasses on his face. He smiled as he held her hips, massaging both that he lay in between. They stared at each other and Steph tilted her head affectionately.

 **Steph** **:** (Sighing) "I'm so sorry for this, Mikey…"

 **Mikey** **:** "Why-y? It's… not… y-your fault…"

 **Steph** **:** "I'm sorry that you're here and that you're hurt. I'd give anything to save you…"

 **Mikey** **:** "Y-you-ou… already have…" (Smiles) "…g-gave me-e something-ing I… I always wanted… your love, S-Steph…"

 **Steph** **:** "I wish it didn't happen like this, Mikey! You deserve so much better!" (Kisses him)

And with that, the tears started all over again for them both. Max ignored this, and After a few more passes and choice close-ups of various body parts and both crying faces, Max moved the tripod around the side of the bed, getting a nice wide-shot of the entire event, and both subjects as well. Steph was still riding Mikey, moaning noisily. Mikey looked almost like he was on the brink of passing out, so Max shocked him with the dog collar remote.

 **Mikey** **:** (Eyes widening) "Gak!"

 **Steph** **:** (Suddenly glancing down at him) "What?! Did I hurt you?"

 **Mikey** **:** (Trying to loosen the collar) "Urk! N-no… she shocked m-me…"

 **Steph** **:** "Max, please! Don't zap him! _His heart might give out!_ "

 **Max** **:** (Shaking the remote) " _He tries to nod off again, it will!_ Now you 2 behave yourselves. I'll be right back, I've gotta go and grab something from the other room. And don't try to run, I've got my gun with me _._ " (Pats the revolver in her waistline)

As Max left the room and disappeared around the corner, Mikey stared up at Steph, suddenly alert. Steph knew what he was thinking.

 **Mikey** **:** (Whispering loudly) "D-do it n-now Steph! Call… the fucking-ing cops on th-that sick bitch…"

 **Steph** **:** (Nodding) "Way ahead of you Mikey!" (Digs the phone out from under the pillow) "Hang on, Mikey! Stay with me, help is on the way!" (Begins dialing 911)

 **Mikey** **:** (Eyes fluttering) "I… don't think… I'm g-gonna make it-it, Steph…"

 **Steph** **:** (Leans closer to him) "Mikey! Mikey no!" (Shakes him) "Shit, shit, shit!" (Presses SEND, hears the ringtone.) "C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!"

 **Mikey** **:** (Wheezing loudly, eyes fluttering faster) "I… I can't feel… I'm c-cold S-S-Steph. I…"

 **Steph** **:** (Hearing the 2nd ring) " _Shhhh-shhh-shhh, Mikey! Save your strength!_ "

 **Mikey** **:** (Wheezing subsiding) "I… I… -l-love y-you… Steph…" (Eyes flutter closed)

And with that, Mikey's breathing began to slow substantially, until it lowered one last time and stopped moving. Steph screamed in horror as he lay suddenly still under her. She then felt a large burst of warmth between her legs. _Mikey had climaxed in her_.

Steph sat there for a minute as she tried to catch her breath, her knees quivering.

 **Dispatch** **:** "New York Police Department, what is your emergency?"

 **Steph** **:** "Holy shit, holy shit, she killed him!"

 **Dispatch** **:** "I'm sorry ma'am? Can you give me your name, please?"

 **Steph** **:** "It's Steph, Steph Gingrich! I'm being held hostage by Max Caulfield! We're at the Phenomenal Pictures studio, Stage 3! She's armed and fucking dangerous! We need-"

Steph turned her head and glanced over her shoulder as Max wheeled in the crate containing Chloe. Steph quickly and partially stuffed the phone under the pillow, with the receiver sticking out so 911 dispatch could hear the goings on. Max hadn't noticed what Steph had just been doing but had noticed her loud sobs for Mikey. Max stopped what she was doing, slowly coming over to the bed and glanced down at Mikey. Steph stared angrily up at her, falling to hiccupping in between her sobs. Max checked Mikey's pulse, feeling nothing.

 **Max** **:** "Holy shit, he _actually_ died…"

Steph reached down and pulled Mikey's body up into her arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him, holding him against her and sobbing loudly like never before.

 **Steph** **:** (Sobbing) " _Mikeyyyy! Please, please, PLEASE don't leave me!_ " (Resting her head against his) " _I love you Mikey! I love you so much! PLEEEEAAASSSE!_ "

 _Max let the camera continue to film as she knelt beside the bed, saying and feeling nothing_ for them.


	14. Chapter 14: The Breaking Point

**Chapter 14** **:**

 **The Breaking Point**

 **Phenomenal Pictures**

 **Studio 3**

 **A Short While Later**

 **Max** **:** "Alright Steph, _get off_."

Max smiled feverishly and watched as Steph sobbingly dismounted Mikey's corpse, white fluid dripping from the lips of her clit. Max then held up the remote to the dog shock collar and zapped Mikey over and over again with it, trying to jumpstart his heart. After a while, Max looked down at the puny collar remote and tossed it aside with a nonchalant shrug.

 **Max** **:** "Well, it obviously aint no defibrillator. He's gone, Steph."

 **Steph** **:** (Sobbing) "No!"

Max then took off Mikey's glasses, and closed both his eyes with her fingertips. She then grabbed a hold of his ankles and yanked his body off of the bed. Mikey landed with a hard, wet thud. Steph began to sob louder and turned away from Max, closing her eyes. Max dragged him out of the room, leaving a big blood trail and disappeared with him around the corner.

Steph stared at the open doorway, feeling the urge to make a break for it while Max was distracted, but changed her mind as Max then came back into the room and looked into the open crate where she'd grabbed that rubber cock from. Steph slowly opened her eyes and watched Max with terrified curiosity when Max opened up the crate and removed something big wrapped up in a white sheet. It looked like a human body but rolled up in the fetal position. Max lifted the shape onto the bed and plopped it down beside Steph. Steph stared down at the shape as Max bent over the figure on the bed and unwrapped the sheet covering it.

Max then flung off the sheet, showing Steph the naked, braced & flimsy, heavily rotten corpse of Chloe Price, much to the shock and horror of Steph, who began screaming at the sight of one of her old classmates and friends from Blackwell Academy. It was unreal to see someone she'd known and got along with in this state and was a nightmare in and of itself.

 **Steph** **:** " _Oh my God, CHLOE!_ "

 **Max** **:** (Makes Chloe salute Steph like a puppet)"In the flesh, Steph!" (Looking down at Chloe's body) "I did my best to sustain her, but she's starting to fall apart. "(Gesturing to the bullet hole still evident in Chloe's midsection) "This is what that bastard Nathan Prescott did to my best friend, Steph… He shot her dead in the girl's washroom. _The same bastard who murdered Rachel Amber_."

 **Steph** **:** (Sobbing) "Oh my God, no!"

 **Max** **:** "Yeah, it's fucked up, isn't it? I wish that I could've done something for her…"

 **Steph** **:** "You can! You can return her to her family and end all of this!"

 **Max** **:** "Y'know, you sound just like Kate. That's exactly what she said to me."

 **Steph** **:** (Gesturing to Chloe) "Why do you have her body with you?"

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) "Let's just say that I have attachment issues. Chloe's my bff. I never made a move on Chloe when I was alive, despite my feeling to the contrary. But now I can, _over and over whenever I fuck her_."

 **Steph** **:** (Sudden realization) " _Oh shit_ …"

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) " _Yes_." (Points) " _Just like you're going to!_ "

 **Steph** **:** " _No! NO! I'm not gonna do that! Fuck that, I aint doing that!_ "

 **Max** **:** (Holding the knife to her throat) "This isn't up for debate, Steph! I'm giving you a chance at freedom because I like you! _Don't make me change my mind!_ "

 **Steph** **:** "Fuck that! You're going to have to kill me! I won't do it!"

 **Max** **:** (Grabbing a leather riding crop from her bag) "No, I won't kill you." (Twisting it, letting the leather stretch) "But I'm going to make you wish that I would've!"

And with that, Max came over to the bed and began whipping Steph with the riding crop, having her screams of terror and agony fill the soundproof studio.

Max then stopped after a few minutes as Steph lay there, balled up in the fetal position, sobbing loudly with fresh gashes on her arms, legs and back. Max panted loudly as she tried to breathe the fire out of her lungs and tried to figure out what she wanted to do next. She eyed the crate and a twisted thought entered her already warped psyche.

Max then went over to the crate that she'd stashed by the door and wheeled it over to the bed. She then flung it open, pulling out the stained, discolored strap-on dildo and turning to Steph. Max then gripped it around the bottom of the hard rubber shaft and crawled onto the bed, rolling Steph onto her belly. Steph quickly got onto her hands and knees, trying to get up, but Max quickly elbowed her in the back, making her arms give way as her chest met the bed with her ass sticking up in the air. Max then spit on the tip of the rubber cock and jammed it hard into Steph's ass.

 _ **SCHLICK!**_

Steph then sat up, screamed and flailed around as Max rested her elbow on her back, pressing her chest against the bed and she throttled Steph's rear with the rubber cock.

 **Steph** **:** (Sobbing) " _Nooooo! NOOOOOO! Noooooo!_ "

 **Max** **:** "Stop crying like a little bitch, Steph! _You hella like this!_ "

 _ **THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!**_

Steph began to claw the sheets and scream as thin strings of blood began to ooze down her soft white legs. Max gritted her teeth and kept moving the rubber cock in and out as she growled like an animal. She then began wildly licking Steph's upper back as Steph screamed loudly. Max laughed wildly, then screamed along with Steph.

 **Max** **:** " _Yaaaaaaaaahhhh!_ "

 **Max & Kate's Apartment**

 **Bedroom**

Kate was sitting at her and Max's shared make-up desk, as she got changed into a different outfit and did her make-up. Joyce stood in the doorway, peering in at her, watching in silence while David wandered around the living room, looking for anything that they could use to aid in Aaron's case. Aaron himself had left the apartment to get some fresh air and to check the police scanner that was in Detective Foley's car for any updates on Max's possible location.

Much to Joyce's surprise, Kate had switched into a completely out-of-character outfit, consisting of a black choker instead of her golden crucifix, a white button up dress shirt, a black leather mini-skirt with one of Chloe's belts and a black pair of high-heeled boots. She wore matching black wristbands with that of her choker and black nail polish along with her makeup and red lipstick.

Kate jumped when she noticed Joyce watching her from the doorway.

 **Joyce** **:** (Startled) "Oh! I'm so sorry, hon. I didn't mean to scare you."

 **Kate** **:** "It's okay, Mrs. Price, you didn't. You can come in."

 **Joyce** **:** (Walking in) "I'm very curious, kiddo. What's with the sudden make-over?"

 **Kate** **:** "It's a long story, so I'll give you the short version. It was actually one of the first outfits that Max made me wear during one of our first… movies. I'd been hopped up on some strong meds that she'd made me take, so everything would seem like a lovely dream and not the cold, harsh reality of what we were doing with Chloe…"

 **Joyce** **:** (Coming up behind her, places hands on Kate's shoulders) "So why are you changing into it, hon? You'd think you were just tormenting yourself."

 **Kate** **:** (Places her hand on Joyce's) "Because maybe I can reach her this way. Maybe I can get her to drop her guard by her seeing me in this outfit from one of our first movies and give Detective Aaron the edge he needs to stop her, if only for a quick moment. It might be all he needs to stop her."

 **Joyce** **:** "Then you're serious in that you're prepared to stop her, _by any means?_ "

 **Kate** **:** (Turning her head to Joyce) " _By any means_. She's beyond saving now. She proved that when she killed Dana, Juliet, Victoria, her friends and Maisie. I was wrong to think I could changed her. She's damaged and she needs to be stopped, _by any means_."

Joyce then nodded her head slowly, as she gently rubbed Kate's shoulders and kissed her head, with Kate closing her eyes. They both looked towards the window as they heard frantic honking from below. They both looked at one another.

 **Kate & Joyce** **:** " _It's Max_."

 **Outside** **…**

A few moments later, Kate and the Prices exited the apartment building, coming over to Aaron who was sitting behind the wheel of Foley's car. Aaron looked a bit taken back by Kate's appearance as he gestured to the police scanner.

 **Aaron** **:** "We've got her location. It's at the Phenomenal Pictures studio. I've already googled the address. Just follow me, I'll lead ya there."

 **Kate** **:** "I'm going with you, Mr. Korey."

 **Aaron** **:** "Ms. Marsh?"

 **Kate** **:** "Please, Mr. Korey. I have to talk to you about something."

 **Aaron** **:** (Pauses, then nods) "Alright, hop in."

Kate climbed into his passenger seat and then both cars were off, speeding down the streets in a midday New York City towards Max's location. As they drove in silence, Aaron looked Kate over again. Kate saw this and looked over at him, realizing he probably needed an explanation.

 **Kate** **:** "Actually, this is what I needed to talk to you about, Mr. Korey."

 **Aaron** **:** (Glancing back at the road) "Your provocative new outfit?"

 **Kate** **:** "Yes, detective. It's something that Max made me wear in one of our first… _sex films_."

 **Aaron** **:** "Oh?"

 **Kate** **:** "I think she'll respond to me if she sees me wearing it. I could help bring her to you."

 **Aaron** **:** "I can't chance putting you in danger, Ms. Marsh."

 **Kate** **:** "I need to see this through, detective. I need to help with her demise."

 **Aaron** **:** "But Ms. Marsh, no one said anything about-"

 **Kate** **:** "You know as well as I do that she's dangerous and that this has to end _by any means_ …"

 **Aaron** **:** "Ms. Marsh, I have to bring her in alive and let the police-"

 **Kate** **:** "Then why are we going racing the police to the studio? Are you armed."

 **Aaron** **:** "I am, as self-defence."

 **Kate** **:** "You wouldn't have brought those guns if you weren't intending to use them."

 **Aaron** **:** (Long pause) "Good point."

 **Kate** **:** "I wanna help."

 **Aaron** **:** (Looks her over, pauses then relents) "Alright." (Hands her his phone) "I can't believe I'm doing this, but you've been through so much awful shit already. I understand and respect that. Just enter your phone number into my phone and I'll text you _if_ I need you."

 **Kate** **:** " _When_."

 **Aaron** **:** "Yes, _when_ I need you."

 **Near Phenomenal Pictures Studio** **…**

Will Christensen and Mikey's older brother Drew North were driving in Will's car to Steph's studio, which sat in the middle of a large warehouse district. Drew anxiously rocked back and forth in his seat as they both neared their destination. Will glared out the windshield with bloodshot eyes as he drove, trying to ignore Drew's rocking, but it wasn't working. He was already under enough stress with the death of his younger sister Alena to deal with anymore.

 **Will** **:** "Drew, can you stop that, man?! I'm trying to concentrate on the road."

 **Drew** **:** "Nuh uh, fuck that, Will! Just keep your eyes on it and we won't fucking crash. And I know something's wrong… Mikey wouldn't just take off to the studio like that and not tell anyone, or forget to ask to borrow my car unless it was an emergency. Something's up!" (Checks his GPS device) "He's at the studio for some reason and I don't like it! I bet it's got something to do with that girl he just met."

 **Will** **:** " _Max Caulfield is that bitch's name…_ "

 **Drew** **:** "Is that her name? Well, _Max Caulfield_ is in deep shit if she's done anything to my little brother! The news said that the whole city's police are out looking for that bitch since she murdered that little girl and filmed it…"

 **Will** **:** (Pauses) " _That's fucking sick_." (Eyes Drew) "You packing heat?"

 **Drew** **:** "You bet your ass I'm strapped! I've got a piece for you too if you need it!"

 **Will** **:** "Yeah, I'd love one…"

 **Drew** **:** (Opens the glove compartment) "I've got a Glock 19 here. I'm using the 45." (Hands the Glock 19 over to Will) "You know how to use one?"

 **Will** **:** (Takes it) " _Just give me the damn thing…_ "

They both drove in silence for a brief moment, until Drew spoke up.

 **Drew** **:** "Hey man, I'm sorry about Alena. She was a cool chick. I'm gonna miss her."

 **Will** **:** (Glancing at him) "Thanks, Drew. I appreciate it."

Drew patted his back and then removed the 45 automatic from his waistline as they then pulled up to the studio, seeing no other cars. It was a large white, flat-roofed, 2 story building with smaller 1 story buildings around it, surrounded by warehouses on all sides. A mostly purple, yellow lettered hand-painted sign above the front entrance read: Phenomenal Pictures Studios.

Drew checked his GPS device and frowned.

 **Drew** **:** "It must be around back or something. I don't see my car anywhere."

 **Will** **:** (Stomps on the breaks) "DREW! LOOKOUT!"

As they both glanced up, Max suddenly burst the studio's front doors, glaring at them as she then drew the revolver from her jacket and began firing into their windshield, as both Will and Drew screamed. Drew was hit in the head and died immediately.

Will was hit in various places of his upper body. The sounds of glass shattering along with the bangs of the revolver echoed across the desolate warehouse district. Blood splattered all over the inside of the car and the screams of both guys ceased as they both lay dead on the dashboard. Steph's screams from inside the studio began to ring out as Max turned to go back in, reloading her revolver and dropping the spent casings on the ground.

 **Max** **:** (Reloading her revolver) " _Never underestimate a woman's intuition, boys!_ "

 **Phenomenal Pictures**

 **Studio 3**

Steph sat bloodied, gashed, sobbing and shaking from her flogging at Max's hands, while Mikey still lay on the bed beside her. She was chained to the metal bedpost a by an ancient, bloodied pair of handcuffs as she sat sobbing, her legs wobbling and bloodied from the unexpected anal rape.

Max slowly came back in and stuffed the revolver back into her jacket. She then pulled out her long knife and readied herself to attack Steph with it, when Steph saw this and threw her hands up in protest, shaking her head and sobbing loudly. Max smiled and lowered the knife, realizing that she'd managed to convince Steph to continue.

 **Max :** (Shaking the knife) "Are you going to play along, Steph?"

 **Steph :** (Sniffling) "Y-yes, Max."

 **Max :** (Nodding her head, looking Steph over) "No questions asked?"

 **Steph :** "Yes, M-Max."

 **Max** **:** (Nodding) "Good." (Pointing to Chloe's body) " _Get on_." (Unlocks the handcuffs on Steph's ankle)

Steph then shakily and hesitantly crawled up towards Chloe's body, sliding her leg over it and crawling atop it. Max removed the camera from the tripod and began to move around them both filming and licking her lips, while Steph sat there for a short while on top of Chloe's cold corpse. Steph stared down at Chloe's face and brushed some of her still remaining blue hair aside.

 **Steph** **:** (Shakily stroking Chloe's hair) "I remember when you dyed your hair blue, Chloe. _Rachel and I thought it was so sexy_ … You were so lucky, Chloe… she liked you back."

And with that, Steph leaned over and kissed what remained of Chloe's rotten lips. Max zoomed in and smiled feverishly.

 **Max** **:** (Whispering) " _Wowser…_ "

 **Steph** **:** "I always liked you too, Chloe… your tats, your punk style… We should've dated first." (Wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck and kissing her lips) " _Mmmmnnn_ …"

 **Max** **:** " _Yyyesss…_ "

 **Steph** **:** (Leaning back with her eyes closed) " _Mmmmm Chloe… I want you…_ "

 **Max** **:** " _Oohhh!_ "

 **Steph** **:** (Staring down at Chloe) " _I need you…_ "

 **Max** **:** "More, MORE!"

 **Steph** **:** "… _To forgive me_ …"

 **Max** **:** (Glancing at her from behind the camera) "Huh?"

 **Steph** **:** (Grabbing Chloe's head and twisting her neck) _**CRACK!**_ " _…for defiling you!_ "

 **Max** **:** (Dropping the camera) "NOOOOOOOO!"

Steph gritted her teeth and tore off Chloe's dried up, rotten head with a loud _**SNAP!**_

 **Max** **:** (Pulling out her revolver) " _You fucking bitch!_ " (Aiming and thumbing back the hammer)

 **Steph** **:** " _Fuck you, Max Caulfield!_ "

And with that, Steph lunged over at Max and bashed Chloe's decapitated head into Max's own.

 **Max** **:** (Falling over) " _Gak!_ " (Gun goes off, misses Steph by mere centimeters)

Steph crawled onto Max and began pummeling her back and forth with the head, sending Chloe's rotten teeth as well as a few of Max's scattering noisily all over the concrete floor. Max then caught the head and yanked it away from Steph, tossing it aside. Steph then went for the gun in Max's hands. Max saw this and then wrestled with her as they rolled around on the floor, grappling for the revolver. Steph then yanked Max's arms to the right and headbutt her, breaking her nose. Max screamed as blood gushed all over the bottom half of her face.

Steph then yanked the revolver away as Max clutched her bloodied face, gasping loudly in shock. Steph straddled Max as she aimed down at her head, thumbing back the hammer. Max saw this and glared up at her.

 **Max** **:** " _You fucking bitch, you broke my goddamn nose!_ "

With no final words from Steph, she was about to pull the trigger, Max then held up the remote control for the studio's lighting and pressed one of the buttons, plunging the studio into complete darkness. Steph fired anyway, hearing a loud scream from Max, before she herself was shoved off and landed hard onto her back, as Max scrambled up and ran for the door. Steph fired again, hitting Max through the shoulder. Max screamed and disappeared around the corner.

Steph got up quickly, still clutching the revolver and chased after Max, still naked and bloody and only wearing her gray beanie. She stopped outside of the room for a few seconds as she stared down at Mikey's corpse. She fought to hold back her tears, but they fell anyway.

 **Steph** **:** (Whispering) " _I'll make her pay for what she did to us Mikey_ …" (Glancing up) " _MAX!_ "

And with that, Steph ran off with the revolver, to look for Max and finish her.

 **Outside** **:**

Aaron and David's cars pulled up to the front of the building, pulling up beside Will's blood-spattered car. Joyce let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth with both hands at the side of both dead guys. Kate did the same as Aaron wasted no time, parking the car, and then hopping out to go to the trunk. Kate removed her silver Walther PPK from her purse and hopped out of the car as well, only she raced into the building.

 **Joyce** **:** (Getting out of David's car) "KATE!"

Kate ignored her and raced inside, disappearing behind the closing front door. Joyce turned to Aaron who took off his long brown coat and put on a tactical vest that was stashed in the back of Detective Foley's car. He then began loading the shotgun as David appeared beside him, taking a spare vest out and putting it on as well.

 **Joyce** **:** (Coming over to them) "Oh no! David, you let the police and the private detective handle this! They can handle it!"

 **David** **:** (Ignoring her) "There's no time! There's 3 girls in there, 2 that need our protection! The longer we stay out here, the more danger they're in from that monster! In the _Core_ , _you hesitate, people die!_ "

 **Joyce** **:** "David please!"

 **David** **:** "I aint got time to argue with you, Joyce! Our daughter is in there… I have to get her back, Joyce… get her home and put her to rest… Please let me do this, hon. For Chloe…"

 **Joyce** **:** (Lowers eyes) "David…"

 **David** **:** (Hands her the spare SIG Sauer pistol from the trunk) "Here, take this. If Max comes out instead of us, you shoot her, Joyce. You don't hesitate, _or she will kill you_. Promise me."

 **Joyce** **:** "David, I-"

 **David** **:** (Takes her shoulders) "Joyce, please!"

 **Joyce** **:** (Wiping her eyes, nodding her head) "-I will. I love you."

 **David** **:** (Hugs her) "I love you too, hon."

Joyce stared up at David and kissed him, to which he then returned. Aaron watched them and smiled slightly. He then dug out the small family photo in his wallet, staring at his son and wife. He then nodded his head and pocketed the photo, slipping it into one of the pockets in his vest. Joyce and David then parted and David smiled at Joyce, who tearfully smiled back.

 **Joyce** **:** "Keep him safe in there, Mr. Korey… and yourself!"

 **Aaron** **:** "We'll be alright, Mrs. Price. See you in a few."

 _The sounds of countless approaching police sirens began to wail as Aaron and David walked up the front steps and entered the studio, shutting and locking the door behind them._


	15. Chapter 15: Deliverance

**Chapter 15** **:**

 **Deliverance**

 **Phenomenal Pictures**

 **Outside**

 **Late Afternoon**

A bank of almost a dozen cop cars sat all over the lawn of the independent film studio, along with an armored SWAT vehicle & TV News vans. From behind the barricade cluster of police cars and among the swarm of uniformed men & women stood Detective Foley with the bullhorn held up to his lips. Joyce stood behind the barricade with the officers and news crews as she watched the circus of people all noisily moving about into position.

 **Foley** **:** (Loudspeaker) " _Max Caulfield, this is Detective Peter Foley with the NYPD. We've got the building surrounded and you have nowhere left to run. Release your hostages and come out peacefully, and I promise that you will be treated fairly. The people in that building are your responsibility… we don't want anyone hurt. Surrender now and you will not be harmed_."

 **Joyce** **:** (To herself) "Max isn't going to respond to this, she's too far gone…"

 **Foley** **:** (Lowers the bullhorn, turns to another officer) "Hey Kinney, do our snipers have any visuals on the target or her hostages?"

 **Officer Kinney** **:** "I just checked with them and no sir, they don't."

 **Foley** **:** "Shit."

 **Kinney** **:** "Is your P.I. friend inside?"

 **Foley** **:** "Afraid so. I hope he watches his ass in there. Lord knows the lengths Max Caulfield is prepared to go." (Pauses) "Did you see that video with that she did to that young girl Maisie?"

 **Kinney** **:** "No, I refused to."

 **Foley** **:** "Good choice. _It was really fucking sick_. Captain Stryker had to leave the room and was in the John puking for a good 20 minutes after he watched only 30 fucking seconds of it. That's the kind of shit that bends a sane mind into a diseased one like the one Max Caulfield has..."

Joyce then heard coughing and loud groaning from the car parked behind the police barricade, and she saw the coroner's photographer jump back, startled. Joyce then raced up to the driver's side window and saw Will gently moving in the driver's seat, trying to call for help but was unable to speak coherently. He slowly turned to her, his face drenched in blood, the passenger to his right unmoving as they sat slumped down against the dashboard. Joyce looked over to Foley who had been holding the bullhorn, so she called over to him, assuming that he was in charge.

 **Joyce** **:** "Officer!"

 **Foley** **:** (Turning towards her) "Yes?"

 **Joyce** **:** "This young man's alive in here!"

 **Foley** **:** (Coming over to Will's bullet ridden car) "Are you sure?"

 **Joyce** **:** "Yes, he's trying to say something!"

 **Foley** **:** (Peering in at Will, seeing him move) " _I'll be damned_ …" (Looking up) "MEDIC!"

 **Joyce** **:** (To Will) "It's okay, son. The police are here and they're going to help you. They're also going to get the girl who did this to you."

 **Foley** **:** (To Joyce) "Damn right we are." (To Will) "Hang on buddy, they're coming!"

 **Inside** **…**

Steph entered the staff locker room and began entering the combination numbers into her locker door. She had just lost sight of Max, who had managed to slip away. But with the police outside, it was clear that Max wasn't going anywhere. She quickly threw open the locker and then pulled out her old gym bag, yanking out a light blue sports bra and a pair of white panties. She then shook the bag harder and an old beach towel as well as her old, dark green, white striped Arcadia Bay t-shirt fell out onto the bench below.

 **Steph** **:** "Shit, no pants? Fuck me."

As she looked back into the locker, she saw a pair of black combat boots sitting at the bottom, so she took them out and dropped them on the bench beside what little clothes she had. And that's when she saw an old, tattered gift-wrapped item sitting behind where the boots had been. Steph smirked a little and removed the ancient gift that she'd never given to its rightful owner. She saw the faded nametag on it and smiled to herself, getting a little choked up. It read;

 _ **To : Rachel Amber (Heart, Heart)**_

 _ **From : Steph (XOXO)**_

 **Steph** **:** (Smiling) " _Goddamn_ …"

She knew what it was. It was a beautiful, white bikini scarf that she'd gotten her girl crush Rachel Amber for her birthday but had never been able to give her as that was around the time that she'd disappeared. So, she'd kept it, unable to open it and acknowledge the pain of losing the girl she'd been in love with since she'd joined Blackwell Academy. _Steph sighed deeply, remembering how the search for Rachel had turned out and what had followed up until now_ , so she then unwrapped the gift, knowing that she needed it.

Steph then quickly used the sink to dampen the beach towel and wipe herself down from all the blood that covered her. She then got dressed into what little she could, fastening the long white scarf around her waist and checking the gun to see how many rounds she had left. She sighed, upon seeing that there were only 3 rounds in the chamber.

 **Steph** **:** "Shit! Max's got the rest of the ammo. _Well, at least I have the gun…_ "

 **Studio 3** **…**

Kate stopped outside of the soundproof studio, where Max had filmed Steph and Mikey earlier in the day. She saw Mikey's naked, bloodied corpse lying outside of the studio and quietly gasped upon seeing it and its condition. She shuddered at what he and Steph must've experienced and wondered if it were similar to her very own first experience of Max's brutality that she'd first witnessed a year ago. By the looks of Mikey's body, it looked like he'd had it much worse for Mikey and Steph.

Kate then entered the dark studio, switching on the light. She saw the bloodied bed & bedsheets, as well as the crate with all of Max's macabre belongings, and both Chloe's headless, rotten body and decapitated head. She also saw the freshly bloodied strap-on dildo which had a brownish, bloodied chunk on the tip. Kate quietly gasped again, remember how violently Max had used this instrument of pain on her. Kate tossed it aside and gripped her pistol even tighter.

Just as she was leaving the macabre studio, all the lights in the building suddenly cut off, plunging the interior into complete darkness. Kate slowly stood up, holding her breath. It wasn't long before the few dim white red emergency lights cut on all over the building, giving some pockets of light in this maze of darkness. _Max must've gotten to the power breaker and shut it off, or the police did from outside_. Mind you, they would've shut off the back-up power as well if they were responsible for the blackout, so it had to have been Max, trying to play them all to her advantage.

 **Kate** **:** (Softly) "Very clever, Max. I hope you can see in the dark." (Leaves Studio 3)

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Max stumbled over to a set of cases which held a fire extinguisher and an emergency axe. Max smashed her elbow through the thin glass pane and yanked out the axe. She quickly checked the bandage on her shoulder from where Steph had shot her, knowing that it was a clean wound, as the bullet had gone straight through. She was going to kill them all before she went to hell herself, knowing it was the last thing she could do, despite what the police had said. There was no way they were going to take her in alive now, after everything she'd done.

Max then turned her head upon hearing a few voices coming from within a dark, opened room to her right. She readied the axe and slowly entered, her bob haircut now unkempt and her usual sad blue eyes now more alive than ever and wild looking.

 **Lounge** **…**

Aaron andDavid entered the large, darkened lounge area, with their flashlights lit and their guns trained ahead of them. Their lights combed over a large pool table, a full bar in the far right towards the back of the room, as well as a large, long table that looked like the one from Jesus' last supper. Posters for 70's and 80's era horror & sci-fi movies decorated the walls, with a few arcade machines spread about and a dart board hanging on one of the walls. David shook his head and Aaron glanced over at him.

 **David** **:** "Little bitch cut the power."

Aaron was just about to speak up when an empty Jones soda bottle flew out of the darkness and shattered upside David's head, blood pouring out of his fresh wound.

 **David** **:** (Clutching it) " _Arghhhh!_ "

They then both aimed towards the direction it had come from and fired a few deafening shots each, David from his pistol and Aaron from his shotgun. They heard playful laughter from Max coming from within the darkness, so they played their lights around the room, trying to spot her, but being unable to do so.

 **Max** **:** (From somewhere in the darkness) "Missed me, you big pussies!"

 **David** **:** (Pointing) "Over there!" (Firing off a few more shots)

 **Aaron** **:** "Damn it Madsen, save your ammo until you have a shot!"

 **Max** **:** (Voice) "So, you got out of your cell, Mr. Detective?! Guess I should've killed you right after I killed Alena! I am very disappointed in you!"

 **Aaron** **:** "You gave me a fair chance to escape, so I'm gonna give you a chance to surrender, or we'll have to use deadly force."

 **Max** **:** (Pauses) "Can I think it over, Mr. Korey?"

 **Aaron** **:** "You better make it fast, Max."

 **David** **:** "Shit, I don't see her anywhere."

 **Max** **:** (Voice) "I thought you may try and play soldier again, David! I'm actually glad you're here… Chloe never liked you, so I'll do her a favor, as her friend and get rid of you."

 **David** **:** (Walking towards the voice, aiming) "This is over, Max!" _**SCHLICK!**_ (Clutches his leg) " _Arghhhhhhhh!_ "

They both shone their lights downward and saw that Max's combat knife was sticking in the back of David's right hamstring, the pant of his leg torn and blood pouring out like spilled milk. Aaron saw that Max was hiding under the large, long table, which she then suddenly flipped over on he and David, causing them both to fall under it.

 **Aaron** **:** (Landing under the table) "SHIT!"

 **David** **:** (Knife going deeper into his leg) " _Arghhhhhhhh!_ "

Max suddenly appeared standing over them with the axe, looking almost feral. Both men attempted to push the table off, but Max swung the axe down at them, impaling the table and forcing it down on them.

 **Aaron & David** **:** " _Oof!_ "

As both men saw her yank the axe out and swing it again, they both lifted the table up to shield themselves from its blow. The axe's blade stabbed through the table and went through the bases of both the pinky and wedding ring finger on David's left hand, David screamed as both freshly severed fingers tumbled to the floor, blood squirting from his fresh wounds. Aaron saw this and nearly dropped the overturned table on top of them both out of sudden shock. Max then yanked the axe out in preparation for a 3rd strike, but a sudden gunshot sounded off, with the bullet zipping past her head, scratching open her cheek and exposing her teeth within.

 **Max** **:** " _Arghhhhhhhh!_ "

Max turned and saw Steph standing in the doorway behind the bar and aiming at her with the revolver, thumbing back the hammer for another shot. Max quickly gripped the axe with both hands and with inhuman speed, she then hurled the axe at Steph, sending it flipping towards her. Steph screamed and ducked, with the axe hitting the wall behind her. Max took this opportunity to charge Steph, leaping over the bar counter and tackling her through the back door of the bar, and into the kitchen. Both girls tumbled noisily into the dark kitchen, knocking over a cart of dishes which clashed noisily onto the floor and around them.

 **Kitchen** **…**

They both groaned and laid there for a few moments. Max then reached for the gun, but Steph smashed a plate upside her head, causing her to recoil. Max then turned to Steph and scrambled towards her like a spider. Steph then took aim at Max and fired the last 2 rounds through her mid-section, but it seemed to have no effect as Max leapt onto her and began to bite and scratch her. Steph screamed, trying to shove her off, but Max seemed to have fully given into her psychosis, which gave her near inhuman strength. She probably didn't even feel the bullets pass through her, which they'd done as Steph could feel Max's hot blood pouring out and onto her as she flailed about on top of her like a rabid dog.

 **Lounge** **…**

Aaron saw David clutching his torn leg and severed fingers. Aaron grabbed the shotgun and quickly crawled over to him.

 **David** **:** "Fucking bitch stuck me!" (Points to the kitchen) "Go get that crazy little bitch! Save the other girl!"

 **Aaron** **:** (Pats his shoulder) "Hang in there!" (Gets up and races to the back door) "MAX!"

 **Kitchen** **…**

He appeared in the door way, seeing Max on top of Steph, so he dropped to one knee and took aim. He was about to pull the trigger when Steph rolled on top of Max, so he relented, not having a clear shot.

 **Aaron** **:** "Ms. Gingrich, I have this! Step aside!"

But Steph couldn't hear him, as she straddled Max and held her down by her throat, wailing hard right blows down on her, her right fist connecting over and over again with Max's face. Blood splattered up onto Steph as she kept hammering away on Max, yelling out like a wild animal herself. Max's head was bounced off the floor numerous times by the blows, but she barely felt it, clawing up at Steph, trying to tear off her face. Steph kept shoving Max's arms aside as she continued feeding her shot after shot, when Max then caught Steph's fist in her mouth with her broken and missing teeth, and bit down hard. Steph screamed, blood seeping out of her torn knuckles. Max then grabbed Steph around the throat and rolled back over on her.

Aaron took aim again, seeing Max grab a broken plate shard. Aaron didn't hesitate, he aimed down the sight of the shotgun and pulled the trigger. _**BLAM!**_ The shot boomed and connected, with Max being torn off of Steph and tumbling away like a bloody rag doll. Steph laid there stunned for a moment, and then looked up and over at Aaron, who cocked the slide, ejecting the spent shell. Aaron crawled over to Steph, while not taking his eyes or shotgun off of Max who laid there a, crumpled, torn and bloody mess. A large dark pool of blood began to spread out from under her.

 **Aaron** **:** "Are you okay, Ms. Gingrich?"

 **Steph** **:** (Clutching her bloodied knuckles) "I'll be fine… _what's left of me anyway_ …"

Approaching footsteps then came from behind Aaron, and he peered over his shoulder, seeing Kate come walking in with the pistol at the ready. He nodded to her and she nodded to him. She then knelt down beside him and Steph, who looked up at her.

 **Steph** **:** "We should make sure she's dead. I'm sure that we don't want any surprises-"

Max then suddenly sat up, screaming like a bat out of hell, startling Kate and Aaron, who reflexively began firing into her, dropping her again like a sack of potatoes.

 **Aaron** **:** " _Jesus H Christ!_ "

He remained at Steph's side, holding her close as she clung to him, but Kate turned away, seeing the axe buried in the wall behind the dual kitchen doors. Kate then shakily got up and went over to it, yanking it out of the wall. She then walked past Aaron and Steph who watched her but said nothing.

Kate arrived where Max lay and stood over her, staring down at what remained of her former girlfriend. One of Max's arms and legs had each been blown off by Aaron and her wheezing breaths signaled that of her last. The bloodied, torn remnants of Max stared up at Kate as her breathing became for shallow and deeper. Her eyes looked Kate over and she seemed to pleasantly smile up at her as she took in the sight of nostalgia.

And as she stared up at Kate, she then saw 6 other, partially translucent human shapes slowly appear behind Kate, all of them staring down at her. Max's eyes widened as the apparitions of _Chloe, Maisie, Juliet Watson and Dana Ward as well as Alena and Mikey_ all fully materialized and stared down at her, their eyes heavy with sadness, disappointment, and all with a hint of anger. Maisie clung to Chloe's side, with Chloe arm wrapped securely around her, tears falling from the both them. Max wasn't sure if they were real or not, and held up her hand to Chloe, as if pleading for mercy and forgiveness. Chloe stepped back from her, staring down at her. Max's hand dropped in defeat as she felt her heart tear in two.

 **Max** **:** (Trembling) " _Chloe… don't leave me… I came back for you…_ "

But as she watched on, Chloe then lowered her eyes, scooped up Maisie, with Maisie's arms wrapping around her neck. Then she, along with all of the dead apparitions slowly turned away, wandering off and fading away as they left Kate to pass judgement on Max. A few warm tears slid down Max's face, knowing that she was now truly abandoned for the evil she'd succumbed to and become.

Kate gripped the axe in both hands and slowly reflected on everything that had transpired this whole year, everything she had endured, everything they had done together and all of the people who were now dead because of Max. Max stared up at Kate, as if reading her mind and beginning to understand and accept what was happening. Kate then readied the axe.

 **Max** **:** " _I… I love you, Kate…_ "

 **Kate** **:** " _I love you too, Max_. But this is for all of your victims. I forgive you for what you did to me, Max. But I can't speak for them." (Lifting the axe above her head) " _Goodbye Max_."

Kate then brought the axe down hard on Max's head, splitting it messily and bloodily down the middle. Hot blood hissed and poured out messily from both halves of her head as her body gave one last shudder and then lay deathly still, the large pool of blood growing even larger. Kate then dropped the axe and shakily stumbled over to Aaron and Steph and collapsed on her knees right next to them. Aaron put a comforting arm around her as they all sat together, clinging tightly to one another, all being thankful that it was finally over.

 **Phenomenal Pictures**

 **Front Entrance**

 **Nightfall**

 **A While Later** **…**

 _ **Cue**_ _ **: "Panoramic" from The Book of Eli Soundtrack**_

The 4 survivors all exited the building together, with Aaron carrying Steph in his arms and Kate helping David stumble out into the lights of the waiting police. Joyce covered her mouth with both hands as Foley ordered his officers to lower their weapons. Joyce ran past the barricade of cop cruisers and ran up to Kate and David, hugging David tightly. He shakily held her and they both broke down sobbing.

Aaron walked past the barricade, and nodded to Foley, who smiled and nodded back to him, relieved to see him alive. Aaron then carried Steph over to the waiting ambulance, where the paramedics then placed her in the back of it. But she didn't let go of Aaron, not for one second. And he remained with her, holding her tightly.

Joyce then turned to Kate and pulled her into their embrace as well, and they all held each other, sobbing aloud. Armed police raced passed the Arcadia Bay trio and into the building to assess the goings on of that Saturday night.

 _The sky began to darken over New York City, but everyone feared it not as the nightmare was over. Max was dead and had left this world to whatever Hell awaited her_.


	16. Chapter 16: Those of Us Left Behind

**Chapter 16** **:**

 **Those of Us Left Behind** **…**

 **6 Months Later** **…**

 **Cue** **:** ** _"Final Choice" from Far Cry 5's Soundtrack_**

 **New York City**

 **Central Park**

Steph, Will and Luna all sat together in a horse drawn carriage through the vast beauty of central park. Steph rested her head on Will's shoulder as he slid an arm around her and held her close. The scars on her arms had faded, although not completely, as with Will's own. Steph's stomach was much bigger and rounder, as she'd been carrying Mikey's child for 6 months. It was going to be a boy, to which Steph was going to name Mikey, just like their son's daddy.

She wished Mikey and his brother Drew could've been here to share in their happiness, but she would make sure their son new of the wonderful, handsome young man Mikey was, and that Mikey Jr would grow up to be a good man like his daddy. Her son would never know of Max Caulfield or the truth of what really happened with Mikey. Instead, she'd tell her son that Mikey died a hero, saving her life.

Steph looked up at the vast city that surrounded Central Park and smiled, looking forward to what the future had in store for her, her son, Will and Luna. Things could only get better now that the worst part of her life was over.

 **New York City**

 **Mother Mary-Beth Gaskell Mental Hospital**

Kate was sitting in the lounge room of the mental hospital she'd been staying at, since that nightmare that had ended 6 months ago. She was painting a portrait of the Arcadia Bay lighthouse, as she longed for home. Her painting wasn't bad for her being new to it, and with enough passion for it, she would master it in no time. It had also helped her cope with the recurring nightmares and memories of the terror Max had made her and many others endure.

Kate turned to look at the nurse who had been calling her while she was lost in her own little world. Kate smiled at the nurse, seeing that she was standing beside Kate's father, her mother, and 2 sisters. There was one other person who Kate also recognized, standing there, smiling with the rest of her family. It was **Warren Graham** , one of her friends from school. He smiled at her and awkwardly waved.

Kate tearfully raced up to her waiting family and Warren as they all happily embraced her, clinging to her like she was made of gold. _She might as well have been_.

Kate was actually being released today and she would be returning to Arcadia Bay with her family, where they could start over as the family she deserved. They also had another homecoming surprise for her with them; a new pet bunny, which had been bought by Warren himself. She happily and lovingly embraced it, welcoming it to their family.

 **Arcadia Bay**

 **Aaron Korey Residence**

Aaron, his wife Lily and their son Max all sat in their 4-door truck which was loaded with their some of their possessions, while their bigger stuff like their furniture was piled in the back of the U-Haul truck which would be following them to their new home in Beaver Creek, Oregon.

Aaron had decided to retire from the world of being a private investigator after the Max Caulfield Case and instead intended to live a quiet life with his family in the wilderness of Beaver Creek. Arcadia Bay reminded Aaron too much of the monsters that it had been host to; Professor Mark Jefferson, Sean Prescott, his son Nathan Prescott and most of all Max Caulfield.

Now was the time to appreciate the life he'd taken for granted and the case that almost got him killed. A fresh start was what he and his family needed, wanted, deserved.

They weren't going to waste this gift that had been given to them.

 **Arcadia Bay**

 **Cemetery**

Joyce and David stood in the Arcadia Bay cemetery, as they'd done every Sunday since their fateful trip to New York City last October. After the police released Chloe's body into their custody, Joyce had Chloe's body brought back to Arcadia Bay to be buried in its rightful place, right beside her father William. The mortician in NYC had did his best to repair what remained of Chloe and she could now rest in peace, her troubled soul now at peace. David had also had his fingers reattached as the injury had been a clean cut.

Joyce lowered 2 bouquets of flowers on each of her fallen family member's graves and shed a tear of joy and hope that they were now happy, together in the afterlife. She knew that she'd see them both again in time, but for now, she was just going to live life to the fullest and rest easy now, knowing that her daughter was back where she belonged, at home in Arcadia Bay.

And as Joyce watched, a bright blue butterfly landed on Chloe's grave, fluttering its wings. Joyce frowned and thought it was a little too early for butterflies to be out, with it being March and all, but she decided to stop questioning this sign from the other side and just appreciate it. It looked so beautiful in this place of rest.

 _From somewhere within the forest, a beautiful doe watched Joyce and David happily and tearfully embrace each other, as they said a prayer of thanks to the Lord above_.

" _The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is the duty of the living to do so for them_."

– Lois McMaster Bujold

 **THE END**

 ** _Cue_** ** _: The Hitcher (1986)'s "Ending Credit Music"_** _as the ending theme._


	17. Epilogue: Cold, Cold Lover

**Epilogue** **:**

 **Cold, Cold Lover**

 **New York City**

 **Morgue**

 **The Night After Max's Death**

A lone, young female morgue worker made her way down the dimly lit halls of the city's morgue, clutching a clipboard to her chest as she made her way to the body bank in the back. She was a short, pale, gothic looking attendant, with long wavy, bright red/orange hair, dark eye shadow and black lipstick. She wore a black choker with a silver pentagram dangling from it, along with the rest of her black attire. The nametag on her lab coat read **Ally**.

Ally hummed softly as she entered the body bank and stopped in front of the wall of corpse shelves, that she and a few of her co-workers crudely nicknamed _The Hall of Meat_. She scanned over the names on the shelve slates until she stopped on one that caught her eye: _Max Caulfield_.

 **Ally** **:** " _So, you're actually here, huh?_ "

Ally smiled and continued to hum as she slowly yanked the shelving hatch down and carefully slid the slab out, which held a small, slender shape under a white sheet.

 **Ally** **:** (Reading the clipboard) "Chart says that the head is bisected down to the shoulders." (Lifting the sheet aside) "Now let's have a look at you, sweetie."

 _The chart wasn't lying_. The cold, gray discolored head of Max Caulfield was raggedly split down the middle, her pale discolored eyes still partially open. Ally caressed one of Max's cold cheeks and gently _tsk tsk'ed_ as she shook her head.

 **Ally** **:** (Stroking Max's hair) " _You poor thing, Max Caulfield_ … or shall I call you by your _ManicManicUnderground_ username: _VileViolet6969?_ Yes, I know who you are, Maxie… I was one of your first subscribers and as I matter of fact, I still am..." (Brushing Max's hair back, almost whispering) "You're the one who actually inspired me to work here… and indulge in my new, favorite hobby _with all my new toys…_ " (Holds her hand out, gesturing to the body bank) " _Male, female… whatever I'm in the mood for…_ " (Licks her lips) " _You wouldn't believe how many guys die erect…_ "

Ally took a black scarf out of the pocket of her lab coat and gently wrapped it around Max's head, fastening the 2 halves of her destroyed head together. Ally spoke in a gentle, whispery, ASMR like voice as she then slowly slid the sheet off of Max's nude, gray corpse.

 **Ally** **:** (Stroking Max's cheek) "It's a shame that you got over 200 likes on that website of ours, and that we'll never get that _sexy lil video_ you promised us earlier this week… but I guess a romantic night with _the_ infamous Max Caulfield will be sufficient instead…" (Checks her watch) "Patrick doesn't come in till 6am anyways. _That gives us enough time to play_."

Ally smiled, brought her head closer to Max's and kissed her. Ally moaned with desire, feeling that same rush of lurid lust that filled here whenever she acted on her secret hobby. She held the kiss for a few moments and then parted, leaving a small strand of saliva between their lips, which broke upon Ally parting from the kiss.

Ally then giggled and began to remove her lab coat, along with the rest of her clothing as she stared longingly and lovingly at Max. She then made her way over to her purse and began to dig in it, pushing her makeup and other affects aside.

 **Ally** **:** (Smiling) "I have something of yours that I know you'll recognize." (Removing a discolored, long white object wrapped in an evidence bag) "I had to pay a pretty penny for it, but the evidence clerk eventually caved. _2 grand bought me that delicious strap-on cock of yours_." (Kisses the phallic toy) " _Ooh, I betcha that there's still some of little Maisie on here, huh?_ " (Licks her lips) " _Mmmm, yummy_ …"

She then made her way over to Max and began to gently fasten it around Max's waist.

 **Ally** **:** (Almost whispering) "I know your folks are coming tomorrow to claim your body and have it cremated… _But tonight, you're all mine…_ "

 **Cue** **:** _ **Timber Timbre's "Run From Me."**_

Ally stripped down to her underwear and then made her way over to the slab, unlatching her bra as she neared Max's corpse.

" _Run from me darlin'… run my good wife… run from be darlin'… you better run for your life…"_

Ally's bra landed on the floor beside her other discarded clothing garments. As she neared the body, she began to dance gracefully, almost like a ballerina, humming aloud as she did so.

" _Run from me baby… run my good wife… run from me baby… you better run for your life…_ "

Ally then gently slid out of her black lace underwear and kicked them aside, staring feverishly down at Max's remains. She smiled and slowly climbed upon the slab, making it creak slightly as she gently made her way up towards Max.

" _Each time I see you… I contemplate… What I love most of all… your swinging gait…_ "

Ally's bare legs brushed against Max's own cold flesh, giving Ally a euphoric sensation and burst of excitement that filled her stomach. Ally then lowered herself onto the white rubber cock, moaning loudly and deeply as it filled her void. The slab began to squeak and Max's toe-tagged feet began to bounce as Ally's moans filled the room of corpses.

" _Run from me darlin'… run my good wife… run from be darlin'… you better run for your life…"_


End file.
